Verona
by Dana Norram
Summary: Dizem que a importância que tivemos em vida é medida pelo número de pessoas dispostas a carregar nosso caixão. // Remus's POV // SLASH e HET // SiriusxRemus // RemusxTonks // COMPLETA
1. Prólogo: Americana

**Título: **Verona  
**Casal/Personagens:** Sirius/Remus e Remus/Tonks  
**Sumário**: Dizem que a importância que tivemos em vida é medida pelo número de pessoas dispostas a carregar nosso caixão. É a hora em que percebemos: não passamos de um peso morto, cujo único bem são lembranças. Lembranças pelas quais não se vale a pena chorar.  
**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH**, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Se você acha que Remus e Tonks tiveram o casamento mais feliz do mundo, nós _definitivamente_ não lemos o mesmo livro.**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Nunca foi. Mas se for um dia, bem, vocês já sabem pelo que esperar.

* * *

**Verona  
**por Dana Norram

**PRÓLOGO**_** | Americana **_**¹ |**

Sempre gostei de literatura trouxa. Li quase todos os clássicos em que pude pôr as mãos. Mas confesso que custei a entender como algo que terminava em tragédia podia ser considerada a mais famosa história de amor do mundo. Talvez seja por isso que levei tanto tempo para _apreciar_ 'Romeu e Julieta'.

Mesmo hoje tenho lá minhas dúvidas se realmente _compreendo_ a história deles. Daquilo sobre morrer e se deixar matar pelo que consideramos mais importante.

Eu entendia, sim, o que levara os personagens a agirem da forma como agiram. Eu podia compreender que o amor entre eles era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Maior do que suas posições na sociedade e do que suas próprias famílias. Do que preconceitos ou pré-suposições. Maior do que eles mesmos. Foi exatamente por isso que os dois sucumbiram ao peso daquele amor e acabaram como acabaram.

Mortos antes que tivessem tempo de viverem plenamente. Antes de poderem colocar seu amor à prova da convivência e, é claro, do tempo. Mortos antes de poderem errar de fato, de sofrer e de, por fim, serem capazes de sentir o reconfortante alívio ao serem perdoados por cada um de seus erros. Mortos antes de terem a real oportunidade de saber que continuavam a amar e a serem amados da mesma maneira que antes.

Antes de saberem se iriam se arrepender _daquilo_ também.

Parecia tolo, sim, mas tanto Romeu quanto Julieta achavam que poderiam viver respirando apenas o que sentiam um pelo outro. Que era possível se alimentarem somente daquilo. Eles achavam que amar _bastaria_ e por isso acabaram vítimas daquele amor tão grande e tão intenso. Amor trajado de negro. Despido de misericórdia. Vicioso, _viciado_. Armado de veneno e punhal.

Colocados em xeque, eles decidiram dar fim às próprias vidas, achando que não havia mais _pelo que _continuar. Morreram por acharem que não poderiam viver num mundo onde o outro não pudesse estar também. Preferiram a dúvida da eternidade juntos à certeza de uma vida inteira separados. Nenhum quis parar _e _pensar que poderia haver uma alternativa. Que talvez pudesse haver algum engano.

Julieta achou que tudo daria certo. Romeu pensou que tudo estava acabado.

Ainda assim nenhum deles se arrependeu de seus atos e, no fim, cheguei à conclusão de que provavelmente era mesmo aquela idéia de amor proibido, eterno e incondicional que, no fim, unia a todos nós. O ato de confiar. Acreditar. Ter esperança. Tudo o que fazia parte de sermos humanos e de termos alguém para chamarmos de _nosso_.

Alguém por quem matarmos. Por quem morrermos.

Por outro lado, eu não conseguia realmente acreditar que _todos _nós éramos mesmo capazes de sentir tais coisas _e_ ainda assim conseguir _amar de verdade_. Porque amar, eu sabia, não era só querer estar junto, mas também _saber_ ficar separado. Era entender que as coisas terminavam, às vezes sem mais nem menos, especialmente quando, inocentes, achamos que tudo vai ficar bem.

O que eu mais gostava de pensar a respeito da história daqueles dois, entretanto, era o cenário que os envolvia e o poder que este exercia sobre eles. A cidade de Verona que apresentou um ao outro e que, em silêncio, assistiu àquela paixão crescer e se transformar em amor.

A mesma Verona que os acobertou, que lhes deu a oportunidade de terem os seus poucos, sim, mas bons momentos juntos. A cidade que, durante esse período, foi o lar deles, a sua fortaleza e que, talvez como castigo por tentarem abandoná-la, transformou-se em seu túmulo. Como se desejasse mantê-los junto de si, por toda a eternidade. Tal como se aqueles dois lhe pertencessem, acima de tudo. Ou talvez ela achasse que assim poderia, finalmente, protegê-los do mundo que os condenava pelo que sentiam.

Foi quando percebi que Romeu e Julieta não era apenas uma história de amor que acabava em tragédia, mas também uma história de enganos, sacrifícios e mal-entendidos.

Sobre não se arrepender.

Por ser perfeita dentro de sua imperfeição era que as pessoas se identificam com ela. Era por isso que se emocionavam, que compreendiam e que _amavam_. Todos queriam que houvesse um final feliz para aqueles dois, mas não deixavam de admirar a força de seus personagens enquanto lamentavam o seu cruel desfecho.

Os dois eram humanos, afinal. Como eu e você_._ Sujeitos a erros e enganos. Humanos que apesar de seus equívocos, não faziam disto uma desculpa para se arrependerem do simples ato de amar. Nenhum deles tampouco sabia ao que estava realmente disposto até chegar a sua hora. Não faziam idéia de que, no auge da luta, quando parecia que as coisas iriam se resolver... tudo simplesmente acabaria.

Tal como a vida. Como a felicidade que se esvai igual a sal, pelas frestas entre os dedos. Deixando apenas queimaduras para trás.

Eis a sua história: alegoria da realidade, feita de fantasias e rostos pintados, encenada sobre um palco, montado de improviso. Peça que o mundo aplaudiu de pé, quando as cortinas caíram.

Não que eu pensasse que haveria aplausos no fim. No nosso fim.

Eu realmente não achava que iríamos nos curvar para agradecer àqueles que acompanharam o desenrolar de nossa história. Saga de enganos e sacrifícios. Da falta e sobra de arrependimentos. De cada um dos inúmeros mal-entendidos. História onde alguém conheceu alguém e se apaixonou por esse alguém.

E que foi amado em retorno, mesmo que tardiamente.

Mas então aconteceu o que ninguém queria e alguém se foi. E o outro pensou, desesperado e quase, _quase_ conformado: _'Eu poderia ir também, certo? Optar pela eternidade? A incerteza junto dele?'_.

Não aconteceu assim. O _nosso_ final demorou bem mais. O segundo alguém decidiu ficar e _continuar_, descobrindo que não se arrependera disso, tampouco. E sabia que o outro acabaria entendendo. Queria, _precisava_ que ele entendesse.

Entendesse que haveria novas oportunidades de morrer e de matar por ele. Morrer por aquilo que ambos lutaram. Matar pelas suas lembranças. E que tampouco se arrependeriam disso. Não se arrependeriam de mais nada.

Alguém ficou e decidiu deixar a cargo da velha Verona a escolha da hora para finalmente juntá-los pela última vez.

**(TBC)

* * *

**

**¹** Todos os títulos que dividem os trechos dessa fic são nomes/frases/termos do livro (e/ou trilha sonora do filme) "O Assassinato de Jesse James pelo Covarde Robert Ford". A esmagadora maioria não têm _absolutamente __nada _a ver com a fic em si, mas como escrevi uns 97,3% da belezinha aqui ao som da trilha e no embalo da leitura do livro, simplesmente não dava para desassociar.

**[x] **A quem interessar, 'upei' a trilha sonora completa no seguinte endereço:_** http: // www. 4shared. com/ dir/ 7726764/ cf6c5d13/ sharing. html **_(para acessar, retire os espaços). É toda instrumental e acho que combina bem com o clima da história. Por conta e risco de vocês.

* * *

**Sobre a fic: **Verona está dividida num total de 27 Capítulos (incluindo prólogo _e_ epílogo). E, sim, a fic está concluída e agora devidamente revisada, então, prometo atualizações regulares (dois capítulos por semana, em média). Comentários e críticas serão muito bem-vindos e apreciados. ;)

**NdA:** Quando terminei de ler _Deathly Hallows_ eu fiquei completamente _estarrecida _pela maneira como o Remus se apresentou. Não que eu achasse que ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente dos livros anteriores, mas é fato que o sétimo mostrou uma nova faceta dele. Levei mais de um ano para escrever "Verona" e, agora, com ela concluída, espero conseguir expressar o que o Remus de _Deathly Hallows_ representou para mim e porque, apesar de tudo que fez, ele continua sendo meu personagem favorito.

**Agradecimentos:** Ao lindo, fofo e apertável do _**Shaka Dirk**_ por ter topado a ingrata missão de revisar todas as 122 páginas desta história.


	2. A lua dos caçadores já começou

**A lua dos caçadores já começou**  
(_de 30 de Julho de 1993 a 10 de Junho de 1994_)

Sempre considerei a primavera a mais forte das estações. O fato de a natureza renascer após cada longo inverno, tirando forças _do nada _para erguer-se por cima do solo frio, enchendo o mundo de novas formas e cores. Aquela visão das manhãs mornas e meio úmidas, ainda guardando vestígios da estação branca sempre me confortava. Me confortava, sim, pois me fazia pensar no quanto éramos pequenos diante de tudo. Em como nossos problemas poderiam se resolver com o passar das estações. Tal como o pálido inverno que morre para dar lugar à vívida primavera.

Durante os últimos anos, porém, parecera que eu vivera preso a um inverno sem fim. Não um inverno rigoroso, daqueles que neva praticamente todos os dias e que faz muito, muito, _tanto_ frio. Mas parecia sim que eu estava vivendo numa estação constante, sem o aroma de nada que lembrasse compaixão. Monótona. Imutável.

Não importava a hora do dia, ele sempre parecia terrivelmente _igual _ao anterior. Branco, gelado e intimidante. Eu não sentia mais vontade de sair. Não queria mais fazer nenhuma das coisas que sempre me confortaram. Por que não havia mais com quem compartilhar nada daquilo. Não me sobrara ninguém.

Há mais de onze anos eu acordava toda a manhã e permanecia deitado, dizendo a mim mesmo _'só mais cinco minutos'_, meus olhos cerrados com força, o corpo morno e levemente dormente pouco a pouco ganhando consciência do mundo ao seu redor. Eu ficava ali, parado, quieto, em silêncio, torcendo para que quando eu abrisse os olhos, as coisas lá fora tivessem mudado. Pelo menos um pouco.

Eu torcia pela chegada de uma nova estação. Qualquer que ela fosse. O verão carregando seu ar úmido e pesado, quase sufocante. Um outono áspero, cor de maçã e pêra. Quem sabe até a minha tão sonhada primavera.

Mas tal como a vingança, que é servida fria depois que você pensa que tudo ficou bem, o mundo continuava do mesmo jeito. Como antes. Tão dolorosamente _igual_.

James e Lily mortos. Peter também. E você, Sirius, ainda o responsável por todos eles.

E era justamente _aquilo_. O fato de não conseguir sentir nada parecido com ódio que tornava as coisas piores de se suportar. Como eu poderia culpá-lo sem me sentir culpado também? Como poderia amaldiçoá-lo em paz se não conseguia perdoar a mim mesmo?

O frio continuava.

Mas naquele ano houve mudanças. Nada que servisse para me livrar do meu eterno inverno, mas parecia que ao menos alguém se lembrara de me estender um cobertor para que eu pudesse passar a noite sem tremer tanto.

A carta de Dumbledore chegou numa semana. A notícia da sua fuga de Azkaban, na outra. E eu me perguntei se era aquilo mesmo que eu queria: _Voltar para Hogwarts_? _O lugar onde fui mais feliz em toda a minha vida? Onde tive meus primeiros... meus _únicos _amigos?_

Onde conheci você?

A ironia era tamanha que cheguei a me segurar para não rir alto em meio à sala cheia de livros, mas ainda assim tão vazia. Tão cruel pensar que minha primeira real oportunidade em anos seria ofuscada justamente por _sua_ causa.

Óbvio que eu gostaria de voltar a Hogwarts. De estar mais uma vez dentro daqueles muros que, como uma velha igreja perto de casa, sempre me passaram aquela enorme e _quente_ sensação de segurança. Um inexpugnável refúgio.

Era claro que eu queria mais uma vez poder observar as escadarias que se moviam sozinhas. Os fantasmas fazendo festa no Grande Salão durante o Halloween. Queria _sim_ voltar a pensar que minhas preocupações se resumiam ao livro que leria naquela semana. Às pilhas de deveres de casa e penas usadas e pergaminhos manchados de tinta. Uma próxima aventura sob a Lua Cheia...

Pensei por quase uma semana inteira antes de aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore. Uma parte de mim querendo acreditar que, se o sábio diretor recorrera a alguém como _eu_, era porque _realmente_ precisava de ajuda. E eu não podia ignorar um pedido daquele quem me dera uma chance, a maior de todas.

Um lugar ao qual pertencer.

Seria egoísmo da minha parte recusar o convite por culpa daquele baú de lembranças que eu mantinha guardado, escondido dentro daqueles muros altos e até então, inacessíveis.

Ao menos foi isso que eu pensei, tentando me convencer de que eu era realmente _necessário_ e não apenas mais um fardo a ser carregado por alguém bondoso demais para ser verdadeiramente sincero.

E eu disse a mim mesmo que se você decidisse aparecer em Hogwarts eu estaria lá, esperando. Como um condenado que finalmente aceitou a sua sentença. Como um alguém que finalmente cansou-se de fugir.

Tínhamos negócios inacabados. Você e eu. Um mundo de coisas a resolver. Eu precisava saber porque você quis me machucar tanto. Saber o que eu fizera para _merecer_ os quase doze ininterruptos anos de inverno.

Lembro de ter pensado algumas vezes que você, talvez, mesmo com todo o meu cuidado, poderia ter descoberto o que eu sentia por você e simplesmente não gostara daquilo. E que justamente por _isso_ resolvera se vingar, tirando de mim tudo aquilo que eu mais prezava.

Meus amigos. Alguém em quem confiar.

_Você_.

Obviamente nunca me passou pela cabeça que a primeira coisa que faríamos juntos seria nos abraçarmos com toda a força e a necessidade daqueles que foram privados de verdadeiro contato humano por tantos anos. Jamais imaginei que não haveria brigas, nem discussões. Nenhuma arma apontada de você para mim ou de mim para você. Não me passou pela cabeça que, afinal, não tínhamos mudado. Não tanto assim.

Eu nunca imaginei que simplesmente pediríamos desculpas e seria isso. Que iríamos recomeçar do zero. Que era aquilo que queríamos. Uma segunda chance para fazer certo desta vez. Fazer _dar _certo. Corrigir as decisões erradas, dizer todas as palavras presas na garganta.

Não tínhamos como mudar o passado, claro, mas sempre havia um futuro. _Um bom futuro. _E eu pensava que sim, eu estaria, eu _queria_, estar ao seu lado, ao lado de Harry, para lutar por ele. Imaginei que recuperaríamos o tempo perdido. Que não haveria mais arrependimentos. E que nós faríamos grandes coisas. _Juntos_.

Sim. Era isso que eu esperava.

E foi com esta sensação que eu deixei Hogwarts para trás, naquele ano. Pensando em quando voltaria a vê-la e imaginando se, talvez, da próxima vez, seria em uma situação melhor e mais alegre.

'_E seria_._'_ Foi o que disse a mim mesmo, tão confiante quanto não me sentia há anos.

Eu _sentia_ que seria.

E era bom. Aquilo. Pensar que finalmente o meu inverno acabara e que eu era capaz de enxergar as pétalas frágeis e tímidas das flores que aos poucos saíam de seus botões em busca do sol morno da primavera.

**INTERL****ÚDIO | **_**Destined For Great Things**_

Quando era criança eu acreditava no Céu e, por conseqüência, no Inferno. Nascida trouxa, minha mãe tinha o costume de me levar à missa todos os domingos. Religiosamente.

Lembro de que eu gostava de ouvir o padre falando. Não por verdadeiramente compreender o que ele queria dizer com todas aquelas palavras longas, rebuscadas e difíceis, mas sim pela maneira que ele as proferia, como se realmente _acreditasse_ nelas. Também havia o fato de tantas pessoas estarem ali _apenas_ para ouvi-lo. Tudo aquilo me passava a sensação de fazer parte de algo maior. Algo importante.

Estar dentro daquelas paredes não me fazia sentir pequeno, inferior ou insignificante, como já ouvira muita gente dizer. Eu me sentia seguro. Parecia que alguém sempre estaria por perto para me proteger, não importasse o que acontecesse. _Nada _poderia me atingir ali.

Uma sensação que não durou muito.

Eu tinha pouco mais de seis anos e ia à minha primeira aula na Escola Dominical. E lá aprendi sobre como Aquele que chamavam de Deus protegia, sim, mas somente aos bons meninos, os que obedeciam aos pais e faziam suas tarefas. Também aprendi que Ele castigava os maus garotos, todos aqueles que diziam palavras feias e que batiam nas crianças menores.

E eu me perguntei o que acontecia com aqueles que agiam deste jeito. _Será que eles ficavam sem sobremesa ou apanhavam com uma régua ao estenderem a palma de suas mãos?_

Pouco depois, me disseram: se um garoto fosse mau, muito, mas _muito_ mau e, ao crescer não se arrependesse de ser mau, quando morresse _iria direto para o Inferno_.

Confesso que demorei a entender o que significava "ir para o Inferno". Só sabia que era algo que ninguém gostava de falar a respeito. Eu era, eles diziam, _um menino tão bonzinho_. Eu, portanto, não precisava me preocupar.

Mas mesmo assim um dia eu realmente achei que estivesse _lá _e me perguntei, na época, o que fizera de errado. Quem eu desrespeitara ou não obedecera ou brigara para merecer aquilo?

Foi quando mamãe parou de me levar à missa e papai não conseguia mais olhar para mim durante muito tempo sem que seus olhos ficassem vermelhos e úmidos.

E ele sempre acabava balançando a cabeça, cabisbaixo, antes de passar as mãos nos meus cabelos e começar a pedir desculpas sem parar, falando com ninguém em especial, as palavras saindo como se ele estivesse _rezando_. E eu o encarava, confuso demais para entender o significado de tudo aquilo, enquanto ele dizia sempre as mesmas coisas. _"É injusto, Remus. Um menino tão inteligente, tão esperto. Tinha tanta coisa pela frente. Foi minha culpa. Minha culpa. Não é justo. Não é justo."_

Eu demorei a entender que meu pai se considerava responsável pelo que me acontecera. Demorei a entender o motivo de mamãe ter passado ir à igreja sozinha, a cabeça sempre erguida quando saia de casa, como se desafiasse Deus a castigá-la por alguma coisa. E todas às vezes, quando ela voltava, os seus braços magros me envolviam com força, enquanto dizia que não se importaria de ir para Inferno, desde que pudesse me proteger de tudo e de todos.

Ela não pôde, é claro, e durante muito tempo aquela palavra, aquele _lugar_ fez parte de mim. Passei anos achando que iria para o Inferno por ser _o que_ eu era — mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que fizera de errado. E várias, várias vezes eu realmente achei que já estivesse lá, preso para sempre, antes de ser acordado pelo sol matutino batendo em meu rosto, e entender: mais uma Lua Cheia se passara e _não_, não fora daquela vez que me carregaram para junto dela.

Hoje não acredito que valha a pena darmos um nome para o lugar aonde vamos quando morremos. Não é como se realmente houvesse alguém medindo e anotando cada uma de nossas ações para então pesá-las sobre uma balança no Último Dia. E então decidir, sem piedade, que não há mais volta.

Não acho que haja uma vida curta o bastante para não se cometer erros demais. Nem vida longa o suficiente para consertar tudo aquilo que fizemos de errado. Aquilo que nos arrependemos de ter feito.

Não posso dizer que tive uma existência breve, nem que aprendi com cada um dos meus erros. Não posso dizer que fui alguém que viveu plenamente ou que, se eu pudesse voltar e refazer as coisas que fiz, eu as faria, outra vez, _todas e cada uma delas_, sem hesitar.

Na verdade, sei que se houvesse tempo, provavelmente não seria capaz de mudar tudo que deveria mudar.

Até poderia dizer a um _eu_ mais jovem e mais tolo para que _arriscasse_ quando teve a chance, embora o medo de ser rejeitado fosse obviamente tão maior e tão mais real. E, talvez, eu também devesse dizer a um outro _eu_ — já nem tão jovem assim, mais ainda muito, muito tolo — a pensar duas, três, _quantas vezes _fossem necessárias antes de se deixar levar por algo que era errado e que ele sabia que era, não importasse o quão cansado estivesse de lutar e resistir e achar que não valia mais a pena mesmo.

Mas era óbvio que somente mudar algo no passado não me traria necessariamente alegria ou paz futuras. Eu só queria ter tido mais chances de continuar, ter tempo para reparar os meus erros em vez de apagá-los como se nunca os tivesse cometido. Parecia estúpido, pensar assim, mas eu não podia evitar.

A verdade é que eu amei uma pessoa em vida e não tenho certeza de se quero encontrá-la agora, na hora da minha morte. Mas eu deveria. Por inúmeras razões. Especialmente para pedir desculpas. Por não termos tido muito tempo.

_Por não aproveitarmos o tempo que tivemos._

Meu pai achava que eu estava destinado a grandes coisas e sofreu muito por isso. Foi um dos seus maiores enganos. Isso e o fato de ter se culpado até o fim pelo que acontecera comigo.

Ele nunca entendeu que eu não estava destinado à coisa alguma. Pura e simplesmente porque não havia isso de destino. O que existia era um caminho e a nossa decisão de _como _percorrê-lo.

E eu escolhera trilhar o meu pelas sombras, sempre temendo ser queimado pela luz forte do sol. E, de fato, cheguei ao fim do meu caminho tão inteiro quanto poderia. Mas também doente e pálido.

Evitei muitas coisas. Perdi muitas coisas. Pessoas. Oportunidades. Sensações.

Já minhas lembranças, aquelas que eu tanto quis manter intactas, escaparam ilesas, sem nenhum arranhão. Mas se tornaram ornamentos sem brilho. Opacos pela falta de luz. Cobertos de pó. Foram tudo que me restaram.

Mas ao examiná-las de perto eu me pergunto por que, afinal, quis tanto guardar memórias que não serviam para mais nada. Lembranças pelas quais nem sempre se vale a pena chorar.

Eu nunca chorei por você, Sirius.

**(TBC)**

**

* * *

Sobre a fic: **"Verona" está dividida entre cenas que cabem dentro da cronologia dos livros (aquelas cujos títulos são seguidos por datas) e os chamados "interlúdios", em sua maioria flashbacks ou reflexões do Remus sobre como a vida dele é uma droga.

**NdA: **A idéia original dessa fic nasceu de um comentário que li sobre praticamente não existirem histórias em que o relacionamento não-fraternal dos puppies começasse (para valer) apenas _depois_ de o nosso amigo Sirius sair da prisão. É mais ou menos isso o que vocês vão ler aqui. E, sim, eu sei que é sacanagem com eles. Malz aeh.


	3. Falcões da Noite

**Falcões da Noite**  
(_de 27 a 29 de Junho de 1995_)

A escuridão acabara de cair quando escutei as batidas na porta, como se você apenas estivesse à espera da segurança das trevas para se mostrar. Se eu dissesse que estava surpreso em vê-lo, estaria mentido. Se dissesse que tive vontade de abraçá-lo novamente, também.

Não era nada fácil assimilar a idéia de que você estava de volta para _valer_. E que ia dormir no meu sofá e roncar alto, como nos velhos tempos. Eu achava que se o tocasse, mais uma vez que fosse, você poderia desaparecer e que levaria consigo todas as certezas, todas as esperanças que me mantiveram vivo até então. Desvanecer como uma lembrança antiga.

Nunca esqueci da primeira noite que passamos sob o mesmo teto após aqueles, já então, treze anos separados. Lembro especialmente de você ficar acordado a madrugada _inteira_.

Dava para ouvir seus passos ecoarem pela casa, inquieto por estar novamente dentro de quatro paredes. Claustrofóbico. Eu acordara pelo menos duas vezes com o barulho, mas, em vez de descer e perguntar se você precisava de alguma coisa, eu preferira me sentar na cama, fitando o velho e gasto papel de parede do quarto, sem conseguir fechar os olhos, me perguntando _o que _eu poderia lhe oferecer para passar o tempo.

_Será que uma xícara de chá com biscoitos e histórias sobre anos de uma vida anônima e solitária lhe distrairiam?_, eu me perguntei, rindo amargamente, num sopro de vida, para a penumbra.

Ou talvez você achasse que _eu_ quem gostaria de saber sobre a _sua_ temporada em Azkaban?

Sim. Talvez eu pudesse achar interessante a idéia de ficar a par de cada detalhe sórdido e escuso dos seus miseráveis doze anos e assim, quem sabe, sentir-me em paz... _Consciente de que pelo menos alguém naquele mundo todo sofrera mais do que eu?_

Foi somente na terceira noite que tomei coragem para descer, dizendo a mim mesmo que aquilo era só porque você estava começando a me deixar maluco com aquele barulho. Dizendo a mim mesmo que _eu_ precisava dormir e que você-

"Eu sinto muito." A sua voz me alcançou antes que eu terminasse de descer as escadas. Você estava sentado no sofá, os braços cruzados, vestindo os pijamas que eu lhe emprestara e que ficavam muito largos e muito curtos em você. Dava para ver seus tornozelos ossudos aparecendo sob a flanela azul. "Eu sabia que ia acabar te acordando, desculpa."

"Eu já estava acordado." Respondi tentando sorrir para tranqüilizá-lo. Não consegui. Eu nunca fora um bom mentiroso. Jamais fui capaz de enganá-lo por muito tempo.

Mas tentei, assim mesmo, algumas vezes. Mais do que eu gostaria.

"Sempre durmo mal nessa época do ano," acrescentei depois de alguns instantes, incerto e constrangido, também cruzando os braços, sem saber mais o que fazer ou o que dizer. "Deve ser o tempo." A desculpa saiu assim mesmo. Tola, estúpida e completamente desnecessária.

Mas você fez um aceno discreto com a cabeça, concordando, e se afastou um pouco, me dando espaço para sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Meu olhar vagou sobre a manta e o travesseiro que eu lhe dera duas noites atrás, agora caídos no chão. Você percebeu meu olhar e imediatamente esticou o braço para pegá-los, um reflexo involuntário. Estendi minha mão ao mesmo tempo, colocando-a sobre a sua, tentando impedi-lo de se censurar por algo tão banal. O contato da sua pele quente contra a minha me fez prender a respiração e mal nos encaramos antes de desviarmos o olhar. Constrangedor, previsível. Não sabíamos mais como agir.

"_Desculpa_." E você repetiu com o rosto baixo e a voz rouca. Uma mão enfiada nos cabelos, sem saber mais o que falar. Sem saber como se portar próximo a outro ser humano. Eu não podia censurá-lo. _Quem disse que eu sabia?_ "Estava calor e eu-"

Alcancei a manta e o travesseiro, lançando-os para longe como se não valessem nada. E de fato, não valiam. Ambos atingiram a perna da mesa ao canto, caindo sobre o soalho sem qualquer ruído. Você arregalou os olhos, um instante apenas, um brilho curioso dançando sobre as íris acinzentadas.

"Está realmente calor," concordei sem desviar o olhar das duas peças, como se suas dobras e sombras do tecido me hipnotizassem. Como se eu precisasse olhar para elas para não olhar para você. Ao meu lado, a sua respiração ficava cada vez mais forte. "A gente devia, sei lá, dar uma volta," sugeri sem pensar muito, querendo só sair dali. "Esse lugar sempre foi meio sufocante."

Senti você balançar a cabeça ao meu lado. Talvez se lembrasse de que eu nunca fora exatamente um fã de caminhadas noturnas e, desta forma, entendesse que eu só fazia aquilo por _sua _causa e então estivesse apenas grato por isso. Ou, talvez, você simplesmente não soubesse como dizer 'não' sem soar grosso, rude e mal-agradecido.

Mas a noite nos recebeu bem, até, com sua brisa úmida e morna, o cheiro de orvalho e da terra que juntos me passavam uma enorme sensação de paz. Andamos até o celeiro onde Bicuço estava escondido e ele sacudiu as asas, feliz, quando o viu. Eu me mantive afastado enquanto você fazia uma leve reverência e, em seguida, se aproximava para acariciar-lhe às penas. Assisti-o murmurar alguma coisa para ele, sorrindo. Pensei em como ele parecia ser o seu melhor amigo, perfeitamente capaz de entendê-lo tão, _tão _melhor do que eu.

E era claro que eu não pensei que você se sentia à vontade com o hipogrifo por tão óbvias razões. Porque vocês dois tinham certas coisas em comum. As pessoas os temiam, sem saber que apenas ações erradas despertariam a ira de vocês. Os dois eram fugitivos, perseguidos por crimes que não cometeram e, embora ambos fossem vítimas das circunstâncias, ainda assim tinham culpa em algumas coisas. Não eram, de fato, completamente inocentes. Mas vocês só agiram por instinto, medo e alguma auto-preservação. Talvez um pouco de orgulho.

"Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim" comentei, distraído, quando saímos do celeiro. Em resposta você deu uma risadinha, mais amarga do que alegre.

"Você-" e a sua voz morreu por alguns instantes, antes de respirar fundo e continuar, como se estivesse se esquecido da maneira de usar as palavras. Como se estranhasse o som da sua própria voz. "Você sempre achou isso, né, Aluado? Que as pessoas não gostavam de você."

Rodei os olhos, ainda que ouvir o velho apelido me alegrasse de uma estranha maneira. "_Ele_ não é bem uma pessoa, Sirius."

"Ah, você entendeu." Foi a sua resposta. Levemente irritada, _e_ evasiva, como se aquilo decidisse o assunto.

Voltamos a caminhar, sem nunca tomar a estrada principal, onde mesmo àquela hora alguém poderia aparecer e reconhecê-lo ou qualquer coisa assim. Cartazes de buscas estavam espalhados no vilarejo não muito longe dali. Era claro que você sempre poderia se transformar, mas ainda assim nenhum de nós parecia disposto a correr o risco. Não hoje. Não mais.

_Como mudamos_, eu pensei de repente, sendo tomado por uma estranha vontade de chorar. Um nó se formara na minha garganta como se alguém tivesse acabado de me lançar uma azaração. Me segurei como pude e, embora talvez meus olhos estivessem brilhantes, minha voz saiu firme quando voltei a falar.

"Mas é verdade. Não há mais muita gente que goste mesmo de mim." Retomei o assunto ao fazermos o caminho de volta para minha casa.

"Nem de mim." Você riu outra vez. _Outra risada amarga_. Talvez você só tivesse mudado a sua maneira de rir, eu pensei, ou talvez fosse eu quem tivesse me esquecido de como ela costumava soar. Fazia tanto tempo. "Não que isso importe." Você acrescentou, pensativo, alguns segundos depois.

"Mas importa." Encarei-o de soslaio e você abaixou a cabeça, derrotado diante do peso da minha afirmação. "_Importa_."

Uma vez dentro da casa, fomos direto para a cozinha onde comecei a preparar um chá, meus movimentos da varinha inconscientes, quase robóticos. Eu mal me dei conta de quando já tinha aprontado tudo e estava sentado na mesa, de frente para você, olhando de vez em quando para o fogão, distraído, meus braços cruzados sobre a superfície lisa à espera da água ferver.

"Nós não precisamos conversar, precisamos?" A sua voz quebrou o silêncio de uma maneira tão eficiente quanto teria sido uma xícara que se espatifa pelo chão, espelhando cacos pontudos. "Quero dizer, sobre tudo que aconteceu?"

Voltei os olhos do bule, cuja água começava a borbulhar de leve, e o encarei. Você não se encolheu sob o peso do meu olhar, mas eu podia sentir, quase podia _ouvir_, o seu coração batendo rápido e assustado. Vi os anos pesados nas sombras dos seus olhos. Vi todos os dias e noites de silêncio. Arrependimento. Desejo de vingança. O pedido de desculpas que foi sufocado até perder o sentido. E o medo, ah, o medo de ser tarde demais...

E talvez minha resposta não tenha lhe dado a paz que você tanto queria e que, de verdade, _precisava_. Mas eu sei que foi o bastante para aquela noite.

"Não há nada para conversarmos, Sirius."

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Só para caso de não ter reparado, fui eu que atirei em você**_

Você não tinha como saber que eu já me sentia daquela forma antes, embora eu mesmo não entendesse muito bem o que sentia, não na época. Nem que talvez tenha sido por causa daquilo que as coisas chegaram ao ponto em que chegaram.

Você não tinha como saber que todas aquelas suas perguntas sobre _onde _eu me enfiara e _o que _eu fizera nas noites em que eu não estava por perto, ao seu lado, em missões para a Ordem, por exemplo, sempre, _sempre_ me deixavam de mãos atadas. Não por eu não conhecer as respostas, mas por _não_ saber o que você _esperava_ ouvir de mim. _Seria a verdade que você queria?_, era o que me perguntava, sempre. Sempre.

O que você acharia se soubesse que, em uma de tantas daquelas noites, quando éramos jovens e lutávamos por um mundo livre e melhor, eu simplesmente, vez ou outra ficava de _saco cheio _de tantas reuniões, tantas perdas e tão poucos ganhos e resolvia, do nada, ir até algum pub no centro de Londres? E que lá uma garota qualquer puxaria conversa comigo e que nós acabaríamos saindo juntos? Você ia mesmo querer saber que eu me sentia o pior canalha do mundo quando, antes dela ir embora, eu lhe dizia que eu e ela simplesmente não voltaríamos a nos ver porque... eu já tinha _outra pessoa?_

Se eu lhe contasse, aposto que você faria alguma piadinha sem graça sobre o seu amigo, que sempre fora tão santinho, estar finalmente colocando 'as asinhas de fora'. Mas você acabaria, eu tenho certeza, _certeza absoluta_, me perguntando, afinal, quem era essa tal 'outra pessoa' a quem eu me referira. E eu fico pensando, Sirius, o que você diria se soubesse que essa pessoa, é claro, era você?

Eu não podia te contar e mesmo assim nunca consegui me esquecer dos silêncios constrangedores em que assisti você passar as mãos nos cabelos, irritado comigo e consigo. Seu rosto coberto por uma máscara indecifrável. De raiva, de exaustão e de medo, antes de dar as costas e dizer _'Ah, deixa para lá, Aluado'_. E daí você falava que só estava cansado demais. Que andava _pensando_ demais. Que estava tudo, tudo bem-

Talvez você não saiba, mas hoje eu também me culpo por isso e fico imaginando que deveria ter tido coragem para dizer o que eu pensava já naquela época. Deveria ter esclarecido todos aqueles mal-entendidos. Nos dado o benefício da dúvida. Uma chance de errar.

Mas o medo que eu sentia de te perder como _amigo_, a única certeza que eu tinha de você, facilmente me venceu em cada uma daquelas vezes. Foi o medo que me fez achar que eu estava agindo da melhor maneira. Achar que não havia nada de errado em manter o meu seguro silêncio. Ele era indolor para o resto do mundo enquanto permanecesse assim. E era a minha vida, afinal. Eu tinha o direito de fazer o que bem entendesse. Sair e dormir com _quem_ eu bem entendesse. É, era bem engraçado, até, se você parar para pensar. Aparentemente, eu só não podia _gostar_ de quem bem entendesse.

Sendo sincero e sem maquiar os fatos, Sirius. Não vou tentar fingir que podia ter sido diferente, sendo que, no final, a verdade era que eu sentia só medo. Medo que virou comodismo e me fez pensar que se eu tivesse paciência, tudo acabaria se acertando, eventualmente. Um dia.

Eu só não fazia idéia de que seria a um custo tão alto e que levaria tanto tempo para as coisas se acertarem, _acontecerem_.

E nem que tudo duraria tão pouco, como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

**(TBC)**

**

* * *

NdA: **Como prometido, atualizações regulares! Comentários e críticas são muito bem-vindos. ;)


	4. Abençoados os que choram

**Abençoados os que choram, pois eles serão confortados**  
_(de 30 de Junho a 2 de Julho de 1995)_

Após a primeira reunião da nova Ordem da Fênix, voltamos para casa afoitos e irrequietos. E, assim como aconteceu em suas primeiras noites sob o meu teto, nenhum de nós conseguiu dormir. Então acabei descendo as escadas, impaciente, no meio da madrugada e não me surpreendi ao encontrá-lo outra vez sentado no sofá, a manta e o travesseiro largados no chão.

Sem trocarmos nada mais do que um par de olhares, andamos até à cozinha, onde me ocupei em preparar um chá antes de sentar na cadeira à sua frente, em silêncio. Durante vários minutos só me preocupei em observar a fumaça rala, quase etérea, que subia do bule e da xícara quente, firmemente segura em minhas mãos. Você, do outro lado, bebericava o chá pelando, sem parecer muito preocupado em queimar a língua. E talvez nós pudéssemos ter permanecido daquele jeito por horas, até que o sono finalmente nos vencesse. Parecia até que tínhamos nos acostumado ao silêncio e que, a nossa maneira, gostávamos dele. O compreendíamos.

Da minha parte, eu podia dizer que apreciava os sons que se sobressaiam no ambiente quando tudo mais ao redor estava quieto. Quando a única coisa que parecia importar era que o resto do mundo continuava ali, parado, mesmo que nós não quiséssemos prestar atenção nele.

Já você... bem, talvez você apenas gostasse de ouvir todos aqueles ruídos banais dos quais fora privado por tantos anos. Talheres batendo contra a louça. A água para o chá borbulhando sobre o fogo. Vozes perdidas ao longe, conversas anônimas das quais pegamos apenas palavras soltas e que não nos dizem nada.

Ainda assim tínhamos o que discutir. Podíamos _querer _o silêncio, adulá-lo com a ponta dos dedos, até, mas eu sabia que não havia como evitar por muito tempo. Eu não podia, pelo menos. Era como uma necessidade em deixar tudo claro. Um dever meu para com você.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntei, acrescentando mais uma colher de açúcar à minha segunda xícara de chá, apenas para ter algo que fazer com as mãos.

Você não deu mostras de sequer ter ouvido minha pergunta. Ou talvez, que não havia entendido. Você somente se preocupou em continuar bebendo o chá, sem se mexer, por longos minutos.

"Não." E a sua resposta veio de repente, sem me encarar, o olhar perdido nalgum ponto entre a xícara em suas mãos e o bule sobre a mesa. "Não tenho."

"Pensei que você nunca mais quisesse voltar para lá." Forcei. A idéia de que eu precisava chamá-lo à _razão_.

Dessa vez você me encarou, o cenho franzido, um sorriso irritado brincando com o canto dos seus lábios. Você sentia falta daquilo, eu sabia. Não falta de sorrir, mas de _querer sorrir_. Mesmo quando não havia nenhuma razão para tal. Mesmo quando toda a sua perspectiva no futuro próximo fosse ficar trancafiado num lugar que você odiasse. Como se aquele fosse o _seu _dever para com os _outros_.

Mas não era, Sirius. E era minha obrigação lembrá-lo disso.

"É algo que eu posso fazer pela Ordem. Nós precisamos de um esconderijo e eu tenho o lugar ideal. Eu sei que não é _preciso_, mas é... perfeito." Seu argumento matou o meu antes mesmo que eu pudesse proferi-lo. Senti frio a despeito de todo chá quente e doce que bebera. Sem piscar, assisti você levar sua xícara aos lábios, esperando que suas palavras surtissem efeito.

Eu as ignorei. Talvez para irritá-lo. Talvez porque eu não tivesse nada melhor a dizer. Mas você não pareceu se importar. Não muito.

"Bem, ninguém vive naquele lugar há anos-" comentei depois de mais um período de silêncio, no intento de quebrá-lo. Apenas para poder continuar falando. Só para ouvir você responder. Alguma coisa. _Qualquer _coisa.

Mas foi aí que você sorriu. Sorriso decididamente satisfeito. Imoral, quase. Você não se esquecera de que, no final das contas, tudo poderia ser reduzido a um jogo onde quem ganha é quem não tem nada a perder. E eu sempre perdia, mas só porque nunca tinha coragem de arriscar.

"_Eles _nunca vão deixar aquele lugar de verdade, Remus. E eu nunca deixarei de vê-los, você pode apostar nisso."

"Mas você não _precisava_." Repeti, desolado. "Não era sua obrigação. Não isso."

"Eu sei." Mas você balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. E o silêncio voltou.

Eu realmente gostaria de conseguir mais do que conversas amenas como essas. Pequenas, curtas, tão sem importância e, obviamente, não fazia idéia de que podia fazer muito mais do que aquilo. Mas _doze anos eram doze anos_, era o que eu pensava sempre e sempre. E aquilo me mantinha calado. Conformado com o silêncio. Meio que apaixonado por ele.

Mas talvez nós não tivéssemos mudado tanto. Talvez apenas desacostumados à idéia de falar com alguém que nos compreendesse. Alguém que soubesse exatamente o que estávamos pensando. Que nos conhecesse. E precisávamos trabalhar aquilo. Não ajudaríamos ninguém daquela forma. Muito menos a nós dois.

Aquele era o meu dever também. Ajudá-lo a lembrar daquilo que eu nunca conseguira de esquecer. O silêncio não ajudava. Não o tempo todo.

"Sirius?"

Você me encarou, mas o seu sorriso sumira. A expressão voltara a ser séria e intimidante. Uma nova expressão. Algo com o qual eu deveria me acostumar, se quisesse acertar as coisas. Eu queria.

"Eu-" comecei, mas um nó se formou na minha garganta no mesmo instante. Um nó imenso e sufocante. O nó então apertou sem querer deixar o ar entrar ou sair. Fechei os olhos, como que por reflexo, e bebi mais chá. O liquido desceu devagar. Morno. E insuportavelmente doce.

Hesitando, estendi meu braço, dando um tapinha amigável sobre a sua mão, que segurava a xícara quase vazia. Nos encaramos de maneira cúmplice e não conseguimos evitar que uma risada curta e morna escapasse, pairando entre nós. Era algo que parecia que estivera preso em algum lugar, ali dentro, apenas esperando por uma face familiar para poder se soltar.

"Senti sua falta." A minha voz finalmente saiu, suave. Você abaixou o rosto por alguns momentos, antes de levantá-lo outra vez e sorrir, desta vez com algo que se parecia com tranqüilidade. Era um sorriso antigo, aquele. Daqueles que guardamos em fotografias. Pelo menos eu achava que era. Eu pensara que tivesse me esquecido dele, mas não. E saber daquilo me alegrou muito mais do que ter você por perto ou do que a mera sensação de dever cumprido. Muito mais do que o silêncio, finalmente confortável, que se seguiu às suas palavras.

"Também senti a sua."

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Rather Lovely Thing**_

Eu me lembro da nossa noite de formatura. Da hora em que subimos de volta ao dormitório, logo depois de James sair de fininho com Lily para _'ver as estrelas'_ lá fora_._

Estávamos só nós três. Eu, você e Peter. Nos sentamos e ficamos fazendo planos durante horas. Falamos sobre quando fôssemos lutar contra Voldemort. Quando, de verdade, faríamos alguma diferença. Lembro de Peter falar algo sobre como a mãe dele ficaria orgulhosa no dia em que vencêssemos a guerra e então de você fazer uma piadinha sobre a sua própria mãe e a provável opinião dela a respeito do assunto. Lembro de não saber se você estava feliz ou chateado com aquilo.

Tínhamos uma generosa quota de whisky de fogo e cerveja amanteigada para nossa comemoração particular e assim nos mantivemos ocupados enquanto esperávamos pelo retorno de James. Incrivelmente você foi o primeiro a ceder à bebida e ao cansaço, caindo no sono sobre o carpete de nosso dormitório, seus resmungos sonolentos como os de uma criança. Bêbado, mas ainda consciente, Peter me ajudou a colocá-lo em sua cama e, enquanto ele se prontificava a verificar se Lily não tinha jogado James da Torre de Astronomia, aproveitei para tirar os seus sapatos e então me sentei ao seu lado, na sua cama. Observei você dormir.

Acho que foi naquela hora que eu fui atingido. Atingido pela real noção do quanto você _importava _para mim e, ao contrário do que poderia se imaginar, o que eu senti ao perceber não foi pânico. Nada parecido com os sintomas típicos: falta de ar, coração acelerado, mãos trêmulas e suadas. Eu me lembro apenas de ter sido assaltado por alguma confusão, sim, mas foi só. E mesmo assim durou bem pouco.

Um clichê, no fim. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e eu observei o seu peito subir e descer devagar, seus lábios cheios entreabertos. Os cabelos negros espalhados, desajeitados, sobre o travesseiro. Devo ter soltado um suspiro. Um meio termo entre admiração e alegria. Você sempre foi o rapaz bonito do grupo. Aquele que poderia ter quem quisesse, mas, que ainda assim, escolhera a _nós_.

Fiquei ali, parado, velando o seu sono entorpecido pelo o que pareceram horas. Talvez tenham sido. Lembro de contar as dobras do seu uniforme amarrotado e anotar, mentalmente, os detalhes da gravata vermelha e dourada que pendia para o lado, parecendo que lhe sufocava lentamente. A camisa com três botões a menos, perdidos no meio de alguma brincadeira e a pele pálida que devia ser macia, aparecendo um pouco por debaixo do tecido de algodão.

E eu não sei até hoje se realmente _aconteceu _ou se imaginei tudo, mas lembro, quase nitidamente, de me ver estendendo uma das mãos, mergulhado num estado calmo e pacífico; certo de que aquilo, de que o ato de observá-lo em silêncio, era que eu realmente _queria_ para o resto da minha vida. Seguro de que aquela era a primeira vez que eu tinha _certeza_, uma real certeza de alguma coisa. Devagar então eu me pusera a soltar o nó já frouxo da sua gravata, puxando-a com cuidado para que ela não se enrolasse em seu pescoço e você não acabasse se enforcando durante a noite ou algo parecido.

Ao menos era isso que eu teria dito a Peter e James caso eles tivessem aparecido de repente. Caso me surpreendessem durante aquele que, sem dúvidas, era o ato de mais puro egoísmo ao qual eu já me permitira. Tocá-lo porque eu _queria_, mesmo que não fosse permitido. Mesmo que fosse apenas por tão pouco tempo.

Mas ninguém apareceu e, em paz, eu pude reparar que, conforme eu puxava o tecido vermelho e dourado, fazendo com ele deslizasse pela gola de sua camisa, você se mexia de leve em seu sono, grunhindo sons pequenos e inteligíveis. Foi quando eu congelei, minha mão parada a poucos centímetros da sua face, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido caso você tivesse acordado naquele exato instante. No que você teria feito ao me ver parado tão próximo do seu rosto. Ao ver que eu o encarava daquela maneira.

Mesmo anos depois eu ainda pensava sobre a nossa última noite em Hogwarts. No que realmente acontecera e no que eu apenas sonhara, deixando que minha vontade e saudade preenchessem as lacunas feitas pelo tempo. Eu sabia que sempre podia dar um final melhor e mais feliz cada vez que me via pensando novamente no assunto. E era por isso que _nunca_, em meus sonhos, você se levantou zangado, perguntando o que _diabos_ eu fazia ali. Em minha mente você sempre abrira os olhos, meio sonolento, mas risonho, perguntando _por que _eu demorara tanto.

Você perguntava o que eu estava esperando para continuar.

Nós nunca nos beijávamos. Acho que aquilo estava muito além do que eu esperaria imaginar, na época, embora conseguisse visualizar perfeitamente você se afastando na cama e dando espaço para que eu pudesse me deitar ao seu lado. Eu então enfiava meu rosto na dobra do seu pescoço e nós adormecíamos juntos, abraçados. Sem perguntas ou afirmações. Sem palavras ou gestos súbitos que pudessem estragar tudo.

Eu tentava me lembrar daquele dia sempre que queria me sentir melhor e eu sempre _falhava_ nisso. Por que pensar, _sonhar_ com nossas boas lembranças, com nossos desejos mais felizes até podia parecer uma atitude sábia para afastarmos a dor. Mas não era.

A alegria era tão facilmente consumida pela tristeza. Como lenha seca depois de um dia todo debaixo do sol então aos poucos devorada pelo fogo. E era _desesperador_ ver algo que um dia parecera tão puro e tão forte e tão _sólido_, de uma hora para outra, reduzido a cinzas.

E eu não queria. Não queria ver minhas lembranças se esvaírem assim, como poeira ao vento. Como se não valessem nada. Por isso eu tentei esquecê-las. Mantê-las guardadas, preservadas em algum lugar ermo, longe do sol e do fogo.

Por um tempo, até funcionou e eu pude olhar para o mundo certo de que ainda havia oportunidades para se conquistar. Novas chances de ser feliz. Eu até consegui olhar para outra pessoa e, por alguns momentos, não pensar em você.

Mas você ainda estava lá, Sirius. Escondido. Adormecido, quem sabe. Pronto para abrir seus olhos cor de _cinzas _e perguntar, com aquela voz meio sonolenta, meio sabida, por que eu demorara _tanto_.

Perguntar pelo que, afinal, eu estivera esperando esse tempo todo.

**(TBC)**

**

* * *

NdA: **Aproveitando que ainda é 14 de Fevereiro: _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY_! Okay que nosso Dia dos Namorados é só em Junho, mas ficam aqui os **parabéns** pros Puppies. E, como prometido, capítulo novo! Comentários e manifestações de '_Pedala, Remus!_' são bem-vindos, é claro. ;)


	5. Pilhagem

**Pilhagem**  
_(15 de Julho de 1995)_

"Merlin, Aluado, esse lugar não mudou _nada_."

Quase derrubei a braçada de livros que tinha nas mãos ao ouvir a sua voz atrás de mim. Virei o corpo, encarando-o com uma expressão irritada enquanto colocava os pesados volumes sobre a cama. Resmunguei um "_não faça isso!"_ e apenas depois voltei ao que me mantivera ocupado nas últimas duas horas: revirar meu velho guarda-roupa. Pilhas de vestes remendadas, livros e um sem número de caixas agora se acumulavam por todos os cantos do quarto. Afinal, se após a última reunião entre os membros da Ordem ficara decidido que íamos nos mudar permanentemente para Grimmauld Place, eu queria ter certeza de que estava levando tudo que precisava.

"Nossa, você ainda guarda esses livros?" Havia um tom que mesclava descrença, implicância e algum vestígio de prazer em sua voz. Inconscientemente, aquilo me fez sorrir. "Já deve existir a nova versão da nova versão da versão _deste_ aqui!"

Olhei por cima do ombro. Você tinha sentado na minha cama sem convite, sem parecer preocupado. Aquilo também me fez sorrir. Pensei que, talvez, depois de todos aqueles dias desde que viera me procurar a pedido de Dumbledore, você aos poucos estivesse voltando a se acostumar com a idéia de ter alguém por perto. E eu precisava admitir que havia um lado bem egoísta bastante feliz por saber que aquela pessoa era _eu_.

"Ah, esses aí são _seus_," disse eu sem me voltar, tirando mais caixas de dentro do maleiro do guarda-roupa. "Quando você saiu da casa do James para procurar seu canto em Londres, o senhor deixou o seu malão de Hogwarts aqui comigo, se lembra?"

Virei novamente, desta vez para encará-lo, meus braços agora ocupados por uma pilha de pequenas caixas de papelão. Você ainda mantinha um dos livros sobre o seu colo, observando-o distraidamente, virando as páginas, alisando-as com as mãos, compenetrado como eu nunca vira antes.

"Sabe, Sirius," comecei, sem conseguir resistir. "Acho que você deve ter olhado mais para esse livro _agora_ do que em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts _juntos_."

Você ergueu o rosto, uma expressão muito particular estampada nele. Um misto de nostalgia, saudade e — eu acrescentaria alguns meses depois, quando me lembrasse daquele dia, sozinho, — _paz_.

E eu sabia por quê.

Porque ter certeza de que havia um passado que tanto amávamos parecia nos deixar mais tranqüilos na hora de olhar para o futuro e decidir que ele não podia ser tão mal assim. Se já havia dado certo uma vez, por que não daria de novo?

"Achei que você tivesse jogado tudo fora. Botado fogo, sei lá." Sua voz assumiu um tom de risada contida, mesclada com saudade. "Você sempre estava reclamando que eu largava minhas coisas por aí e que-" você se calou por um instante, como se puxasse algo particular pela memória e aquilo o divertisse imensamente. "Que um dia você ia _'acabar jogando todas as minhas meias no lixo e que apostava que eu nem iria perceber, porque eu nunca prestava atenção onde largava minhas coisas mesmo'_."

Sentei na cama, ao seu lado, ainda segurando a mesma pilha de caixas e o encarei com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida, um sorriso constrangido machucando minhas bochechas. Você sustentou o meu olhar.

"Você _lembra_." A minha voz saiu como se eu não acreditasse no que ouvia, levemente risonha e um pouco envergonhada.

"Lembro." Você voltou a olhar para o livro em suas mãos. Suas mãos que, mais do que seu rosto, nitidamente mostravam as marcas do tempo. Pequenas cicatrizes feitas pelas rochas de Azkaban, nas noites em que você provavelmente esmurrou as paredes de sua cela, gritando que era inocente.

Sem ninguém para te ouvir.

"Quer saber um segredo?" perguntei na tentativa de afastar aquela súbita imagem da minha mente, começando a abrir as caixas em meu colo para analisar o conteúdo delas. Você não respondeu, apenas mordeu seu lábio inferior, uma leve curiosidade cobrindo sua face pouco a pouco. Sorri um sorriso constrangido antes de continuar. "Eu realmente _joguei _algumas das suas meias fora."

E você balançou a cabeça, um sorriso involuntário se formando e crescendo, sem dar mostras de parar por aí. Me senti quente e aliviado por dentro.

"Sabe, eu também tenho um segredo para te contar." E as suas sobrancelhas estavam bem juntas, quase formando uma única e escura e concentrada linha. Desta vez fui eu quem ficou em silêncio, embora a curiosidade obviamente dançasse em meus olhos, nítida e clara para quem quisesse ver. "_Eu percebi_." E a sua voz era quase maliciosa, como se você tivesse guardado aquilo por anos apenas à espera da oportunidade de me afrontar. Arregalei os olhos e logo nós dois começamos a rir, nossos corpos balançando, os ombros se tocando de leve.

"Por que você nunca disse _nada_?" Perguntei quando recuperei a voz, voltando a fitar a caixa aberta em minhas mãos. Havia pelo menos umas três dúzias de cartas ali dentro. Tirei uma aleatoriamente, sem prestar atenção no que fazia. "Eu devo ter jogado fora, sei lá eu, pelo menos uns dez pares seus!"

E você deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. "O que eu poderia ter dito? Foi minha culpa, afinal."

Balancei a cabeça, concordando, e, ao me imitar, o seu olhar caiu para a carta que eu pegara nas mãos. Abaixei o rosto para examiná-la e imediatamente reconheci a letra de Lily, mas era o _seu_ nome escrito na face. Pelo visto aquela caixa também era uma das _suas_. Nos encaramos e imediatamente lhe estendi o envelope, que você abriu com um suspiro leve, puxando o pergaminho de dentro dele.

Foi quando uma fotografia caiu no chão e nenhum de nós pôde se abaixar para pegá-la, pois estávamos ocupados demais hipnotizados pela imagem.

Nela Lily sorria para um pequeno Harry que ria, brincando com uma vassoura de brinquedo. Apenas as pernas de James apareciam no retrato que se movimentava, suas cores fortes e vivas. Parecia que toda a felicidade dela, de Lily, tinha ficado gravada ali, naquela imagem. Aquilo fez o ar me faltar ao mesmo tempo em que eu senti vontade de me levantar e sair do quarto correndo. Mas eu não podia te deixar ali, sozinho, encarando tudo que fizemos de errado.

Você então estendeu o braço depressa e, pegando tanto a carta quanto a foto, enfiou-as de qualquer jeito dentro do livro que estava em seu colo e, eu não entendia bem _como_, mas a verdade é que eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de no que você estava pensando: _'Foi minha culpa, afinal.'_

Mas não era sua culpa, Sirius. Ao menos, não apenas sua. Eu tampouco tentara mudar as coisas. Eu me omitira. Eu falhara.

Era minha culpa também.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Abençoados Os Fracos, Pois Eles Herdarão A Terra**_

Por algum tempo, talvez dois ou três anos após a morte de James e Lily (e de Peter também, como costumava pensar), eu alimentei a idéia de que nós dois nunca teríamos dado certo mesmo. Afinal, já era ruim o bastante pensar em você como o responsável pela ausência deles sem ficar imaginando como teria sido o rumo dos acontecimentos se eu tivesse sido só um pouquinho _mais_ corajoso quando foi o tempo para isso. Se eu tivesse lhe dito o que eu pensava. O que eu queria.

_Quem_ eu queria.

E eu tentava imaginar que não teria adiantado coisa alguma. Que o final teria sido exatamente o mesmo. Jamais teria funcionado entre nós, porque tudo não passava de um grande engano. Que eu não precisava _mesmo _de você.

Sim, era essa a minha idéia. Uma idéia que funcionou bem até eu tentar meu primeiro relacionamento, alguns meses após a sua prisão, e descobrir que a toda hora eu me pegava comparando maneiras de falar, andar, agir e viver. E sorrir. Especialmente de sorrir.

Eu sempre me perguntava como ainda podia pensar em você daquela forma, assim, depois de _tudo._ No fim, invariavelmente as coisas acabavam terminando com quem quer que fosse a pessoa. E eu tentava odiá-lo ainda mais naquelas vezes. Eu me perguntava até _quando _você me assombraria. Por quanto tempo você ficaria por perto para me impedir de tentar alguma perspectiva de felicidade, pois parecia que mesmo estando longe, preso e impossibilitado de aparecer de repente e me surpreender, a sua lembrança me perseguia tal como uma sombra num dia de nuvens e sol.

E de fato me perseguiu até o dia em que percebi que já havia desistido. Quando comecei a me recolher cada vez mais cedo, decidindo que me preocupar com outras coisas talvez fosse mais fácil. Mais simples. Mas, em todos aqueles momentos silenciosos e mornos, quando eu já estava tentando dormir há algum tempo e o sono pouco a pouco dominava os meus sentidos, meus pensamentos, invariavelmente, acabavam se voltando para você. Para o que quer que você pudesse estar fazendo naquele exato momento.

_Será que você também pensava em mim?_, eu me perguntava, sempre me censurando no instante seguinte. Mas eu _queria_ saber. Queria tanto.

Será que você também cogitava, enquanto fitava as suas paredes de pedras úmidas e negras, enquanto ouvia o barulho das águas, o ruído das ondas batendo na costa... Será que você pensava no que acontecia aqui, do outro lado do mar?

Comigo?

Mesmo hoje eu não sei o que você sentia quando pensava em mim. Isso _se_ pensava.

_O que eu era para você?_, eu procurava por uma resposta, desesperadamente, todas as noites antes de dormir. _Uma lembrança feliz da qual os dementadores se alimentaram? Que sorveram até não restar mais nada?_

Essa era minha opção favorita, pois a alternativa machucava muito.

Pois era provável que você pensasse em mim com raiva, cheio de ressentimento, achando que eu simplesmente _deveria_ ter sabido. Que você nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma trairia James e Lily.

Que não trairia a mim.

Talvez... talvez quando pensasse em mim, você socasse aquelas paredes de pedras com força, marcando cada centímetro das suas mãos e se perguntando... _me perguntando _onde eu me enfiara e porque... por que não tinha sequer _tentado_ lutar por você?

Você era inocente. _Inocente, pelo amor de Deus_!Você não fizera nada, nada de errado... _Como eu pude não perceber?_

Mas eu sabia a resposta da minha própria dúvida. Por mais que me envergonhasse, eu sabia que sabia.

O fato é que eu estivera ocupado demais, perdido por aí sentindo pena de mim mesmo. Ocupado me censurando por amar a um traidor. Um assassino. Ocupado demais para admitir que eu me alimentava do meu próprio ressentimento quando, na verdade, meu coração só tentara me dizer a mesma coisa aquele tempo todo: _você se enganou._

Eu que achava conhecê-lo tão bem. Eu que, por mais dor que tivesse sentido na hora que me contaram o que você _supostamente_ fez, por mais que eu tivesse sofrido, me arrependido, implorando para saber _por que_...

Eu não parei, nem um instante, para_ pensar_. Pensar que tudo podia ser somente um terrível engano. Eu simplesmente não confiei em você, justamente quando você mais precisava de mim.

'_Tudo bem'_, era o que você acabaria me dizendo. Anos depois. _''Tá tudo bem. Esquece isso, Aluado. Eu também não confiei em você.'_

Mas como eu poderia esquecer, Sirius? Como acreditar que podia haver felicidade onde já houvera traição?

É. Eu quis saber, embora não tivesse exposto minhas dúvidas em palavras. Não foi preciso. Eu acabei entendendo. Com o tempo. Com o tempo que nos restou.

Não era assim que amar e ser amado funcionava. Você não podia esperar um relacionamento perfeito, onde nada desse errado, onde tudo terminasse bem. Até porque, se terminou, era porque não estava tudo _exatamente bem_, certo?

Antes de sermos inteligentes, belos e engraçados, éramos feitos de carne e, portanto, sujeitos a errar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, também abençoados com a capacidade de perdoar. De deixar para lá. Seguir em frente.

De esquecer.

Admito, nunca fui muito bom em _esquecer_, mas pude encontrar espaço em meu coração para perdoá-lo por você não ter confiado em mim e viver com isso. Eu só esperava que você também pudesse encontrar espaço no seu, onde quer que você estivesse e que, à sua maneira, entendesse que eu não podia simplesmente ter corrido atrás de você e deixado o mundo para trás.

Eu queria que o ressentimento também fosse capaz de morrer junto do corpo, mesmo sabendo que isso era praticamente impossível.

Ainda havia coisas a resolver, por aqui. Talvez a sua missão terminara, mas não a minha. Eu precisava continuar, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. Talvez por você. Por aquilo que você também deixara aqui. Meu pedido era egoísta, eu sabia, mas eu queria que você estivesse me esperando quando minha hora chegasse.

Que fosse a sua mão a me puxar da terra quando o meu corpo já não agüentasse mais.

**(TBC)**

**

* * *

NdA: **Uma coisa que sempre me deixou grilada foi o fato do Harry ter achado aquela carta da Lily com o pedaço da tal foto _no quarto do Sirius em Grimmauld Place _− uma vez que a carta obviamente só foi enviada ao Sirius _anos_ DEPOIS de ele ter fugido da casa dos pais. Sempre me perguntei como aquela carta foi parar por lá e, bem, aqui temos uma teoria! Espero que tenha feito algum sentido. ;)


	6. Você parece ter patas de gato

**Você parece ter patas de gato**  
_(28 de Julho de 1995)_

"Mas que bela _decoração_ você tem aqui."

Sua mão imediatamente foi parar em cima do seu peito, e eu poderia jurar que fui capaz de ouvir seu coração disparar, num galope rápido e desenfreado. Não consegui reprimir um sorrisinho. Você fez uma careta e colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo estar zangado.

"Admita, senhor Aluado, o senhor veio até aqui andando nas pontas dos pés de propósito. Ainda zangado pela última vez, _hum_?", você brincou, se referindo ao dia que me surpreendera, cerca de duas semanas atrás.

"Você sabe que eu jamais faria algo assim. _Olho por olho _nunca foi o meu lema." Fiz uma careta, antes de acrescentar, pensativo. "O problema é que só há duas maneiras de se andar nesta casa. Assim, nas _pontas dos dedos_, ou acordando todos os quadros pelo caminho. E você sabe que a maioria deles não é exatamente _amigável_."

Você soltou um suspiro cansado e balançou a cabeça, derrotado pelas minhas palavras. "É, é. Eu sei. Nós... _eu_ vou ver o que consigo fazer com eles, amanhã. Não é possível que minha mãe tenha posto um feitiço de anti-remoção em todos. Quero dizer, ela mesma vivia mudando os malditos de lugar o tempo todo e-"

"Ei..." me aproximei pensando em apertar seu ombro ou algo parecido, na intenção de confortá-lo, mas faltou coragem e contentei-me em sorrir e lhe estender uma vasilha de sanduíches que trouxera da cozinha. Você me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Eu não estava _cobrando_ nada, Sirius, só me explicando. Vamos, pegue. Você está aqui em cima há horas."

Você apanhou um sanduíche e, sentando-se na cama, pôs-se a comer sem mais nenhum comentário. Eu não sabia o que sentir diante da sua reação. Deveria sentir alívio por você não ter insistido no tópico 'sua casa' ou me preocupar com sua visível apatia? Os anos haviam te transformado em um quebra-cabeça de tantas peças, tão difícil de decifrar...

"Isso aqui está bom, você quem fez?" Sua voz me surpreendeu após alguns minutos em que você só se ocupara em mastigar em silêncio. Reparei na sua boca cheia de pão e esbocei um sorriso pequeno.

"Não. Molly preparou antes de sair. Uma porção deles. Ela e Arthur foram buscar as crianças, sabe, para ajudar aqui. Acho que ela queria que tivesse algo pronto quando todos chegassem."

Balançando a cabeça, você concordou como se não estivesse realmente ouvindo. Mas tão logo terminou de comer, ergueu o rosto e me fitou com um misto de curiosidade e aflição. "E quanto ao... e o Harry?" a sua pergunta pairou no ar, sem necessidade de maiores explicações.

Soltei um suspiro fundo, desta vez deixando a vasilha de lado para ter as mãos livres e poder passar um dos braços por cima dos seus ombros. Você não tentou me impedir, mas pareceu decididamente desconfortável com o meu gesto. Tanto que me contentei em dar apenas uns dois ou três tapinhas amigáveis nas suas costas, antes de soltá-lo.

"Já conversamos sobre isso, Sirius" eu disse e havia um quê quase de inconsciente piedade na minha voz que obviamente não lhe passou despercebido, a ponto de você franzir o cenho, irritado, como se eu tivesse lhe ofendido mortalmente. "_Todos_ nós."

"É, eu sei." Você respondeu com o mesmíssimo tom que usara para falar dos quadros da sua casa. "Eu sei."

"É para segurança dele," acrescentei incerto, tentando amenizar o assunto.

Você me deu um olhar tão fulminante que poderia ter aberto um buraco na minha testa e se levantou, abruptamente, começando a andar a esmo pelo quarto. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer e por isso tentei me ocupar observando as paredes forradas de pôsteres de motocicletas, emblemas da grifinória e fotos trouxas de garotas em roupas de banho, um conjunto de imagens que teria me feito sorrir em outra situação. Em outra época.

Mas ver você _ali_, no meio daquele lugar, que obviamente continuava o mesmo após todos aqueles anos, fez com que um nó se formasse na minha garganta. Aquele lugar era uma prisão. Repleta de lembranças do que fomos um dia e eu sabia que aquilo, para você, era tão ruim quanto estar trancafiado em Azkaban. Se não pior.

"Sirius," chamei, levantando para alcançá-lo. Ao fazer isso, porém, a vasilha do meu lado virou sobre a cama, derrubando alguns sanduíches pelo colchão. Soltei um palavrão, frustrado, puxando a varinha para dar um jeito naquilo, mas você foi mais rápido do que eu e logo tudo já estava de volta em seu lugar.

"Desculpa." Sua voz ecoou, soando quase mortificada. "Me desculpe. Eu sei que já falamos sobre isso, sei que Dumbledore sabe o que faz, sei de tudo isso, mas... mas nada me faz parar de pensar no tempo que estou perdendo aqui, Remus. Tempo que eu poderia estar com o Harry."

Engoli em seco e olhei para o chão, observando os veios da madeira do soalho, impregnado com pó dourado de anos. Fiz uma anotação mental para dar um jeito naquilo mais tarde enquanto tentava não _pensar_ no que eu realmente _queria_ pensar. Era estúpido, eu sabia, mas eu não podia simplesmente _não _sentir ciúmes daquela relação que você e Harry tinham, mesmo consciente de que não havia comparação alguma. Harry nunca teve pais e você... bem, você sentia falta da idéia de poder proteger alguém. De fazer _algo_ por esse alguém.

Quantas vezes vocês dois estiveram juntos depois que James e Lily morreram, afinal? Três, quatro vezes no máximo? Pensar aquilo era um ato de egoísmo tão grande que eu respirei fundo e fiz um aceno com a cabeça, apenas concordando com o seu desabafo. Eu não tinha _porque_ perdoá-lo, sendo que você não tinha feito nada de errado. Sendo que você só queria ter o seu afilhado por perto e imaginar que não fora tudo em vão. Você já tinha perdido Harry uma vez e era claro que não queria perdê-lo de novo.

"Eu tenho certeza de que Dumbledore irá trazer Harry para cá. No tempo certo." Voltei a me sentar na cama, desta vez pegando a vasilha no colo. "Tudo que estamos fazendo aqui é por ele, você sabe," eu disse e você me encarou da mesma maneira que fazia todas as vezes que eu tentei convencer você e James de que pichar as paredes do salão comunal da Sonserina com vermelho e dourado não era exatamente uma idéia genial.

E, como sempre, você sabia que eu estava certo, porque era _óbvio_ que estava, mas mesmo assim não concordava com uma _única _palavra do que eu dizia. Você queria fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Mesmo que não desse certo, a sua vontade ainda continuava ali.

"Logo você e Harry terão muito tempo para passarem juntos," insisti, com um mal-disfarçado suspiro. "Sem Voldemort e Comensais. Sem nada assim. Você vai ver."

E você soltou uma risada alta, meio latida. Decididamente incrédula. "Você acha mesmo isso, Remus? Que nós vamos ter tempo? Muito tempo?"

Encarei-o com seriedade, mas confesso que senti um pouco de medo, antes de responder.

"Tempo o bastante, Sirius. Tempo o bastante."

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Coelhos Pequenos Têm Orelhas Grandes**_

Era curioso, até _engraçado_, pensar que meu primeiro beijo acontecera por _sua _causa, embora, obviamente, não tenha sido com você. Tínhamos aquele passeio para Hogsmeade no último sábado do verão e você e James estavam bastante ansiosos, já que os seus estoques de bombas e fogos de artifício tinham acabado há alguns dias e, aparentemente, nas sábias palavras de Peter, os sonserinos andavam "_pedindo por briga"_. Quanto a mim...

Eu estava prestes a completar meus quinze anos e, absurdamente nervoso por que, até então, nunca ninguém se aproximara de mim com _segundas_ intenções.

Não que falássemos muito de garotas, mesmo naquela época (além de ouvir James tagarelar sobre a Lily, é claro), mas quando Joanne, uma corvinal alta do quarto ano, com tranças finas e compridas, integrante do clube de duelos, começou a conversar bastante comigo durante as minhas visitas diárias a biblioteca, foi justamente você o primeiro a dizer que ali _tinha coisa_ e que só se eu fosse um perdedor de marca maior não _investiria_.

Lógico que eu não era completamente inocente (até porque, se fosse, eu não seria amigo de nenhum de vocês) e quando os casuais encontros pararam de se restringir à biblioteca, entendi o que você quis dizer com _"Aluado, acorda pra cuspir, a guria está dando a maior bandeira!"_. Então, depois de alguns dias para reunir a coragem necessária, perguntei (com um tom de voz mais baixo e bem mais rápido do que o normal, para ser sincero), se Joanne talvez assim, quem sabe, por acaso, não gostaria de tomar um sorvete ou um café ou um chá, qualquer coisa, em Hogsmeade, no próximo sábado.

_Comigo_.

E até que vocês três foram bem compreensivos, se eu bem me lembro. Só fizeram piadas sobre filhotinhos de lobos e piqueniques românticos sob a luz do luar quando Joanne não estava por perto para ouvir e eu me lembro que vocês até chegaram a _prometer_ que não ficariam me seguindo. E que nem fariam nada para envergonhar a mim e todas as minhas gerações — passadas e, quem sabe, _futuras, _como vocês fizeram bastante questão de frisar — na frente dela.

E por quase uma tarde inteira eu acreditei nisso e poderia jurar que estava até me saindo muito bem quando, ao usar minhas últimas economias do mês, paguei os sorvetes que eu e Joanne começamos a tomar enquanto descíamos pela rua principal do vilarejo. Então, para minha profunda surpresa (e grande contentamento e vergonha, não necessariamente nesta ordem), ela, _do nada_, segurou minha mão com força, entrelaçando seus dedos finos nos meus.

Por aproximadamente cinco segundos, tudo foi perfeito.

Eu nem vi de onde você veio. Só lembro de que num segundo estava lá, tendo o momento mais abobalhado da minha adolescência e, no outro, estatelado no chão, com o sorvete que até então segurara firmemente espalhado pelo meu rosto e com _você_, transformado em Almofadinhas, com aquelas patas enormes, em cima de mim. A língua para fora, babando nas minhas vestes e latindo alto.

Me segurando para não esganá-lo com as mãos nuas, apoiei no chão de terra enquanto Joanne me ajudava a levantar. Ali perto estavam James e Peter, divididos entre o riso e a consternação, as mãos ocupadas por dúzias de sacolas e os sorrisos de _'foi mal aí'_ entortando suas faces vermelhas. Você latiu outra vez, como se ainda requisitasse a minha atenção, se aproximando e lambendo os meus dedos sujos de sorvete.

O gesto fez minha raiva evaporar como que por encanto e eu estava quase me preparando para fazer um cafuné em sua cabeça peluda quando vi as faces de James e Peter de contorcerem em sorrisos decididamente _maldosos_. Senti a mão de Joanne no meu ombro e meu sangue ferveu ao imaginar que vocês três possivelmente tinham tramado aquilo para estragar o meu encontro sem se envolverem diretamente.

Puxei o braço de volta, erguendo-o para o alto como se fosse lhe dar um tapa e você, percebendo meu súbito movimento, se afastou, ganindo alto, chamando a atenção dos passantes. James e Peter não pareceram mais preocupados em disfarçar seus sorrisos e eu fui chamado de volta à realidade quando Joanne me deu uma cotovelada de leve, dizendo algo como _"Tadinho, Remus! Ele só queria brincar"_.

E eu quis que a terra tivesse se aberto e me mastigado e engolido naquele instante, mas Joanne riu em seguida, balançando a cabeça. Olhei para ela, meio de lado, tentando parecer _okay_ com aquilo tudo, ainda que continuasse me sentindo o cara mais idiota de todos os universos.

Ao ver você se afastar junto dos outros senti Joanne enfiar o braço livre no meu e me puxar para longe da pequena multidão que se formara por causa dos seus ganidos. Caminhamos por mais alguns minutos em pesado silêncio, com ela me lançando olhares falsamente repreensivos, acrescidos de um sorrisinho de indulgência em seguida, até sairmos no pátio que ficava atrás do Três Vassouras, estranhamente vazio àquela hora da tarde.

Voltei-me para ela e no mesmo instante em que ia começar pedir desculpas, Joanne ergueu o próprio sorvete, praticamente intacto, estendendo-o na minha direção. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, sem entender as ações dela e já estava quase dizendo que não precisava, quando ela se aproveitou do meu momento de distração para tirar o sorvete da frente e, usando a outra mão, segurar a minha nuca e me beijar com força, me deixando sem ar.

Obviamente que enfeitei um pouco a história quando voltei para o dormitório àquela noite e encontrei você cheio de desculpas e, especialmente, de _perguntas_ sobre o que acontecera depois de nosso pequeno 'acidente'. E me lembro _bem_ de você ter feito uma cara meio estranha quando contei sobre o beijo, mas naquela época eu não tinha como saber que aquela sua careta tinha um fundo, ainda que bem fundo, de _ciúmes_. Aliás, provavelmente eu não teria acreditado, mesmo se alguém, _mesmo que você_, tivesse me dito.

Afinal, você sabia meu segredo e eu nunca, jamais achei que alguém poderia gostar de mim daquele jeito sabendo _o que_ eu era.

Eu estava errado sobre isso.

**(TBC)

* * *

**

**NdA: **Gente, eu criei uma PO pro Remus, alguém me dê um tiro! XD Mas sério, foi necessário. Desde que o Fator Tonks ficou óbvio, não dava mais para ignorar o fato de que Remus é, no mínimo, bissexual (já o Sirius é _remussexual_, lógico). E eu sou mais criar uma PO aleatória do que pegar uma personagem só com o nome no livro e enfiar ela/ele com alguém. Sem mais, até o próximo capítulo! ;)


	7. What Happens Next

**What Happens Next**  
_(1 de Setembro de 1995)_

_  
_"Vamos, Sirius, anime-se. Harry estará seguro em Hogwarts."

Com um resmungo que mais parecia um grunhido você se levantou, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa. E caminhou até o armário de canto na cozinha, de onde tirou uma garrafa de vidro escuro antes de voltar para o seu lugar.

"Seguro. _Seguro_." Seu tom era sarcástico e levemente irritado, mas você não pareceu se abalar enquanto abria a garrafa e servia dois copos para nós. "Todos diziam que Harry estaria seguro na casa dos tios e veja só no que deu." Você abriu um sorriso presunçoso antes de continuar. "Agora ele vai para Hogwarts. Quem me garante que ele estará seguro lá?"

"Dumbledore." Respondi como se aquilo fosse óbvio e decisivo.

"_Ahá_," você riu de um jeito amargo. "Dumbledore estava lá da última vez e mesmo assim um Comensal da Morte brincou de se travestir de Olho-Tonto por quase um ano e ninguém, _nem Dumbledore_, percebeu."

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem saber o que responder. Você estava certo, claro, mas eu não podia perder aquela discussão assim, tão facilmente. Havia mais do que nossos orgulhos na balança. "E o que faz você pensar que Harry estaria mais seguro aqui, Sirius? Hm?" eu quis saber, segurando meu copo como se precisasse me apoiar em alguma coisa para continuar te enfrentando.

"_Eu_ estaria aqui, oras! Não haja como a Molly, Remus, por favor. Você sabe que eu posso cuidar do Harry." Sua resposta foi mais defensiva do que agressiva. Você me encarou, desafiante, virando o conteúdo do seu copo em segundos. Um pouco do líquido avermelhado molhou o canto dos seus lábios e eu senti uma vontade quase incontrolável de estender o braço para limpá-lo. Mas você foi mais rápido, secando a boca com as costas das mãos.

"E você acha que você seria mais eficaz do que Dumbledore?" perguntei, sentindo minha garganta secar. Tomei um gole antes de voltar a encará-lo.

"Não, não acho. Mas-" você alcançou a garrafa e encheu seu copo novamente. "Mas pelo eu menos não tenho um trilhão de coisas para me preocupar igual ao velho. Para falar a verdade..." e aqui você deu outra risadinha amarga e olhou para o alto, largando seu copo sobre a mesa e abrindo os braços em descaso. "Eu não tenho absolutamente _nada_ de importante com que me preocupar! Quero dizer, todos vocês por aí, lutando, fazendo rondas e o diabo a quatro, enquanto eu fico aqui dando o prazer da minha companhia ao Kreacher. Ah, e limpando a casa, é claro." Você acrescentou com uma careta.

"Ah, não" comecei antes que pudesse me conter.

Sua face se contorceu numa careta que mesclava raiva e impotência. "'_Ah, não'_?" Você me imitando, sua voz ecoando alta pela cozinha cavernosa. Por um minuto agradeci a Merlin que estivéssemos sozinhos. O restante da Ordem não precisava ver aquilo e começar a cochichar, duvidando da sua insanidade pelos cantos.

"Você fala como se isso não fosse _nada_, mas hoje... droga, _hoje _foi a primeira vez em _MESES _que eu botei o pé, ou melhor, as minhas malditas _patas_ fora desse lugar, Remus. Gente morrendo lá fora e eu fazendo o quê? Trancado aqui? Tirando o pó? Pondo a mesa? A Ordem pode não precisar de mim, mas eu sei que Harry precisa!"

Sua face ficou vermelha e você começou a respirar rápido como se ao mesmo tempo em que tentasse se acalmar também quisesse recuperar o fôlego para continuar a discutir. Discutir comigo. Eu não gostava de brigar com você, mas havia algo de _reconfortante_ em vê-lo erguer a voz daquele jeito. Ver o sangue correr por debaixo da sua pele pálida. Você parecia tão vivo e eu descobri, assustado, que aquilo me fazia tanta falta.

Vendo que eu não iria respondê-lo, você voltou a atenção para o seu copo, fazendo menção de virá-lo novamente, mas desta vez _eu_ fui mais rápido e o segurei pelo pulso, encarando-o. Seus olhos acinzentados me fitaram com curiosidade e, talvez, com um pouco de receio pelo que viria a seguir.

"Quem disse que não precisamos de você, hein? _Eu preciso de você_." Falei alto, com força, e quase imediatamente senti meu rosto se aquecer como se tivesse acabado de virar uma garrafa inteira de vinho. Você me encarou por alguns segundos, abaixou a cabeça e começou a sacudir os ombros, como se estivesse chorando. Franzi o cenho, preocupado, sem querer realmente te chatear assim. "Sirius?" chamei depois de alguns segundos, incerto se queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Como você consegue _sempre_ fazer isso, hein, Aluado?" e ao levantar o rosto, percebi que, na verdade, você estivera rindo silenciosamente, as bochechas ainda coradas pela discussão. Mas no lugar daquela expressão de raiva e irritação agora havia um tímido, porém verdadeiro, sorriso.

"Fazer isso _o quê_?" perguntei, confuso.

"_Isso_!" Você soltou-se da minha mão que ainda segurava seu pulso e devolveu o copo à mesa, gesticulando com os braços. "Num minuto eu tenho vontade de esmurrar essa sua cara de _bom moço_ por, bem, por você estar bancando o bom moço. Mas no outro você chega e diz uma coisa tão... boa. Tão _adequada_ que chega e desarma a gente por completo!"

"Adequada?" juntei as sobrancelhas e me apoiei no encosto da cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"É. _Adequada_." Você repetiu, rindo, mas não de mim. _Comigo_. "Veja, eu estou aqui reclamando que poderia estar protegendo o Harry porque tenho tempo de sobra e dizendo que ninguém precisa que eu faça coisa alguma porque todos estão muito ocupados salvando o mundo e daí você vem e diz que _precisa de mim_. Isso é legal, sabe, mesmo que não seja verdade. Você quer que eu me sinta bem e isso é legal, legal mesmo, porque você é meu amigo e bem, é isso que amigos fazem, né?"

Juntei ainda mais as sobrancelhas, tentando absorver todas aquelas informações. Mas apenas uma linha no meio de tudo era o que _gritava_ para ser esclarecida antes de todo o resto. "Espera, espera aí. O que você quer dizer com _'mesmo que não seja bem verdade'_?"

E você fez uma careta incrédula, olhando de lado. "Ah, não precisa bancar o cara legal agora, Remus. Eu agüento. Veja, talvez você não seja o cara mais popular do mundo, mas pelo menos não existe um prêmio pela sua cabeça. Você ainda pode sair por aí e tomar um ar. Fazer as coisas. E não é como se você fosse uma donzela em perigo, certo? Eu já te vi brigar, sabe? O senhor não é nenhuma flor que precisa de proteção e obviamente você não _precisa_ de mim. Você foi professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, pelas calças de Merlin!"

E eu o encarei, soltando uma risada amarga. "Pelo que Tonks comentou mais cedo, parece que _qualquer um _pode ser _professor _esses dias. Basta ter o Ministério por trás."

Ao ouvir meu comentário você se levantou, dando a volta na mesa, sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado antes de me dar uma cotovelada de leve, como se tentasse me animar. "E você está puto porque aquela lá vai dar aulas?"

"Você sabe o que _aquela lá_ fez, Sirius," respondi, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e enfiando meu rosto entre eles. "Umbridge _odeia_ mestiços, lembra?"

"É, eu lembro. Também me lembro que você chamou a mulher de sapa velha mal-amada."

Não consegui conter uma risada, mesmo com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Sacudi os ombros de leve. Você riu também.

"Eu devia estar bêbado ou algo assim," a minha voz saiu levemente abafada. "Você sabe que eu não falaria isso normalmente."

Foi quando senti o seu braço forte sobre os meus ombros e ergui o rosto para encará-lo. Havia um sorriso na sua face. Um sorriso tranqüilo. Plácido. O sorriso de quem estava feliz e satisfeito pelo simples ato de ter feito outra pessoa rir. Aquela costumava ser sua Missão na Terra anos atrás. E, aparentemente, você não perdera o jeito.

"Umbridge tem que dar graças a Merlin que não somos _nós_ os alunos dela, meu rapaz. Imagine pelo o que você, eu e Pontas faríamos aquela mulher passar! Nossa, eu posso até ver, Aluado. Ela ia pedir pra sair em menos de uma semana!"

Soltei outra risada, desta vez mais alta e totalmente espontânea, e você fez o mesmo, seu braço ainda sobre o meu ombro e, quase sem querer, quase inconscientemente, eu me aproximei um pouco mais de você, que não recuou. Muito pelo contrário: _você me apertou com mais força_.

"Viu como eu _preciso_ de você?" disse, aproximando meu rosto do seu e lhe dando um cutucão de leve. "Quem mais me faria rir _desse_ jeito _nesses_ dias?"

Tirando o braço dos meus ombros, você apoiou um deles sobre a mesa, me olhando de lado e me analisando como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer uma incrível e inesperada jogada no xadrez, colocando o seu rei em xeque. Mas você não parecia zangado nem nada assim com aquilo. "_Isso_ foi totalmente _maroto _de sua parte, senhor Aluado. O senhor sabe disso."

Estendi os braços, um sorrisinho vitorioso brincando com o canto dos meus lábios, e completei nossos copos, estendendo um para você. Ergui o meu numa espécie de brinde. "Fica olhando que um dia você aprende, Almofadinhas. Fica só olhando."

Você abriu outro sorriso largo e me imitou, batendo de leve seu copo contra o meu.

"Aos Marotos?" suas palavras eram carregadas de nostalgia e talvez de alguma mágoa, mas só bem lá no fundo.

"A nós," eu disse, sorrindo também. "Ao que fomos um dia."

Mas foi você quem encontrou as palavras certas. Aquelas que me fizeram ganhar a noite. Que me fizeram _acreditar_. Querer, mais do que tudo.

"Ao que ainda podemos ser."

**  
INTERLÚDIO | **_**Você já pensou em suicídio?**_

Mais de uma vez me peguei pensando sobre quais seriam as minhas últimas palavras. Lógico que elas meio que mudaram no decorrer da vida. Por muito tempo supus que não valia mesmo à pena pensar nas palavras apropriadas, afinal, eu nunca achei que haveria alguém por perto para ouvi-las. Era meio depressivo, sim, mas quando se cresce pensando que uma certa noite do mês pode ser a sua última, você se torna um tanto mórbido mesmo sem perceber.

Claro que eventualmente eu parei de pensar assim, ao menos por um par de anos. Por que vocês vieram, cheios de boas idéias que mereciam duas vidas inteiras de detenções e eu percebi que não precisava temer a Lua Cheia da mesma forma.

Os pensamentos mórbidos e dramáticos, porém, de vez em quando voltavam. Algumas vezes, ficavam por dias. Semanas inteiras pensando '_até quando?'_, para, então, de repente, acontecer alguma coisa incrível e varrer aquelas idéias da minha cabeça.

Foi James quem disse pela primeira vez que eu me preocupava demais e insistiu que eu aceitasse mais uma dose dewhisky de fogo. Para ser muito sincero, não sei como o assunto veio à tona, mas de repente estávamos discutindo e _a sério_.

Aparentemente as últimas palavras de quase adormecido Peter seriam algo como "_não contem à minha mãe"_. As de um risonho e bastante bêbado James, que erguia a varinha como se fosse uma espada "_por Gryffindor!"_.

Já as suas, confesso, eu não me lembro. Só recordo de você olhar para o seu copo pela metade e unir as sobrancelhas, acompanhada de um trejeito com os lábios que, se eu tivesse totalmente sóbrio na hora, teria achado definitivamente inapropriado.

Eu estava lá para ouvir as suas últimas palavras e sei que você não estará por perto para ouvir às minhas. Mas se você _pudesse_, de alguma forma, por alguns segundos que fosse. Bem, acho que sei o que eu diria.

_Eu te amo também._

**(TBC)

* * *

****NdA: **O começo desse também foi fofinho, fala aí. XD Mas nada se compara ao que será o próximo capítulo. Garanto açúcar saindo pelas orelhas! Um muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo, em especial para quem separa uns segundinhos e diz o que achou/acha. Valeu, pessoas! ;)


	8. Counting The Stars

**Counting The Stars  
**_(23 de Setembro de 1995)_

Por um instante, juro que achei que voltara no tempo. Tanto que cheguei a esfregar os olhos, algumas vezes, me perguntando se aquela azaração que _quase_ me acertara três dias atrás, enquanto eu fazia uma das rondas para a Ordem, por acaso não tinha danificado alguma coisa. Olhei ao redor novamente e balancei a cabeça, desistindo de procurar por respostas óbvias. Aparentemente sim, _tinha_ afetado. Não havia outra explicação plausível.

"Vai, continua com essa boca aberta aí, Aluado. Quem sabe uma fada mordente sem teto não encontra um lugar seguro para montar um ninho depois que destruímos a casa dela mais cedo," a sua voz me despertou daquela espécie de transe em eu que estava desde o instante em que, atendendo a sua mensagem via patrono, eu subira até o seu quarto em Grimmauld Place porque você precisava muito _'me mostrar uma coisa'_.

"Como...? Quando-" gesticulei para o nada, sem saber o que dizer, que palavras usar. "_O que _você aprontou aqui?"

Você se levantou da cama (de fato, de _uma_ das camas. Agora havia _quatro_ delas dividindo o espaço do seu antigo quarto) e caminhou na minha direção com um sorrisinho de canto de lábios. Havia uma pilha de roupas em uma de suas mãos e uma lata de cerveja amanteigada aberta na outra.

"Eu-" você ergueu o rosto para o alto e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando por alguns instantes, como se decidisse se deveria me dizer a verdade ou não. "Digamos que eu meio que estava aqui hoje, mais cedo. Você sabe, _limpando as coisas_... quando me dei conta de que passei as últimas semanas dormindo lá embaixo porque, bem, eu não estava com muita vontade de ficar olhando para esse lugar. Quero dizer, eu passei _dezesseis_ anos aqui, sabe? Fugindo _deles_."

Balancei a cabeça, ainda sem entender _aonde_ você queria chegar. Porém, agora mais curioso do que necessariamente alarmado, fiz sinal para que você continuasse.

"Mas então decidi que estava sendo estúpido e subi de uma vez. Comecei a mexer nas coisas, abrir gavetas, revirar armários. Achei uns livros que, como você pode imaginar, estavam exatamente do mesmo jeito de quando meus pais compraram. Exceto pela parte da poeira, quero dizer." Você voltou a me encarar e eu sorri constrangido diante das suas palavras, balançando a cabeça em compreensão. Uma sensação nostálgica tomando conta de mim como uma onda de ar quente. Incômoda, porém bem-vinda. "Bem, acontece que achei _isso_ aqui e meio que me tive idéias."

Você se afastou e abriu os braços, mostrando a roupa que vestia. Não que você precisasse. Aquela tinha sido a _primeira_ coisa que eu reparara no exato instante em que abri a porta.

A gravata vermelha e dourada tinha o nó frouxo, tal como você costumava usar. A camisa, que já fora branca um dia, estava abotoada até a metade, revelando um pouco das cicatrizes e das marcas que Azkaban deixara na sua pele. Você não se incomodara em pôr a capa, que jazia sobre a cama, e suas calças negras estavam um pouco curtas, mas felizmente você já ganhara peso o bastante para que elas não ficassem largas demais no seu corpo. "E essas aqui são para o senhor," você anunciou solenemente, me estendendo a pilha que carregava.

Pisquei incrédulo, tentando entender o que se passava na sua cabeça. Ficar tanto tempo sozinho naquele lugar talvez não estivesse _mesmo_ te fazendo bem algum. Engoli em seco, tentando ganhar tempo.

"Vamos, vamos. Pega logo," mas você insistiu, praticamente empurrando as roupas nos meus braços e, descalço, caminhou até uma das camas do seu quarto, que fora transfigurado para se parecer com nosso antigo dormitório em Hogwarts. Suas fotos de motocicletas e pôsteres de garotas tinham desaparecido, mas você optara por manter as rosetas e emblemas da Grifinória sobre o papel de parede avermelhado.

"Sirius," coloquei a pilha de roupas debaixo de um braço e meio que gesticulei, incerto, na sua direção. "O que é isso? Por que você-?"

Minha voz morreu enquanto assisti você terminar a lata de cerveja amanteigada, lançando-a em direção de um cesto de lixo ao canto. Você acertou o topo de uma considerável pilha e um ruído metálico ecoando pelo quarto, seguido de um pequeno gesto de comemoração seu antes de voltar-se para mim. "Achei que seria uma boa idéia. Sabe, para relembrar os velhos tempos," e um sorriso meio torto se formou no seu rosto. Você mirou as roupas que eu ainda mantinha debaixo de um dos braços, me lançando um olhar falsamente suplicante.

Soltei um suspiro fundo e, já sabendo que me arrependeria daquilo mais tarde, resmunguei '_okay, okay, mas que seja rápido. Eu estou cheio de mapas para analisar e Bill e Arthur devem chegar daqui a pouco aqui-_'e, me aproximando da cama em que você estava, coloquei a pilha de roupas sobre o colchão.

Seguiram-se uns cinco ou seis segundos hesitantes em que eu olhei para você de soslaio, antes de respirar fundo e começar a despir minhas vestes. Me livrei primeiro das calças gastas, puxando as outras do topo da pilha, praticamente novas e vestindo-as rapidamente. Tirei a capa, largando-a na cama, de onde peguei uma camisa igual a sua, mas foi apenas quando comecei a fechar os botões que percebi o seu olhar sobre mim.

Você não parecia apenas _nostálgico_ ao me ver naquelas vestes. Havia algo estranho na sua face. Algo que me fez estremecer. Sua boca estava levemente aberta e uma de suas mãos apertava com força o lençol da cama, torcendo-o entre os dedos.

"Sirius?" chamei uma vez e você piscou, erguendo o rosto na minha direção e abrindo um sorrisinho. "'Tá tudo bem?"

"Essa calça, acho que ela ficou meio larga em você..." A sua voz soava levemente curiosa, mas, no instante seguinte, você já tinha estendido um braço para a pilha de roupas e puxado um cinto de couro preto debaixo dela. "Vem cá, Aluado."

Você estava sentado com as pernas para fora da cama quando, sem qualquer aviso, me puxou para junto de você, bem no meio delas. Com ambas as mãos, você passou o pedaço de couro negro pelas aberturas no cós da minha calça, antes de ajustar e apertar o fecho até achar que o cinto estava firme o bastante. Eu mal tive coragem de respirar enquanto você se ocupava e agora eu podia sentir cada centímetro do meu rosto _queimar_. Minhas mãos estavam presas à camisa que eu vestia, paralisadas diante do ato de fechar um mísero botão. Você ergueu seus olhos e soltou um muxoxo ao notar que eu simplesmente não me mexia mais. Então, dando um tapa de leve nas minhas mãos, você começou a abotoar a minha camisa sozinho.

"O que está fazendo?" a pergunta saiu sem que eu pudesse controlá-la. Estúpida, óbvia. E totalmente imprópria.

"Eu? Eu estou tentando deixá-lo exatamente como eu me... ah, espera aí," você pareceu não ter prestado atenção no que eu perguntara e terminou de fechar a última casa, arrumando a minha gola com ar solene. Mas logo em seguida, franzindo o cenho, você acabou se voltando para o colchão, procurando por alguma coisa até finalmente resgatar uma gravata no meio das roupas. Aprumando o corpo outra vez, você me puxou para mais perto e fez com que eu me abaixasse antes de passar a gravata pelo meu pescoço, dando o nó. "Hm." Você fez tão logo se afastou um pouco para observar o resultado. "Não ficou exatamente como me lembro, mas até que não está ruim."

Ainda com o rosto quente dei as costas para você, procurando por um espelho. Encontrei-o logo e me aproximei dele com cautela, sim, mas curioso. Mirei o meu reflexo e, por quase um glorioso e inteiro segundo, pensei ter visto um jovem de uniforme e cabelos castanhos me olhar de volta.

Não levou muito para que eu começasse a reparar que aquelas roupas pareciam estranhas naquele corpo. Fora do lugar. A notar que o cabelo do reflexo não era mais totalmente castanho, mas sim um marrom acinzentado, salpicado de fios grisalhos. E eu até tentei, mas mesmo com a fina camada de poeira que cobria a superfície de vidro, não pude deixar de reparar que havia rugas e marcas no rosto que me encarava de volta. Tentando não zombar de mim, tentando sorrir constrangido diante daquela patética tentativa de voltar no tempo.

Com um suspiro amargo, me afastei e fiquei por quase um minuto inteiro parado no meio do quarto, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Com vergonha, no fundo. E você, da cama, me fitava como se tentasse reconhecer aquela figura magra e pálida que na verdade não passava de uma representação. De uma alegoria barata do que você realmente queria ver.

"Eu era a fim de você, sabia?" e a sua voz soou calma e, mais do que a revelação em si, foi o _tom_ das palavras que me assustou, me fazendo voltar o corpo. Mas você parecia absolutamente tranqüilo com o que acabara de dizer, com seus braços apoiados lado a lado da cama, o corpo levemente projetado para frente. "Sério, Aluado. Quando nós tínhamos uns dezesseis anos."

Pisquei e senti meu rosto ficar quente outra vez, agora acompanhado por um nó que se formou na minha garganta e pelas batidas do meu coração que acelerou sem aviso, quase me ensurdecendo por dentro. "Você está bêbado, certo?" perguntei, imaginando que aquela era a única explicação plausível. Mas você só balançou a cabeça, como se minha reação fosse esperada.

"Bêbado? Com meia dúzia de latas de cerveja amanteigada?" Então, um sorrisinho. "Eu seria o primeiro."

Respirei fundo, o nó na garganta apertando ainda mais. Doía porque eu sabia que era verdade. Doía o fato de saber que _você estava falando a verdade e eu não sabia o que dizer_. Nem o que fazer. Se eu de fato _queria _fazer coisa alguma.

"Por que você está me dizendo isso tudo? Agora? Por que você... não disse nada antes?" perguntei, ainda que no fundo estivesse _me _xingando.

_Quem era eu, afinal, para te julgar?_ Eu, que também gostei de você por tanto tempo e nunca, _nunca _tivera coragem de fazer absolutamente nada a respeito? Fazer algo estúpido e imprudente, como você fazia agora.

Você pensou por um instante antes de responder minha pergunta, olhando para o lado e em seguida de volta para mim, mordendo o lábio inferior como se buscasse pelas palavras certas. E, no seu rosto eu vi a imagem daquele rapaz que tanto gostava de pregar peças, mas que também era fiel a seus amigos mais do que tudo no mundo. O rapaz por quem eu me apaixonara.

_E que aparentemente também sentia o mesmo por mim_, pensei, assustado demais para continuar a encará-lo. Foi por isso abaixei o rosto. Por isso não vi a sua expressão quando você começou se explicar.

"Eu não sabia _como_ dizer," mas a resposta eventualmente veio, numa voz leve, quase distante. "Eu... eu ficava o tempo todo tentando chamar a sua atenção. Tentava fazer você beber mais nas festas para de repente poder te agarrar e pôr a culpa no whisky de fogo. Ia te ver na biblioteca, mas Madame Pince sempre acabava me expulsando por causa do barulho. E eu _até_ tentei te convidar para ir a Hogsmeade uma vez, mas acho que eu não fui exatamente claro quando disse que a gente devia dar um tempo para o James correr atrás da Lily em paz."

Àquela altura eu já estava tentando _não_ sorrir, mas era difícil. Era difícil vê-lo falar daquele jeito, como sempre fazia quando queria dizer algo que era _sério_, mas que mesmo assim queria fazer parecer banal e sem importância. Fácil de se fazer.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que criei coragem e aproximei da cama, sentando ao seu lado. Porque, de repente, eu me sentia seguro outra vez. Porque talvez nós não passássemos de dois velhos usando roupas de adolescentes, mas por dentro, no fundo, nunca tínhamos deixado de ser o que éramos. Não tínhamos esquecido. E aquilo ainda importava. Muito.

"É," balancei a cabeça, um risada presa na garganta, mordendo meu lábio inferior e lembrando daquele dia em especial. "E também acho que não ajudou _nada_ Rabicho ficar todo animado com a idéia e _grudar_ na gente durante aquele sábado inteirinho." Acrescentei com um sorriso meio de lado e você me encarou, apoiando os braços mais para trás no colchão, como se agora precisasse desesperadamente manter suas mãos ocupadas com alguma coisa.

"É. Também não ajudou."

"Mas não é como se você fosse _tímido_, Sirius," disse ainda tentando entender, sem conseguir. "Por Merlin, nos dividíamos o mesmo dormitório. Você deve ter ficado sozinho comigo, sei lá, um milhão e meio de vezes!"

"Eu sei. Eu sei," um suspiro frustrado de quem tem todo um discurso ensaiado jogado pela janela. Então, outro suspiro fundo, como de quem toma coragem para continuar mesmo assim. "Mas eu realmente não queria estragar as coisas entre nós, entende? Eu devo ter pensado, sabe, em um _zilhão_ de estratégias para forçar uma situação que não ferrasse com tudo, que parecesse natural, até que-" Você fechou os olhos, o cenho totalmente franzido agora, como se doesse admitir o que quer que viesse em seguida. "Bem, você lembra de como o Seboso andava atrás da gente naquela época, certo?"

Engoli em seco, concordando com um aceno. Você continuou. "Sempre resmungando pelos cantos... dizendo que _sabia_ que estávamos escondendo alguma coisa e, que quando descobrisse, faria com que todos nós fôssemos expulsos. Lembra de que uma vez ele te encurralou no meio de uma ronda a noite e ameaçou usar uma das azarações que ele andara praticando _em você_?"

"Sim, eu lembro," soltei um suspiro, já imaginando onde aquela conversa acabaria. "Ele disse que mesmo se ficasse em detenção valeria a pena, porque ele sempre acabava indo _mesmo _quando não fazia nada de errado. Mas vocês estavam olhando o mapa e vocês apareceram e fizeram ele soltar tinta azul pelo nariz durante _dias_ até Madame Pomfrey achar uma cura. Lembro que ele tentou fazer com que _todos_ nós pegássemos detenção por aquilo, mas como a Lua Cheia estava quase ali e, bem, também por não acreditar que eu _realmente_ tivera alguma participação naquilo, McGonagall me dispensou."

"E então nós ficamos lustrando troféus por uma semana e naquela Lua Cheia você teve de ficar _sozinho_ e acabou passando dois dias na ala hospitalar por causa disso. E, lógico, aquilo também não passou desapercebido pelo Seboso. Ele continuou forçando e, bem... você sabe como a história termina."

Você me encarou novamente, como se esperasse por uma reação, mesmo que fosse a mal-disfarçada raiva que eu costumava demonstrar quando àquele assunto vinha à tona. Quando éramos jovens. Mas não. Não era mais assim. E no momento, de qualquer forma, eu estava me sentindo leve demais para sequer pensar em ficar zangado. Era bom saber que havia um motivo a mais para o que acontecera. Eu nunca teria pensado naquilo sozinho. Para ser sincero, era difícil acreditar mesmo ouvindo da sua boca.

"Espera, deixa eu ver se entendi," comecei, incerto. "Você era _a fim de mim_ e quase _me_ fez matar Severus para provar isso? Que romântico!"

E você deu um sorriso constrangido, como se ainda achasse alguma graça na idéia, mas quando voltou a falar, sua voz era novamente séria. "Depois de tudo, eu jurei que se você pelo menos voltasse a _falar_ comigo, eu nunca, _nunca mais _faria nada que pudesse te magoar. E quando nós nos... _acertamos_, por assim dizer, bem, eu já estava tão grato em te ter como amigo de volta que achei que era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam e nunca mais tentei chamar a sua atenção, nem bolar estratégias para fazer as coisas, er, _acontecerem_."

Eu agora estava na mesma posição que você, as mãos espalmadas no colchão, todo o peso do meu corpo apoiado nelas e eu compreendi o que acontecera e, obviamente, só podia lamentar que as coisas tivessem ocorrido daquela forma. Havia, porém, alguma coisa que eu ainda não conseguira decifrar em tudo aquilo.

"E _por que _você está me contando tudo isso agora?" perguntei, olhando de lado, percebendo que seus braços estavam cansados daquela posição, pois eles tremiam de leve. Tomei então a iniciativa de esticar os meus, descendo o corpo aos poucos, apoiando as costas no colchão e deitando de lado, o encarando. E você talvez tenha tomado minha atitude como um convite, pois acabou fazendo o mesmo e, por fim, estava me olhando também, um dos braços apoiados debaixo de sua cabeça. "Hm?" reforcei a pergunta depois de alguns instantes, para caso de você não ter ouvido (ou fingido que não ouviu), mas desta vez você não pareceu refletir nem por um segundo antes de responder.

"Eu passei doze anos pensando em todas as coisas que gostaria de ter dito. Para você, para James, Lily, meus pais, para o Regulus... fiquei pensando em todas e em cada uma das oportunidades que eu perdi por falta de vontade, de coragem, do que fosse." Você então inspirou fundo e me encarou, diretamente, nos olhos, talvez pela primeira vez desde a sua fuga de Azkaban. Era diferente, sim. "Eu tenho uma oportunidade agora e eu não quero desperdiçá-la. Eu fiquei calado por doze anos, sabe? Acho que já passou da hora de falar."

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo minha boca pender de leve. Você, por sua vez, não alterou a sua expressão, mas talvez tenha interpretado a _minha_ erroneamente, porque logo começou a se explicar. "Não precisa ficar com essa cara, Aluado, nem ter medo de mim. Isso foi há muito tempo."

Engoli em seco, sentindo um gosto estranho e amargo me subir pela garganta. _Então fora só uma paixonite adolescente que passou com os anos?_, me perguntei, repentinamente irritado._ Agora você só tinha vontade de colocar as coisas para fora, não importasse o que as suas palavras despertassem nos outros?_

Fechei os olhos e contei até dez. Eu não queria que você visse a dor que tentava transparecer pelo meu rosto. A dor de alguém que tinha muita sede e encontrava um copo d'água, mas logo se dava conta de que havia apenas algumas gotas dentro dele. Mas quando abri os olhos outra vez você continuava ali, me fitando atentamente, talvez ainda tentando entender a minha reação. Talvez se perguntando se tudo continuaria como era antes. Inspirei fundo, decidido a não piorar as coisas.

"Quer dizer que agora que fiquei velho e com cabelos brancos, eu perdi todo encanto para você, meu caro Almofadinhas?" perguntei, torcendo para que minha voz soasse leve e despida de críticas, como se eu só estivesse fazendo uma piada sobre o assunto.

Mas você não riu, nem tentou fazer graça. Sua expressão continuava tranqüila, mas compenetrada e a sua voz não estremeceu ou mesmo hesitou ao me responder.

"Não. Só significa que eu tive muito tempo para pensar em outras saídas estratégicas para o caso de você dizer _não_."

Um alívio, mesclado com surpresa, que tentei ignorar se alastrou pelo meu peito e mordi meu lábio inferior, quase me xingando por continuar com aquilo. Me xingando por deixar as emoções fugirem ao controle. Mas eu não podia evitar. Não com você e a oportunidade de uma vida ao alcance dos meus dedos.

"Sério?" perguntei, me aproximando um pouco mais, sem perceber de verdade o que estava fazendo. Seus olhos, porém, pareciam acompanhar apenas o mexer dos meus lábios, porque você me fitava como se tivesse hipnotizado por alguma coisa e foi só quando eu parei de falar que você finalmente me encarou. "Me diga, quais eram os seus planos para caso eu dissesse 'não'?"

Você riu baixinho, parecendo até constrangido. "Ah, eu teria ignorado a sua opinião solenemente e faria você _ver_ o que estava perdendo."

E nós já estávamos muito perto um do outro agora e eu não saberia dizer quem se aproximara mais, nem quando aquilo havia começado de verdade. Só sabia que eu já era capaz de me ver refletido nos seus olhos, que agora se pareciam muito com o céu no fim da madrugada. O céu de quando o sol aos poucos vai transformando o negro azulado em cinza grafite. Um transbordar de luz.

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Sirius?" e a minha voz saiu como se eu não fosse dono dela e você balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, outra vez parecendo hipnotizado pelo movimentar dos meus lábios. Me aproximei um pouco mais, encostando de leve o meu nariz no seu, sentindo você prender a respiração. Fiz então com que você virasse um pouco a cabeça, para que eu pudesse me esticar e sussurrar três palavras junto ao seu ouvido. _"Você não precisaria."_

Percebi seus olhos se arregalarem em descrença, mas não pude ver o que aconteceu em seguida porque tão logo cobri seus lábios com os meus, imediatamente cerrei as pálpebras e me erguendo um pouco do colchão, deitei por cima de você, envolvendo-o com meus braços, um segundo de pânico tomando conta de mim. Mas relaxei quando senti as suas mãos, uma delas me segurando pela nuca, com força, o toque forte exigente enquanto a outra me envolvia pela cintura, me puxando para mais e mais perto. E eu sentia o gosto levemente adocicado em sua boca, o perfume dos seus cabelos. Perfume que lembrava aquilo que a gente mais amava, mas que não sabíamos dizer bem o que era. Como um livro que já lemos tantas vezes, mas que ainda sentimos prazer ao virar suas velhas e amareladas páginas.

Nos beijávamos como dois adultos. Seguros do que estávamos fazendo, sabendo onde tocar e como inclinar o rosto da maneira correta. Mas havia também uma sensação nova e ao mesmo tempo familiar nos envolvendo. Talvez reforçado pelo quarto transfigurado ou pelos uniformes. Ou talvez fosse apenas a idéia de que estávamos recuperando o tempo perdido e que fazer aquilo era a nossa maneira de pedir desculpas pelas palavras não ditas e por todos e cada um dos gestos contidos.

E, enquanto eu mordiscava o seu lábio inferior e afundava minhas mãos nos fios negros, as suas se ocupavam em puxar para fora do cós das minhas calças a mesma camisa que você parecera tão esmerado em abotoar mais cedo. Livres, então, as suas mãos se enfiaram por debaixo do tecido, esquentando a minha pele com seu toque.

Voltei a beijá-lo, virando a cabeça de lado e acariciando a sua língua de leve com a minha. Eu o tocava devagar, como se estivesse numa espécie de transe, um medo quase irracional de despertar diante do primeiro movimento súbito. Você, por outro lado, não parecia ter medo de coisa alguma, tanto que fez um movimento decididamente _brusco_ quando, me segurando firme pela cintura, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de mim e abriu um sorriso enquanto me observava ofegar debaixo do seu corpo, suas pernas entre as minhas.

"Ei," foi tudo que consegui dizer ao encará-lo. Ao sentir o seu coração batendo forte. E rápido. Contra o meu. _Como_ o meu. Nossas respirações entrecortadas, uma se sobrepondo a outra.

"Ei," você respondeu quase num sussurro, abaixando o rosto e encostando a sua testa na minha, seus lábios mais uma vez perigosamente próximos.

Ficamos alguns instantes apenas daquele jeito. Parados. Talvez tentando absorver o que acontecera. Talvez tentando _decidir _qual seria nosso próximo passo. Decidir se _deveríamos_ dá-lo. Se queríamos. Mesmo.

"Foi melhor," você disse de repente e seus lábios rasparam nos meus, como se fosse sem querer e eu sorri, sem saber por que, apenas sentindo que era o certo a fazer.

"O que é que foi melhor?" perguntei, acariciando seus cabelos. Você soltou um suspiro tranqüilo e satisfeito, aproveitando a deixa para se acomodar, enterrando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e me abraçando.

"Foi melhor do que eu imaginava que seria," seu hálito contra a minha pele me provocou arrepios e eu senti meu peito se aquecer. "E, você sabe, Aluado... eu tenho uma _ótima_ imaginação."

Soltei uma risada baixinha. Cúmplice. Virei o rosto para poder olhar para você. Seus olhos fechados, sua expressão de paz, apenas aproveitando o cafuné que eu fazia em seus cabelos.

Pensei então em como a alegria, a esperança e a vontade de continuar em frente que me dominaram naquele instante eram poderosas e _únicas_. Eu sabia que teria _matado_ por causa delas. Foi quando percebi que eu faria o que fosse preciso para saber que aquela sua expressão de paz se perpetuaria. Eu entendi, naquela hora, que, sem pensar duas vezes eu me entregaria à morte certa apenas pela tranqüilidade em saber que algo tão especial acabara de acontecer. E que eu fizera parte daquilo.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Pensei que a casa do homem fosse o seu castelo **_

As pessoas tendem a se lembrar do primeiro beijo. Da primeira vez. Daquele primeiro olhar _diferente_. Do primeiro encontro. E, embora eu considerasse todos e cada um desses primeiros momentos importantes, indispensáveis e absolutamente significativos, devo admitir que o _primeiro_ que mais me marcou foi quando acordei na mesma cama que você e, ao perceber que não vestia absolutamente nada, pela primeira vez na vida, eu _não_ senti vergonha. Vergonha da minha magreza ou palidez. Das minhas marcas e cicatrizes.

Foi, de fato, a primeira vez que me senti absolutamente _seguro_.

Seguro sim, mas não por achar que você me protegeria ou que nada nunca, jamais, aconteceria de ruim a nenhum de nós. Não era por pensar que estávamos a salvo de todos os males do mundo. Não era nada disso. Eu me senti seguro por saber que _você_, quando acordasse e me encontrasse ao seu lado, não se arrependeria do que tínhamos feito. Por ter a mais absoluta certeza de que eu não estava arruinando a _sua_ vida pelo simples fato de termos dormido juntos.

Acordar ao seu lado foi apenas a síntese de tudo que eu sentia a seu respeito: aquele misto de alegria, paz e segurança. Uma sensação quente e aconchegante que se eu pudesse, hoje, eu daria o nome de _lar_.

Lar. Aquele lugar para onde sempre somos bem-vindos de volta, sem importar o quanto nós podemos ter errado enquanto estivermos fora. Um lugar onde não precisamos ter medo de ser julgados, pesados sobre uma balança que decidirá se merecemos, ou não, paz e felicidade. Lar, aquele espaço que sempre estaria reservado junto daqueles que amávamos. Ao lado de quem, embora talvez tenhamos perdido um dia, ainda carregávamos em nossas memórias. Lembranças que ainda nos dessem alguma alegria.

Eu realmente acho que todos deveriam ter a esperança de poder voltar para casa após um dia longo e difícil, daqueles em que tudo deu errado, do nascer ao pôr do sol, e saber que serão bem recebidos, apesar de tudo. Todos deveriam alimentar essa idéia, a de que sempre haveria alguém para atender a porta, não importasse a hora do dia ou da noite. Alguém disposto a nos abraçar com toda força do mundo e nos garantir que tudo ficaria bem.

Todos. _Todo mundo_ deveria poder viver com a idéia de que seu lar, a sua casa, realmente existia em algum lugar, mesmo que você não fizesse idéia da onde. Todos deveríamos saber que no fim do nosso dia poderíamos ir para lá e que _lá_, sim, nós seríamos finalmente e para sempre felizes.

Naquela manhã, eu lembro de ter me sentido em casa. Seguro, alegre e em paz. E, quando olhei para a porta do quarto, o trinco fechado, me perguntei se era realmente preciso passar por ela uma outra vez. Se eu precisava _mesmo_ me levantar, procurar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, me vestir e caminhar para fora, mesmo que fosse só para ter certeza de que o mundo estava igual e de que não precisava mais de mim para continuar girando. Que eu podia ficar ali, com você, _para sempre_.

Se eu tivesse saído naquela manhã, antes de você acordar, bem, talvez eu jamais tivesse voltado e então nós nunca teríamos tido o _nosso tempo_. Talvez algo ou alguém lá fora me fizesse entender que o que eu havia feito — que, o que _nós_ havíamos feito, — fora um erro. Um erro que precisava ser reparado. Castigado pela vida, no mínimo.

Admito que eu cheguei a pensar nisso quando você se foi. Pensei que tudo, do primeiro ao último beijo, não passara de uma sucessão de erros estúpidos e que se não tivessem acontecido, eu não teria ficado como fiquei agora. Perdido. Fraco. Sem rumo. Mas quando tudo parecia que ia desabar eu acabava me lembrando daquela primeira vez. Quando senti segurança, alegria e paz. Eu sabia que aquele momento jamais se repetiria, mas também sabia que eu nunca me esqueceria dele e que _nele_ eu poderia encontrar forças para continuar sem você. Eu tinha certeza de que _daquele_ momento... de que de _todos_ os bons momentos que tivemos um dia eu poderia tirar lições. Algumas mais úteis do que outras.

Foi em momentos como aquele que aprendi que a vida nos dava oportunidades, paradas e atalhos naquela aparentemente interminável e inóspita estrada que nos levava _até o outro lado_. Aprendi, porém, que cabia a nós a coragem de escolher tomar um atalho que, até poderia nos poupar algum tempo, mas que também era cheio de armadilhas e perigos. E ficava sempre por nossa conta agir com sabedoria ao decidir enfrentar o caminho mais longo e difícil, embora mais seguro.

Aprendi também que temos muitas paradas para descansar. Para podermos parar e pensar antes de tomar cada uma dessas decisões importantes, daquelas que mudam vidas. E que sempre, sempre, temos a _oportunidade_ de evitar essas mesmas paradas e decidir seguir em frente apesar de tudo.

Poucos de nós optam por isso. A maioria perde muito tempo na estrada, pensando no que poderia ter _sido _feito para evitar uma escolha ruim, em vez de pensar, em decidir a sua próxima escolha. Usualmente optamos por nos torturar devido a cada uma de nossas decisões erradas, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não nos trará bem algum. Mesmo sabendo que não podemos voltar atrás. Então, quando decidimos finalmente prosseguir, muitas vezes já é simplesmente tarde demais.

Em várias ocasiões realmente achei que já era tarde demais para mim. Achei que aquilo que eu fora um dia estava finalmente acabado. Foram muitas as vezes que eu olhei para a minha estrada e _desejei tanto _que ela pudesse terminar com o meu próximo passo.

Mas agora, sempre que me sinto próximo do fim, eu me descubro capaz de continuar, por que me lembro de você e de como você me fez sentir naquela manhã. Sem ter dito nada, sem efetivamente _fazer nada_. Sem nem sequer estar acordado para poder sorrir para mim. Foi o simples fato de você _estar_ lá e de eu saber que aquele era exatamente o lugar onde você _queria_ estar.

Comigo.

Lar. Onde nos sentimos seguros. O lugar para onde eu desejo encontrar o caminho de volta quando esse dia tão longo e difícil finalmente estiver terminado.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **Esse é o maior capítulo da fic, tem praticamente o dobro do tamanho dos demais e, como eu prometi, YAY!AÇÚCAR! Finalmente depois de todo esse tempo os dois resolveram se acertar. Muito obrigada pelo apoio, pessoas e até o próximo (que não tem tanto açúcar, mas...). ;D


	9. Carnival

**Carnival  
**_(26 de Setembro de 1995)_

Fui direto para a cozinha assim que fechei a porta do casarão, logo após terminar a ronda daquela noite. Eram quase três da manhã e minha parceira da vez, Molly, já tomara seu caminho para casa. E, enquanto descia as escadas, mais rápido do que o normal, um lado meu dizia que toda aquela pressa era apenas porque eu estava faminto, com frio e que também não queria correr o risco de fazer barulho lá em cima e despertar o retrato de Walburga Black. A outra parte, bem mais sincera e impiedosa, sabia que eu estava desesperado para ver _você_.

A verdade é que mal tínhamos nos falado desde que você resolvera se ocupar uma tarde e transfigurar o seu velho quarto em nosso antigo dormitório de Hogwarts. Desde que você decidira que precisávamos relembrar os 'velhos tempos'. Desde que me surpreendera com sua declaração. Desde que tínhamos nos beijado.

Àquela noite em questão infelizmente não terminara de um jeito muito romântico, por assim dizer, pois quando já com as mãos dentro das roupas um do outro, alguns membros da Ordem chegaram em Grimmauld Place e tivemos que nos recompor em questão de segundos para receber Arthur e Bill (então, meia hora depois, Tonks e Kingsley), fingindo que absolutamente nada de mais acontecera.

Não que tivéssemos vergonha ou mesmo que precisássemos nos justificar para os outros, mas o fato é que sequer tínhamos tido a oportunidade de conversar e entender o que acontecera. Ou melhor, _eu_ ainda não tivera a chance de lhe dizer que, sim, era completamente recíproco. Que sempre fora. E, desde então, digamos que eu estava esperando pela oportunidade de retribuir suas palavras.

Limpei a garganta quando finalmente coloquei os pés no piso de pedra escovada, as marcas da limpeza forçada visíveis. Você levantou a cabeça para me encarar e eu sorri comigo mesmo ao perceber duas coisas: A primeira era que você estava usando _óculos_. A segunda era que estava usando óculos porque estava _lendo_.

"E esse nem tem figuras," você disse com um sorrisinho ao me ver, um braço apoiado na mesa e o outro segurando uma página do livro, prestes a ser virada. "É sério, eu juro. Pode ver."

"Tenho visto tanta coisa nesses dias que mais nada me surpreende, se quer saber, Almofadinhas," respondi com outro sorriso, me aproximando e tirando a pesada capa de viagem que eu usava. "Mas devo dizer que você fica bem de óculos, meu caro. Lhe dá um ar assim, mais, hm... _sério_."

Você tirou os óculos com a mão livre e examinou-o por alguns instantes antes de voltar a me encarar. Seu sorriso dera lugar a uma expressão pensativa. "Comecei a sentir uma dor de cabeça irritante ontem de tarde e fiquei deitado quase o dia inteiro por isso," você começou, colocando os óculos sobre o livro aberto, cuja capa de couro velho já tinha sido azul escuro, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa. "Foi aí que Arthur apareceu e me perguntou se estava tudo bem. Expliquei e ele me sugeriu óculos para leitura. Como eu sabia que Regulus usou um durante algum tempo, porque minha mãe achava que ele muito moleque para um feitiço de correção, dei uma busca no quarto dele e, bem, aqui estamos."

Você sorriu um sorriso pequeno, meio nostálgico, balançando os óculos nas mãos, e eu devolvi o gesto antes de, sem pedir permissão — como se tivesse certeza de que você não se importaria — me aproximar da mesa. Porém, em vez de tomar o lugar à sua frente, como normalmente faria, sentei-me ao seu lado, abraçando-o pela cintura. Senti seu corpo congelar por um instante para em seguida relaxar com um suspiro fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que você se virava para me encarar, passando um dos braços pelas minhas costas, usando o outro para tocar o meu rosto, acariciando-o com as costas das mãos.

"Você está gelado." Sua voz soou límpida como floco de neve. E eu senti como se ela fosse capaz de tocar minha pele e derreter.

"Está frio lá fora. Já é outono, sabe," respondi fechando os olhos e me aproximando mais e mais, para poder apreciar melhor a carícia que você me fazia.

"Estava frio aqui também, _sabe_," você interrompeu o contato na minha pele, o que me fez abrir os olhos, para poder tocar minha boca, que eu entreabri sem pensar, acabando por morder meu lábio inferior no processo. Você então segurou um sorriso e desviou seus dedos para o meu pescoço, acariciando minha nuca e aproximando seus lábios dos meus. "Mas não está mais."

E a sua boca tinha gosto de café doce. Gosto de quem ficou esperando acordado até àquela hora só para poder me ver. Gosto de casa. De saudade.

Virei o rosto de lado, lhe dando um melhor acesso para minha boca. Sua língua se juntou a minha em um toque delicado, quase contido, como se ambas estivessem apenas experimentando para poderem descobrir como gostavam de se tocar. Seu braço na minha cintura me puxou para mais perto, encostando nossos corpos. Ofegando com o movimento, eu apartei o beijo por um segundo para poder respirar, e você aproveitou para beijar o meu pescoço, antes de subir mais um pouco e alcançar o lóbulo da minha orelha. Arquejei, retesando o corpo, sentindo cada minúsculo pêlo se arrepiar.

Eu não podia ver o seu rosto, mas tinha certeza de que você estava sorrindo, satisfeito por ter provocado aquelas sensações em mim. Não deixei por menos e quando você se voltou para minha boca, capturei seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, mordiscando de leve, escutando-o soltar um gemido que parecia um meio termo entre a dor e o prazer. Meus olhos encontram os seus e não ficaram nem um pouco surpresos ao ver um cinza excepcionalmente vivo, quase brilhante, dançar sobre a íris.

Aquele brilho carregava algo de jovial e inconseqüente. Algo que nos levaria até o fim se nenhum de nós fosse hábil o bastante para parar enquanto houvesse tempo.

Não que estivéssemos pensando nisso. Não que estivéssemos _pensando_ para falar a verdade. Eu pelo menos, admito, não estava. Nem um pouco. Tanto que quando percebi, eu já tinha praticamente sentado em seu colo, meus braços em torno do seu pescoço, deixando-o livre para enfiar suas mãos por dentro da minha roupa, tocando cada centímetro de pele quente que fosse capaz de alcançar.

O movimento seguinte me fez ofegar e mais uma vez apartar o beijo. Aproveitando a posição em que me encontrava, você desceu os braços pelas minhas pernas, apertando-as no caminho e, com um pouco mais de força, você me levantou, fazendo com que eu sentasse sobre a mesa. Escutei o barulho que se parecia com um livro caindo, seguido pelo quebrar de vidro, quando você se afastou apenas o suficiente para empurrar o banco de lado e pisou nos óculos que tinham ido parar no chão.

Foi quando você parou e respirou fundo, parecendo um pouco aflito ao me encarar naquela posição. Meus braços para trás, apoiados na mesa, as pernas entreabertas, o tecido dolorosamente apertado na região da virilha. A face vermelha e meu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração desigual. Aproximando-se devagar, seus braços me envolveram, me puxando para perto, enfiando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, seus lábios perigosamente próximos ao meu ouvido.

"Não aqui." Sua voz soara urgente, quase temerosa, e eu apenas assenti de leve, devolvendo o abraço e deixando que você me ajudasse a descer da mesa. E você não se preocupou em pôr o banco de volta no lugar ou mesmo pegar o livro e consertar os óculos que jaziam no soalho. Apenas tomou minha mão entre a sua e, sem trocarmos palavras ou olhares, caminhamos escada acima até alcançarmos o corredor dos nossos quartos.

Paramos por um instante e nos encaramos pela primeira vez desde que saímos da cozinha. Você parecendo indeciso, nervoso e preocupado com o que estava para acontecer. Não por que _iria_ acontecer, mas sim porque você queria fazer tudo certo e não sabia como. E eu me perguntei, uma vez apenas, se aquilo não estava indo rápido demais.

_Não estava_, foi o que acabei dizendo a mim no momento seguinte. Nós _queríamos_ aquilo. Nós nos conhecíamos há tantos anos. Nós nunca faríamos nada a não ser que o outro quisesse também. Aquilo não era sobre sexo. Era sobre intimidade. Romper uma barreira que precisávamos compreender.

Dando-lhe um sorriso de incentivo, fiz um gesto com a cabeça e indiquei a porta do quarto que eu costumava ocupar. Seus olhos se fecharam e eu o imitei, sentindo você encostar o seu nariz no meu, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava a superfície de madeira, abrindo-a com um baixo ranger. Eu mesmo me encarreguei de trancar a porta enquanto você beijava meu pescoço. Talvez você estivesse fazendo aquilo para se ocupar enquanto me esperava. Ou talvez porque era o que você realmente queria fazer.

O caminho até a cama foi mais longo do que parecia, porque nenhum de nós conseguia dar dois passos sem que nossas mãos pudessem _parar _de brigar pela oportunidade de tirar uma peça de roupa um do outro. Eu fui o primeiro a vencer, quando consegui puxar para fora a camiseta de algodão escura que você vestia, bagunçando seus cabelos no processo. Já os botões da minha camisa foram desastrosamente soltos por seus dedos trêmulos e impacientes, logo após eu ter falhado na execução da mesmíssima tarefa. Suas calças já estavam desabotoadas à altura em que finalmente chegamos à cama, pois eu conseguira soltar o botão e descer o zíper enquanto tentava enfiar as mãos dentro dela.

Minhas costas nuas se arrepiaram de leve ao contato com o lençol frio e você não esperou nem um segundo para começar a puxar minhas calças junto da roupa de baixo, me fazendo erguer o quadril para ajudá-lo. Você inspirou fundo ao me ver sem nada sobre o corpo e, desta vez, fui eu quem me aproveitei do seu momento de hesitação para me sentar na cama e daí terminar de livrá-lo do restante das suas roupas também. E você não se mexeu nem mesmo quando comecei a puxar suas calças para baixo, apenas levantou um pé e depois o outro para irmos mais rápido com aquilo. Você ergueu o rosto na direção da porta e dos candelabros, fazendo menção de apagar as velas.

"_Não_," eu disse num sussurro, impedindo-o de se mexer, meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, começando a beijar a pele ao redor do seu umbigo. Escutei você engolir em seco, uma de suas mãos descendo até meus cabelos, os dedos escorregando entre os fios. Sua pele estava morna debaixo dos meus lábios e eu não pude reprimir um sorriso quando o envolvi com uma das mãos, fazendo com que seu corpo se contorcesse de leve.

"Remus-" e a sua voz morreu nalgum lugar da sua garganta quando, subitamente, eu troquei meus dedos pelos lábios, sentindo e apreciando o gosto salgado da sua pele. E talvez os ruídos úmidos feitos pela minha boca e língua fossem os únicos audíveis do quarto se a sua respiração não estivesse tão acelerada e rasa e _forte_. Continuei, sentindo que seus dedos nos meus cabelos passaram a me segurar cada vez com mais força, até o ponto em que era você quem ditava o ritmo dos movimentos. E cada vez que eu o soltava para poder respirar, minha mão continuava estimulando-o, até a hora em que você segurou meu pulso, trêmulo, me puxando para cima e me abraçando, fazendo com que eu o encarasse, para daí capturar meus lábios com seus num beijo desajeitado.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, você me empurrou de volta para a cama, seu corpo pesando sobre o meu, o gosto salgado da sua pele ainda queimando em minha língua, me fazendo querer beijá-lo mais e _mais_.

Parei por um instante, respirando fundo, assim que senti as suas mãos, até então ocupadas em acariciar minhas costas e depois o meu peito, alcançarem meus joelhos, tentando separá-los para que você pudesse se enfiar entre minhas pernas. Encarei-o com um sorriso quase maldoso ao vê-lo morder o lábio inferior, como se pedisse permissão para continuar agora que já fora pego no ato. Seus olhos passeavam pelo meu corpo, curiosos e inexperientes. Incerto sobre o que fazer. Sobre _como_ fazer.

"Sabe, nunca achei que fosse viver para ver um Sirius Black _tímido_," eu disse com uma risadinha enquanto afastava as pernas por conta própria e puxava uma de suas mãos para mim, prendendo o seu dedo indicador entre os meus lábios antes de começar chupá-lo com força. Vi suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas, enquanto você se ajeitava sobre o meu corpo, o rosto descendo até ficar a poucos centímetros do meu. Você mordeu os lábios mais uma vez enquanto observava, estático, eu soltar seu dedo indicador e então tomar o médio na boca para em seguida sugar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Então, quando você desviou o rosto novamente, eu achei que aquela era mais uma demonstração de súbita timidez, mas percebi que estava enganado ao sentir a sua respiração quente próxima do meu ouvido. E você outra vez tomou o lóbulo da minha orelha com os lábios e, em seguida, entre os dentes, segurando-o firme, mordendo com um pouco de força e logo depois aliviando a pressão, beijando-o e chupando-o carinhosamente. "E, você sabe, _eu _não achei que viveria para ver um Remus Lupin _tão sem vergonha_." O seu tom de voz rouca e falhada me provocou arrepios involuntários e eu larguei seus dedos imediatamente, segurando seu pulso e levando-o na direção da minha virilha.

Seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar com os meus enquanto seus dedos me tocavam com pressa, com urgência, porém, ao mesmo tempo, com extrema e quase desajeitada cautela. Ergui o quadril para facilitar e você aproveitou a posição para se acomodar melhor, colocando meus joelhos sobre os seus ombros, seus dedos entrando e saindo devagar, lentamente e, alguns momentos depois, com um pouco mais de facilidade.

Deixei a minha cabeça pender para o lado, sobre o travesseiro, meus cabelos já meio úmidos de suor. Senti você aumentar o ritmo dos dedos, começando também a me estimular com a outra mão, tentando me deixar mais à vontade. Mais relaxado. Segurei um gemido, a garganta seca, fechando os olhos, meus dedos do pé se contorcendo por cima dos seus ombros, como se daquela forma eu pudesse dar alguma vazão ao que sentia.

E todo àquele conjunto de sensações talvez já tivessem sido o bastante para mim, mas eu precisava de _mais_ e quando o encarei, usando uma das minhas mãos para fazer com que você parasse de me preparar e fosse direito ao ponto, a cor fugiu de seu rosto por um ou dois segundos antes de você respirar fundo, deixando que eu começasse a guiá-lo. Voltei a cerrar os olhos, desta vez com força, involuntário, ao sentir a primeira pontada de dor, o que não me impediu de continuar, mesmo que a sensação me fizesse respirar rápido, o ar começando saindo devagar entre meus dentes rilhados.

"Remus-" e embora eu já não pudesse mais vê-lo, a delicadeza da sua voz me fez relaxar e eu o soltei, deixando que você se ajeitasse melhor e, sozinho, começasse a se mexer. Inspirei e expirei, a cabeça jogada para trás, as costas sentindo cada centímetro do colchão de molas debaixo de mim, minhas mãos agora apertando o beiral da cama de tal modo que me admirei não ter deixado marcas na madeira. Chamei o seu nome uma, duas, três vezes e foi quando senti seus dedos segurarem minha cintura com força, tentando me manter no lugar. Você começou a se mexer de leve e devagar para frente e assim, com um pouco mais de segurança e força, para trás.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os seus fechados, o cenho franzido enquanto se movimentava, o lábio inferior vermelho de tanto que você o prendia entre os dentes, como numa tentativa de conter o próprio prazer. Soltei uma das mãos do beiral e estendi-a na sua direção, tocando o seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, querendo que você olhasse para mim. E quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram, eu me perguntei o que você estava vendo para parecer tão feliz e em paz.

Talvez fosse a idéia de que outra pessoa estava ali, totalmente entregue a você. Ou talvez fosse a minha idêntica expressão de alegria. Talvez fosse simplesmente o fato de ambos querermos aquilo mais do que tudo naquele momento e também sabermos que nada, nada importava mais. Não agora. Não agora que estávamos juntos nisso.

Sem nunca deixar de encará-lo, desci a mão que até então estava em sua face para minha virilha e, sob o seu olhar, comecei a me tocar, o calor em meu rosto ficando mais forte conforme o brilho dos seus olhos se intensificava. Você lambeu seu lábio inferior, mordendo-o de leve, antes de soltar um gemido contido diante do que via, conforme também aumentava o ritmo das investidas. Observei o seu rosto se contorcendo, dividido entre o próprio prazer e a sensação de _dar_ prazer à outra pessoa. E você sorria de leve cada vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam, como se para garantir que tudo estava bem.

Os lençóis já tinham se tornado uma enorme bagunça ao nosso redor e, embora eu ainda mantivesse uma das mãos seguras no beiral da cama, meus dedos firmes contra a madeira escura, a outra tinha voltado a acariciar o seu rosto, puxando-o para um beijo rápido. Porque você, após o que deveriam ter sido um ou dois minutos de admiração muda, decidiu que _precisava_ me tocar também e rápido.

E assim você o fez, até ambos terminamos.

E provavelmente teria sido melhor, não fosse pelo meu silêncio depois que acabamos. Não fosse pela minha falta de coragem em admitir que tudo fora tão perfeito quanto você queria que fosse.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Parado como uma fotografia**_

Eu lembro de ter pensado em centenas de coisas para lhe dizer naquela hora. Nos instantes que se seguiram após você se deitar ao meu lado, o seu rosto úmido e quente junto à curva do meu pescoço. A respiração sincronizada com o subir e descer do peito, um dos braços envolvendo a minha cintura.

Admito que pensei em dizer as _três palavras_, porém, por mais que soubesse o quão _verdadeiras_ elas seriam, eu simplesmente não pude pronunciá-las. Admito que sequer conseguia _pensar _nelas sem que soassem inapropriadas e ridículas aos meus ouvidos.

Eu quis dizer que tinha sido bom. Maravilhoso. Que fora a melhor noite da minha vida. Todas essas coisas bobas e românticas que parecem estúpidas e forçadas demais quando pronunciadas num momento como aquele. Eu quis dizer que te amava e que estava feliz em tê-lo, finalmente, ao meu lado. Que eu adoraria fazer de novo e de novo e de novo.

Mas não consegui.

E durante os meses que se seguiriam, eu fiquei pensando naquela oportunidade perdida. Não a primeira, claro, mas talvez a mais importante delas. Pensei em como a minha falta de palavras afetara a nossa relação. Refleti sobre cada situação que poderia ter sido evitada se eu tivesse sido apenas sincero no momento em que eu precisava ser. Se tivesse dito o que eu tanto _quis_ dizer, mas que não encontrei formas de demonstrar, sem que para mim soasse tolo ou oportunista.

Eu pensei que você iria rir de mim, sabe? Que não acreditaria, no fundo, pura e simplesmente. Pensei que você acharia que eu só tinha dito aquilo pelo calor do momento e que, obviamente, não sentia _tudo _aquilo por você. E em meio a todos aqueles '_e se?_' acabei optando pelo silêncio. Imaginei, na época, que haveria outras oportunidades para usar as três malditas palavras e que _aquela_ oportunidade que surgisse, fosse qual fosse, seria _sim _a ocasião perfeita. Mas não naquela hora. Não quando deveria ter sido. Não quando você precisava ouvir, mais do que tudo.

Eu estava errado, era claro. Deveria ter falado quando passei todos aqueles incontáveis minutos _contando_ as batidas do seu coração, sentindo elas diminuírem até se acalmarem por completo. Quando você se aconchegou, mais perto, reforçando o abraço em torno de mim e em seguida puxou um lençol sobre nós, resmungando como estava ficando frio. Aquele momento em que cada gesto seu dizia, claramente _Quero que você fique aqui. Comigo_._ Quero que fiquemos juntos. Agora. Para sempre_.

E eu até fiquei, sim. Até o fim. Mas não fiz nada mais. Eu me omiti outra vez. Nem mesmo horas e horas depois, na manhã seguinte, quando acordei ao seu lado. Quando você também acordou instantes depois, graças aos meus movimentos desajeitados, e então sorriu, me desejando bom dia. Eu tampouco _falei_ daquela vez.

E em nenhuma das outras vezes.

Desperdicei cada oportunidade que foi me dada. Não aprendi com o _seu_ erro. Não entendi que aquilo que você me explicara, dias antes, sobre tudo que queríamos dizer e depois não tínhamos mais _como_, não era apenas um punhado de palavras bonitas com um significado superficial e inútil. Era algo muito maior. Mais importante. Era uma lição.

_Aproveitar o tempo que tínhamos_. Sim, era o que devíamos ter feito. _Ha_, eu achava que tínhamos aproveitado. Que estávamos aproveitando. Que seria o bastante. Que _tinha_ de ser.

Não foi. Faltaram as explicações. As cartas na mesa. Faltou a coragem para dizer: _Eu me enganei e peço desculpas. Podíamos ter resolvido tudo isso antes, há muito, muito tempo. E eu não fiz nada. Mas ainda temos tempo e eu te amo e sim, eu quero passar esse tempo com você. Você me perdoa? Por ter sido tão estúpido? Por não ter confiado em você? Por não ter dito antes?_

Por tudo?

Quando eu era criança, me contaram que aqueles que partiam viravam uma estrela no céu e que se nós desejássemos muito, mas muito mesmo, uma dessas estrelas poderia ser o nosso anjo da guarda. E que esse anjo olharia por nós, onde quer que estivéssemos para nos dar conselhos quando a gente não soubesse mais o que fazer. Ele nos estenderia a mão quando precisássemos de ajuda.

Já fazia tempo que eu parara de acreditar nos céus, mas confesso que nunca perdi a fé nas estrelas.

Na _minha_ estrela.

E foi para ela que olhei quando precisei saber se havia perdão. Quando achei _mesmo_ que não poderia dar mais um passo com todo aquele fardo pesando em meus ombros. Quando tive certeza de que _tudo_ que dera errado tinha sido por minha culpa. Eu olhei para cima, mais de uma vez, pedindo perdão e procurando por respostas, embora sem saber _pelo que _esperar. _Por um sinal? Um brilho diferente, talvez?_

No fim, a estrela também se omitiu. E depois de xingar a estrela, repetidas vezes, e então me arrepender foi que finalmente _compreendi_. A estrela tinha direito àquela prerrogativa. Quem era eu, afinal, para exigir ações ou palavras daqueles que preferiam o silêncio? Que não sabiam _o que_ ou _como_ dizer? Que achavam que certas oportunidades deveriam ser desperdiçadas, deixadas para o depois?

Meu pedido de desculpas foi não culpar a estrela, pois eu desejava que, talvez, lá de cima, ela também não me culpasse.

Não era o ideal, mas era tudo o que eu tinha. A esperança. A sensação de que havia pelo o que esperar. A idéia de que o único medo que me restava era tudo que eu tinha para enfrentar, agora. O medo da acusação, da culpa. Do arrependimento velado.

Mas eu enfrentaria tudo aquilo sabendo que quando a fatídica noite chegasse, aquela estrela ainda estaria lá em cima, esperando por mim, pronta para me perdoar, de coração aberto. Eu enfrentaria todos e cada um dos medos sabendo que depois de vencê-los, mais do que respostas, eu finalmente encontraria paz.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **E aqui temos o _segundo_ maior capítulo da fic e YAY!SEXO! :) Não foi tão fofinho, mas, well, espero que tenham curtido assim mesmo. Obrigadão por tudo e inté o próximo!


	10. What Must Be Done

**What Must Be Done**  
_(10 de Outubro de 1995)_

"Eu não posso acreditar no que Harry quer fazer."

Você ergueu a cabeça para me encarar, curioso, apenas. Havia, porém, um sorrisinho decididamente satisfeito brincando com o canto dos seus lábios, o que me fez sentir uma inquietação na boca do estômago. "Certo. Não me diga," balancei a cabeça e desta vez você riu em voz alta. "Você _gostou_, Sirius. Você realmente gostou!"

"Ah, não se faça de santo, Aluado," sua voz ligeiramente rouca tinha um quê de orgulho impregnado em cada sílaba. "Esse tipo de idéia é até mais a _sua_ cara do que a minha! Você sabe disso."

Me ajeitei no banco da cozinha, começando a sentir certo incômodo pelo rumo daquela conversa. "Eu nunca... _nunca_ teria sugerido armar uma revolução debaixo do nariz do Ministério desse jeito!"

E você quase engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada que bebia. "Mesmo? Então eu vou começar a achar que vocês têm me deixado preso aqui esse tempo todo porque na verdade não querem que eu descubra sobre o Clube de Chá Secreto da Ordem da Fênix." Fiz uma careta diante de suas palavras, te obrigando a assumir uma expressão séria. "Acorda, Aluado. O trabalho da Ordem não é nada diferente do que Harry quer fazer em Hogwarts."

"Mas não é a mesma coisa!" respondi irritado, minhas palavras saindo sem que eu tivesse real oportunidade de pensar nelas. "Eles são _crianças_," acrescentei em seguida, achando que precisava dar alguma sustância aos meus argumentos.

Desta vez você quem fez uma careta e, deixando o seu copo de lado, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, me encarando como se decidisse se valia à pena insistir. "Sabe..." você acrescentou com ar meio sonhador, meio pensativo. "Aquelas _crianças_ lá têm praticamente a mesma idade que eu e James tínhamos quando começamos a acompanhar _você_ nas Luas Cheias. E, se não me engano, depois de um ou dois surtos e meia dúzia de desmaios, o senhor foi até _receptivo_ à idéia."

Senti meu rosto ficar quente e abaixei os olhos para a mesa, mirando o copo que eu tinha entre as mãos. Respirei fundo, procurando pensar em um contra-argumento, porém, falhando miseravelmente nisso também. Apoiei um dos braços sobre a superfície de madeira e enfiei meu rosto numa das mãos, sentindo cansaço. "Mas você não se preocupa?" eu disse depois de alguns instantes, tentando apelar para o seu bom senso, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era praticamente uma batalha perdida. "Só de pensar no que pode acontecer se eles forem descobertos, eu-"

"Lógico que eu me preocupo," sua interrupção foi abrupta e eu me calei com um suspiro fundo. "E eu até teria dado mais dicas para aqueles três, se aquela sapa velha não tivesse quase me pego na lareira da Grifinó-"

Você se calou repentinamente, como se tivesse levado um pontapé. Nós dois nos encaramos por cima da mesa em pesado, palpável silêncio. Eu, abismado demais para me preocupar em continuar discutindo. Você, mordendo o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso ou ansioso. Ou quando percebera que havia falado demais.

"_Como é que é_?" a minha voz saiu uma pouco mais alta do que eu planejara e você deu um pequeno pulo no lugar. "Sirius, você tinha me dito que ia só dar o recado da Molly, mesmo sabendo que eles iriam ignorar solenemente e que não ficaria nem um segundo a mais!" Empurrei meu copo para longe, minha irritação crescendo conforme as idéias do que poderia ter acontecido com você me atingiam em ondas, sem me dar tempo para respirar. "Nos disseram que as lareiras podiam estar sendo vigiadas! E, nossa, olha só que _ótimo_! Acabamos de descobrir que estavam mesmo! Como você pôde ficar lá 'dando dicas'? Já imaginou o que aconteceria se tivessem pegado você? Sirius, eu não posso acreditar que depois de tudo que conversamos, você não pensou que-"

"É _óbvio_ que eu pensei," agora sua voz tinha um tom cansado e você de fato chegou até a passar uma das mãos pelo rosto, como que para ilustrar a idéia. Eu me calei, mordendo a língua, respirando rápido. "Mas quando Mundungos veio nos contar sobre o que ouviu lá no Cabeça de Javali, juro que não lembro de ter visto _nenhum_ de vocês se preocupando em ter uma palavrinha com Harry e os outros. Descobrir o que eles tinham em mente."

Senti a acusação velada em suas palavras e inspirei uma tragada de ar funda antes de continuar, mas não fui capaz de disfarçar o sarcasmo na minha voz. "Ah, e daí você achou que seria uma excelente oportunidade para dizer a eles como quebrar _mais_ regras do que já conseguem sozinhos? Mesmo quando Harry está sob vigilância? _Mesmo_ quando Dumbledore foi muito claro sobre evitarmos entrar em contato e, se caso entrássemos, sermos o mais breves possíveis?"

"Foram só uns minutos, Remus, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu precisava entender o que eles-" você se levantou abruptamente, o cenho franzido e a expressão soturna. Eu balancei a cabeça, começando a me sentir irritado _por _ter te irritado. Não tinha sido a minha intenção, eu só queria esclarecer as coisas. Eu só queria... eu nem sabia mais o que eu queria. Mas você continuou, como se não tivesse percebido o meu dilema, como se no momento ele não valesse nada. "Eu só queria que eles soubessem que podiam contar comigo."

"Espera, espera," respirei um par de vezes e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos. Ergui um dos braços na sua direção, como se quisesse alcançá-lo e sacudi-lo para te acordar. Para fazê-lo enxergar o tamanho do absurdo que você estava me dizendo. "Você quer _ajudá-los_?" Olhei na sua direção, minhas sobrancelhas erguidas, ar incrédulo acompanhando o seu andar a esmo pela cozinha. "Sirius, já imaginou se-"

"Harry é _filho de James_, Remus!" você então quase gritou, seus olhos cravados em mim, como se estivesse tentando me fazer enxergar nada além do que o óbvio. "Filho de James, por favor! Você realmente acha que ele vai desistir de uma idéia dessas só porque _nós_, os 'adultos responsáveis', estamos assim, pedindo com tanta educação?" E, como eu fiquei em silêncio diante de sua pergunta, você insistiu, erguendo ainda mais a sua voz. "Vamos, me responda!"

"Não! Não, eu-" admiti, jogando as mãos para o alto, derrotado. "Eu sei que Harry não vai desistir assim. Mas, Sirius, isso é tão-"

"_Perigoso_?" Você perguntou com uma carranca. "É, eu sei que é. Por isso mesmo _eu sei _que eles vão precisar de ajuda. E, Remus, quem somos nós para negar isso? Quem melhor do que _nós_ para ajudá-los? Eu... Aluado, nós tínhamos acabado de sair de Hogwarts quando entramos para a Ordem! Você sabe que no lugar deles nós faríamos a mesmíssima coisa. No lugar deles, eu sei que _você_ não deixaria ninguém fazer você desistir de lutar!"

Desta vez apoiei os dois braços sobre a mesa, enfiando minha cabeça entre eles, segurando meus cabelos com um pouco de força, querendo que um buraco se abrisse debaixo dos meus pés. Ao fundo escutei você soltar um suspiro, resmungar um sonoro _"Parabéns, Black!"_ e em seguida se aproximar, se sentando ao meu lado antes de finalmente passar um dos braços ao redor da minha cintura. Seu toque era morno e eu inspirei fundo, tentando resistir à vontade de me entregar a ele.

"Droga, Aluado, me desculpa," você sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido.

Ergui o rosto para poder encará-lo e você não desviou os olhos. Pelo contrário, tentou até não piscar enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior, aguardando a minha reação. "Por que está se desculpando?" Perguntei, balançando a cabeça. "Você só fez o que achou certo."

Um sorriso atravessado se formou no seu rosto e eu juntei as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. "Não foi por isso que pedi desculpas." Sua resposta foi seguida por sorriso um pouco maior e eu o encarei, intrigado, me indagando sobre o que mais você andara aprontado.

"Estou pedindo desculpas por _isso_," outro suspiro cansado. "Eu não te vejo desde a última reunião e daí você chega cansado e eu começo a jogar tudo em cima de você sem nem perguntar como as coisas estão e se você está bem e eu... _merda_. Me desculpe, okay?"

Senti meu peito se aquecer de leve e, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que voltara da rua, joguei meus braços ao seu redor, enfiando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, sentindo nada mais do que a necessidade de ter alguém perto de mim. Você me abraçou de volta, com força, subindo uma das mãos para os meus cabelos.

Ficamos quase um minuto inteiro assim, parados, ambas as respirações inquietas, os corações batendo cada vez mais lentamente até você apartar o abraço e segurar meu rosto entre as mãos, me encarando com um sorriso quase tímido e encostando nossos narizes um no outro.

"Eu... também peço desculpas" eu disse, um pouco envergonhado por ter sido tão implicante. Não era como se eu esperasse que você tivesse mudado. Não era nem como se eu _quisesse_.

Suas mãos mais uma vez desceram para minha cintura. "E o senhor, hm? Por que _você_ está se desculpando?" Você quis saber, tomando meu lábio inferior entre seus, sugando-o de leve. Um arrepio me subiu pela coluna e eu estremeci. Encostei minha testa contra a sua, encarando-o com seriedade, apartando aquele início de beijo.

"Por ter esquecido," finalmente respondi.

Você não tentou se mexer nem nada, apenas juntou as sobrancelhas, parecendo curioso com a minha resposta. "Esquecido? Esquecido do quê?"

Inspirei fundo antes de responder. "De como é ter quinze anos e achar que o mundo ainda tem conserto. Achar que podemos mudá-lo."

Você fez menção de voltar a me beijar, mas em vez disso, apenas ergueu uma de suas mãos e começou a acariciar meu rosto de leve. "Eu não acho que você tenha desistido de mudar o mundo, Aluado," a sua voz era tão reconfortante quanto o toque dos seus dedos e eu acabei fechando os olhos para aproveitar o carinho que elas faziam em mim. "Só acho que você ficou sozinho tempo demais e pensou que não havia mais nada a ser feito."

"Você também ficou sozinho," retorqui, abrindo os olhos outra vez e fitando-o com atenção. Não era justo que, depois de tudo que eu dissera, você ainda me isentasse de toda a culpa, tomando-a para si.

Sua face assumiu uma expressão muito peculiar. Não era alegria, longe disso. Mas também não era tristeza. Se parecia mais com um tipo de conformismo. Talvez até alguma forma de alívio.

"Foi diferente," você respondeu, a sombra de um sorriso transpassando seu rosto. "Eu sabia a verdade."

"Ah, o que foi... a verdade te manteve jovem, é?" Perguntei, porém logo em seguida me arrependi, pois aquelas palavras soaram cruéis e duras ao serem ditas em voz alta. Mas você não pareceu se ofender.

"Não," e a sua resposta foi tranqüila. Sóbria. "A verdade me manteve são." Outro inspirar de ar e um olhar de soslaio. "Eu sabia que havia muita coisa de errado com o mundo. Eu só não desisti de mudá-lo."

Encarei-o em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Eu... eu também sabia. Eu- eu _ainda_ sei, mas às vezes-" soltei um suspiro de raiva, me sentindo incapaz de colocar o que eu queria dizer em palavras. Me sentindo fraco, estúpido e impotente. "Às vezes simplesmente parecia que não valia mais a pena lutar."

"Era porque você _estava_ sozinho," mais uma vez você aproximou o seu rosto do meu e ainda havia um sorriso na sua face. Um sorriso jovem, desta vez. Talvez tenha sido um de seus últimos sorrisos assim. "Você não está mais sozinho, Remus. Nem eu estou. Nós estamos juntos agora, certo?"

Soltei uma risada alta e quente, _espontânea_, que ecoou pelas paredes cavernosas da cozinha. Em algum lugar da casa, Kreacher resmungou alto. Nos encaramos com cumplicidade, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Então... nós vamos mudar o mundo agora, é? Juntos?" Perguntei tentando não sorrir feito um idiota.

Você encostou seus lábios nos meus, sem chegar a me beijar e respondeu, calmamente. "Se você quiser, Aluado."

E eu queria. Mas foi mais difícil do que imaginei. Especialmente quando, poucos meses depois, eu olhei para o lado e descobri que nada, nada havia mudado de verdade.

Que eu ainda estava lá, sozinho, outra vez.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**É uma doença que eu nunca tive**_

Eu achava curiosa a idéia de _se apaixonar_. Curiosa porque eu não conseguia entender como aquilo funcionava de verdade. Afinal, algumas pessoas pareciam se apaixonar _o tempo todo_, enquanto outras custavam a mostrar qualquer interesse por qualquer alguém. Não havia nem mesmo um padrão. Jovens e velhos. Mulheres e homens. Entre si, um pelo outro. E não havia qualquer marca ou indicativo do que estava acontecendo para aqueles que acompanhavam de fora. Nem da parte do 'atingido', nem sobre o alvo de admiração.

Ouvi histórias, sempre, é claro. Contos de amores impossíveis que acabavam por se resolverem num passe de mágica, desde que os interessados _realmente_ se amassem, eles diziam. Parecia até que o universo se convergia de tal modo para que tudo, _tudo mesmo_, no final, desse certo. De alguma forma. Era bonito, sim, mas incompreensível a um certo nível. Não era como uma explicação lógica sobre como precisamos de água para viver ou a como conseguimos levitar um objeto com o sacudir de nossas varinhas. Parecia ser como o poder que a Lua exercia sobre mim. Impetuoso e incontrolável.

Destrutível.

Sempre supus que meus pais se amassem, mas não pelo fato de eles serem casados ou por estarem sorrindo abertamente nos antigos álbuns de fotografia. Não era nem porque às vezes eu os surpreendia abraçados em silêncio na nossa velha sala de estar, enquanto minha mãe lia um livro e meu pai acariciava os cabelos dela como se estivesse hipnotizado por suas cores e brilho. Eu sabia, _eu tinha certeza _de que eles se amavam por causa dos olhares que os dois trocavam durante o café da manhã, quando achavam que eu estava distraído demais com minha tigela de cereais para prestar atenção. Olhares que representavam uma linguagem única. Palavras mudas que apenas os dois pareciam capazes de compreender.

Era como se aquela força cruel e misteriosa ainda existisse ao redor deles, mas que ambos aprenderam, juntos, a domá-la. A entender como ela deveria ser manipulada de forma que não machucasse aos outros.

Confesso que senti, mais de uma vez, vontade de me apaixonar daquela forma, completa e perdidamente. Não só para poder ter aquele tipo de exclusividade com uma outra pessoa ou pela idéia de ser capaz de _domar_ uma força que, como àquela que Lua exercia sobre mim, era então, incontrolável. Eu almejava, sim, a idéia de ser capaz de _olhar_ para alguém e _saber_ como esse alguém se sentia. Entender o que essa pessoa precisava e o que _eu_ poderia fazer para vê-la feliz e satisfeita.

Claro que se apaixonar nem sempre significava ser retribuído à altura. Muitas histórias eram sobre isso.

A minha também era.

Eu sempre tentei retribuir os sentimentos que nutriram por mim durante a minha vida. Quase nunca consegui. Talvez por culpa daquele mesmo misto de medo e fascínio que eu sentia todos os meses, antes de ser tomado pela luz prateada e colocado a sua mercê. Talvez por culpa da incerteza do que viria depois, no dia seguinte, quando eu fosse eu de novo.

Quando percebesse que minhas atitudes tiveram conseqüências. Boas ou não.

**(TBC)

* * *

**

**NdA: **Certo, esse aqui não é muito fofinho, mas tem um ou outro momento fofinho. :3 Queria agradecer novamente a todo mundo que está lendo e mandar um beijinho na ponta do nariz daqueles que separam uns segundinhos para deixar uma review companheira. Muito obrigada e até o próximo capítulo! o/


	11. Promessas vazias

**Promessas vazias**  
(20 de Novembro de 1995)

Aquela parecia ser só mais uma discussão. A terceira ou quarta desde as coisas mudaram para valer entre nós. Não que fossem brigas muito diferentes das que tínhamos antes. Ainda eram sobre você ficar quieto e seguro, trancado em Grimmauld Place. Ainda eram sobre Harry e sua pequena revolução em Hogwarts. Sobre como e especialmente quando as coisas deveriam ser feitas. E sobre quanto tempo você ainda teria de esperar até poder fazer parte de qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Tudo ainda era a respeito de quem estava certo e quem estava errado e o quanto dava para se discutir até esgotarmos todo e cada argumento. Éramos, afinal, nada mais do que dois velhos amigos que descobriram que tinham muito mais em comum do que achavam que tinham. Dois amigos que conheciam as artimanhas, as qualidades e as fraquezas um do outro. Que podiam brigar de igual para igual até que não houvesse mais nada a se dizer.

Havia algo, porém, alguma coisa na maneira como falávamos, como tentávamos de fato atingir um ao outro. Algo que mudava o quadro das discussões de antes e as de depois claramente. Era como se tentássemos, a cada nova briga, testar nossos limites. Ver até que ponto nós conseguiríamos agüentar, sem desistir. Sem ceder.

Você, aos poucos, perdera aquele ar abalado de alguém que passara doze anos em uma prisão tramando vingança, mas, ao mesmo tempo, assumira uma expressão pesarosa de quem, quando finalmente tem a oportunidade de fazer algo, é impedido por forças maiores.

E precisa de alguém em quem descontar a raiva.

Já eu, embora fosse uma das pessoas mais calmas do mundo, admito que nunca fui exatamente uma boa fonte de catarse para ninguém. Eu não sabia ficar calado por muito tempo. Deixar a água correr. Não sabia fingir que não estava ouvindo. Não sabia concordar por concordar. Nem ficar quieto quando não havia nada de bom a se dizer. E, embora fosse um bom mentiroso, você sabia me ler como ninguém. Sabia que eu me importava e que simplesmente não deixaria as coisas ficarem como estavam. Que iria brigar com você para fazê-lo entender. E você queria, eu tenho certeza de que queria, me ver perdendo a calma mais uma vez. Por sua causa.

Você queria sentir. Saber. Ter certeza que eu estava ali por você. Que eu sempre estaria. Não importasse o que acontecesse.

"Sirius, por favor, seja razoável," esfreguei os olhos com as costas das mãos, balançando a cabeça e me desencostando do beiral da cama.

Você, que nos últimos minutos estivera de pé próximo à janela, observando o vai e vem dos pedestres no largo, voltou-se para mim, o olhar passeando pelas peças de roupas junto à cama antes de alcançar o meu rosto. "Eu estou sendo razoável," a sua voz soava levemente entediada. "Tenho sido razoável desde o começo. Eu aceitei ficar aqui, não aceitei? Como um bom cãozinho... enquanto você fica para cima e para baixo arriscando o seu pescoço."

Inspirei e abaixei para pegar minhas calças que estavam amarrotadas no chão, ao lado da sua camisa. Levantei o olhar para encará-lo. Embora seus braços estivessem cruzados sobre o tórax despido, você não parecia sentir frio algum. "Me diga," comecei, incerto, porém decidido a arrancar alguma reação diferente daquela vez. "Você sempre se sentiu assim, todo preocupado com o meu 'bem-estar' ou isso começou só agora, depois que nós começamos a-"

"Começamos a o quê? A _trepar_ pela casa?" Sua voz estava pegajosa de amargura e eu engoli em seco diante do seu olhar duro, me levantando imediatamente, fechando os poucos botões que haviam sobrado na minha camisa e vestindo as calças. Respirei fundo, seguidas vezes, me arrependendo de ter dado corda àquela discussão. Joguei minha capa sobre os ombros e caminhei na direção da porta, sem mesmo saber para onde iria. Apenas _querendo_ sair dali e logo.

"Vai para rua? De novo?" Mas a sua voz me deteve antes que eu alcançasse a maçaneta em forma de serpente. Eu quis ignorá-lo e simplesmente ir embora.

Não consegui.

Voltei o corpo, meus braços cruzados sobre o peito, na defensiva. Franzi o cenho e mordi meus lábios, procurando pelas palavras certas para a hora errada. Pensando se elas sequer existiriam em algum lugar e se eu seria capaz de formulá-las corretamente.

"Sirius, eu _não quero _brigar com você, está bem?" Soltei os braços, gesticulando com impaciência. E eu realmente não queria. Não daquela vez. "Eu me sinto terrivelmente mal quando discutimos por causa _disso_! Odeio ter de passar a noite inteira vigiando um possível esconderijo de Comensais ou algum funcionário do Ministério, sabendo que você está aqui sozinho, mas eu-"

"É, eu sei, mas você _precisa,_" você se sentara no beiral da janela, olhando pela vidraça como se quisesse escapar através do vidro.

Eu me aproximei, hesitante, até parar ao seu lado. Você não voltou o rosto para mim, mas acompanhei seu olhar e vi-o observar um grupo de crianças brincando diante de um dos velhos casarões. Inconscientemente coloquei uma mão sobre seus ombros, apertando-o com um pouco de força. Sua pele nua estava gelada debaixo dos meus dedos. "Você vai pegar um resfriado assim, Sirius," observei em voz baixa.

Com um suspiro, você ergueu o rosto, mas sem me encarar. "Eu vou ficar bem. Vá, vai logo. Você deve ter alguma coisa importante para fazer e-" seguiu-se um instante de hesitação, como se você quisesse assegurar de que não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo tudo. "Mande lembranças para o Shacklebolt, ou seja lá quem for que você vai fazer ronda desta vez."

"É com a Tonks," respondi, sem realmente pensar no assunto. Você voltou a olhar pela janela. "Sirius?" Chamei, sacudindo seus ombros de leve.

"O que é?" Sua resposta soou mais aborrecida do que o normal, e pensei um pouco antes de falar o que pretendia.

"Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Eu-" eu senti a minha voz falhar quando você balançou a cabeça outra vez, impaciente. _Indiferente_, já reconhecendo o discurso. "Eu queria que você _nunca _tivesse oferecido Grimmauld Place para Dumbledore."

E você soltou uma risada abafada, mas não se mexeu quando voltou a falar. "Deixa de bobagem, Aluado. Dumbledore teria me mandado ficar com o rabinho entre as pernas mesmo que estivéssemos numa ilhazinha perdida no meio do pacífico. O prêmio pela minha cabeça não diminuiu nos últimos meses, você sabe."

"Não é só isso," insisti, desta vez segurando seu rosto para fazê-lo me encarar. "É esse _lugar_. Você mesmo já disse que o quanto é horrível estar preso aqui outra vez."

Seus olhos cinza pareciam opacos ao olhar. Senti um nó se formar na minha garganta. Discutir, naquele momento, não importava mais. Eu só queria vê-lo bem e sabia que não podia mais. O Sirius de agora e aquele de quando eu aparecera de surpresa, na hora do almoço, eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Você, mais cedo, quando não me deixara cuidar da louça e me arrastara para o quarto, arrancando minhas roupas tão logo fechamos a porta, parecia dez, _doze anos _mais jovem. Mais feliz.

Mas agora era como se o seu balão de felicidade tivesse murchado e eu não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Não sabia se abraçá-lo era a atitude correta. Não sabia nem mesmo se um tapa seria eficaz naquele momento. Aquela sua expressão de súbita desesperança me estrangulava. Fora por isso que eu incentivara aquela discussão, em primeiro lugar. Fora por isso que, quando você virou e disse que não agüentava mais como as coisas estavam, eu respondi _'seja razoável'_. Eu só quis acordá-lo, tentar fazê-lo entender que eu estava ali _agora_ e que era isso que importava no momento. E eu falhei.

"É... é _esse lugar_," você concordou depois de algum tempo e saiu de perto da janela, se abraçando e caminhando até a cama, onde mirou os lençóis revirados como se aquela visão repentinamente lhe perturbasse. "Eu não acredito que é justamente _aqui_ que estou tendo um dos poucos momentos _decentes _desses últimos quatorze anos." Sua voz era baixa, como se você dissesse aquilo mais para si do que para mim. Soltei um suspiro cansado e me aproximei.

"Teria acontecido em qualquer lugar, você sabe disso," eu disse ao abraçá-lo por trás, minha voz abafada e minhas mãos entrelaçadas em sua cintura. "Sirius?" Chamei erguendo um pouco o rosto para soar mais claro. Você balançou a cabeça para indicar que ouvia. "Também tenho tido bons momentos aqui. _Com você_. Sinto sua falta cada vez que ponho o pé para fora. Sinto a sua falta o tempo todo. Eu queria que tudo acabasse logo. Que pudéssemos trazer Harry para perto de você. Que tudo ficasse bem de uma vez por todas."

Você segurou minhas mãos entre as suas. Elas ainda estavam geladas ao toque. Estremeci de leve. "É. Eu sei. Eu também queria."

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos naquela posição. Talvez tenha sido apenas alguns segundos, pois logo você já tinha virado o corpo para me encarar. Talvez tenham sido vários minutos, porque meus braços pareciam levemente dormentes quando finalmente encontrei os seus olhos.

"Promete que vai tomar cuidado. Que não vai fazer nada que _eu faria_," você disse, me encarando com um sorriso pequeno, ainda que sua expressão estivesse dividida entre a derrota e o conformismo. Senti meu coração apertar diante do seu olhar. Como se na verdade fosse você quem quisesse dizer algo que não podia. Como se você esperasse que eu simplesmente _entendesse_.

"Prometo que vou voltar são e salvo. Prometo que nunca mais você ficará tanto tempo sozinho."

Você fez um aceno, os lábios cerrados, e me envolveu num abraço forte, onde eu podia sentir cada um dos seus músculos retesados, reprimindo a vontade de gritar de raiva e de impotência. Querendo discutir novamente para pôr tudo para fora. Mas sem ter mais o que dizer ou mesmo _pelo que _brigar.

"Eu prometo, Sirius. Eu prometo... eu prometo-" fiquei repetindo, sem parar, meus dedos acariciando seus cabelos enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas.

Fui embora naquela noite, mas voltei no começo da manhã seguinte para encontrá-lo adormecido sobre a mesa da cozinha, uma xícara de chá pela metade ao seu lado. Mas sorri, contente comigo mesmo por ter cumprido a promessa que fizera a você.

E pensei, num momento de raiva e autopiedade, tempos depois que você se foi: _Como eu poderia culpá-lo, afinal?_ Por ter me deixado sozinho? Por ter ido embora?

Você não me fizera promessa alguma.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Eu só queria aplausos **_

Curioso pensar na maneira como as pessoas passam a fazer parte de nossas vidas. O modo como alguém que conhecemos há anos, de uma hora para outra, acaba por ganhar um papel totalmente diferente, maior e mais importante do que costumava ter até então — ao passo que uma outra pessoa, alguém que está ali há tão pouco tempo, chega devagar e conquista um lugar fixo em nossos pensamentos e idéias constantes.

Era impossível prever, entender ou mesmo _impedir_ que terceiros se aproximassem de nós em silêncio e passassem a fazer parte daquilo que somos. Do que nos tornaremos um dia. Não é nem como se pudéssemos decidir _quem_ em meio a tantos estranhos irá segurar nossas mãos**¹**. Quem estará por perto, de alguma forma, para sempre.

Nós podemos, sim, escolher a quem amar ou odiar. A quem seremos indiferentes durante a vida. Mas é impossível ter qualquer _poder_ no que os outros pensam a respeito de nós. Não podemos _impedir_ uma pessoa de sentir ódio. Ou amor, que seja. Não há sequer como decidir que queremos retribuir tais sentimentos à altura que eles merecem, mesmo que isso pareça ser o mais correto a se fazer no momento em que o problema se apresenta diante de nós, como um livro aberto, esperando pela oportunidade de ser decifrado.

Por muito tempo considerei relacionamentos ações unilaterais. Desejos independentes que, ao serem postos lado a lado, talvez combinassem. Talvez _dessem certo_.

Eu sempre achei que, por mais que as pessoas falassem o que pensavam e até _agissem _dentro do possível de acordo com os seus ideais, nós sempre acabaríamos presos às mesmas eternas dúvidas: Será que esse alguém está sendo sincero? Será que ele ou ela faria tudo isso mesmo? _Por mim_? E, será que eu, de todas as pessoas, mereço esse esforço, esse sacrifício? Será que, talvez, tudo não passe da minha vontade de ser aceito somada à vontade do próximo em _aceitar_? Até porque, se nem sempre temos a certeza dos nossos próprios sentimentos, como, _oras_, poderíamos _confiar_ nos sentimentos alheios?

_Não há certezas_. Era o que a vida me repetia, sem parar. _Apenas vãs expectativas_.

Mas e porque não podíamos... Por que será que nem todos nós _conseguíamos_ viver daquela forma? Por que não era possível _aceitarmos _que as coisas iriam funcionar, sim, desde que acreditássemos verdadeiramente nelas? Éramos, afinal, ensinados desde pequenos a acreditarmos, confiarmos uns nos outros. Moldados diante da realidade de que, um dia, teríamos de depositar a nossa frágil fé num outro alguém, para assim vivermos como todos as outras pessoas, para sermos _iguais_, por assim dizer. Éramos doutrinados pela idéia de entregarmos nossas vidas à mercê daquele destino traçado pela mão alheia.

E como garantia? Nada além daquela orientação velada de sentarmos num canto, nos ocupando apenas em _torcer_ para que tudo desse certo. Não parecia haver muito mais a se fazer, além de esperar pelo melhor.

Pois acreditar fazia parte da nossa natureza. Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos nós acabávamos tocados por aquele sentimento, cálido, cruel e inconseqüente ao qual dávamos o nome de _esperança_.

Mas esperanças acabam. Se esgotam. Nos abandonam antes de chegarmos ao fim, quando tudo que há de valor em nós também termina. O que resta então não passa daquela vontade de nos superarmos. Vontade de provar que não importou tanto assim. Por mais difícil que pareça evitar, nenhum de nós quer sofrer. Nunca. Ainda que sofrer seja tão simples. Tão simples quanto provocar sofrimento ao próximo.

E é o que acabamos fazendo. De propósito ou sem querer. Nós _machucamos_ como nos machucaram antes, na esperança de nos sentirmos melhor ao ver lágrimas alheias e sabermos que tivemos alguma responsabilidade nelas. Então aprendemos, mesmo a contragosto, com aquela esperança morta. Queremos aprender a _superar_ aquilo que sobrou em cada um de nós, ainda que o mesmo sentimento já tenha parado de respirar há algum tempo.

Aprendemos a esperar com alguma tranqüilidade pelo fim que nos guarda, entendendo que talvez ele não seja tão assustador quanto imaginávamos antes. Descobrimos que ele, que o tal _fim_, não passa de um negativo da vida e que, por isso, nós podemos enfrentá-lo, também.

Tentaram me ensinar isso. A esperar e a esquecer. A esperar que as coisas dessem certo. A aprender que o esquecimento servia para não sofrermos além da real necessidade. Para alcançarmos o fim para o qual fomos construídos, ainda que esse fim, de vez em quando, parecesse distante demais.

Aprendi tudo que pude. Não apenas por achar que me faria bem, mas para me provar capaz de controlar aquilo que eu sentia. Se não era possível escolher ou decidir quem ou o que sentiriam por mim, eu ao menos tomaria as rédeas das minhas próprias ações e tentaria fazer com que cada uma delas valesse à pena.

Dizem que a importância que tivemos em vida é medida pelo número de pessoas dispostas a carregar nosso caixão. É nessa hora que percebemos: não passamos de um peso morto, cujo único bem são lembranças.

Eu não me lembrei de você no fim. Não lembrei porque isso significaria ter te esquecido um dia. Isso nunca aconteceu. Você sempre esteve presente. Perto demais para ser deixado de lado. De alguma forma, em algum lugar dentro de mim. Dentro daquilo que chamamos e rejeitamos como alma. Constantemente reanimado a um preço que jamais poderia ser taxado _alto demais_.

Eu queria que você me perdoasse pelo meu silêncio. Por ter tentado esquecê-lo, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Por querer parar o sofrimento, achando que isso me salvaria. Eu queria que você me desculpasse pelas coisas que fiz depois que você se foi e, especialmente, por eu não ter conseguido fazer parte da sua vida como você fez da minha.

Que me perdoasse por, mais de uma vez, ter perdido completamente a esperança.

**(TBC)

* * *

**

**¹ **Para quem teve a sensação de "já vi isso antes", é, _sim_. A frase remete a um trecho narrado no último episódio da 1ª temporada de _Heroes_. :3

* * *

**NdA: **Eu tenho um carinho especial por esse capítulo. As duas cenas (tanto a "canon" quanto o interlúdio) não foram escritas na ordem, mas quando juntadas, ambas remetem a dois assuntos que muito me agradam: conversas de travesseiro (xD) e análises pseudo-profundas sobre relacionamentos. Espero que tenham curtido (um pouco, ao menos). Beijos e inté o próximo! :)

**Edit:** Me perguntaram o que significa TBC. Então, a quem interessar _TBC_ é uma sigla em inglês para _To Be Continued_. ;)


	12. Cowgirl

**Cowgirl**  
_(12 de Dezembro de 1995)_

Sempre enxerguei o inverno como eufemismo para tristeza e abatimento. Desânimo. Nunca consegui ver algum positivismo na opaca estação. Parecia que todos usavam o inverno como desculpa para se refugiarem dentro de si mesmos, ocultos sob máscaras frias e avermelhadas.

Era difícil sorrir ou ter qualquer pensamento alegre com aquela constante sensação de impotência que a estação branca jogava sobre nós. A idéia de que não importasse o quanto nos esforçássemos para nos aquecer, o frio ainda estaria ali, nos rodeando. Esperando pela primeira oportunidade de nos congelar de uma vez por todas.

Eu nunca gostei de invernos como _você _gostava. Nunca soube apreciar a arte de construir bonecos de neve e atirar bolas do tamanho de barris uns nos outros. A beleza do brilho esbranquiçado a perder de vista, os cachecóis balançando junto ao vento cortante. Eu só conseguia sentir o ar gelado. A melancolia da falta de cores. Os abraços que nunca eram suficientes para aplacarem o frio. A dormência que aquilo tudo nos causava. A vontade de desistir.

"Nós podemos entrar, se você quiser."

Pisquei na direção da sua voz, como se despertasse de uma espécie de transe. Alguns metros a minha frente, você atirava bolas de neve em Bicuço, que, por sua vez, ameaçava atacá-lo com as garras, para em seguida recuar, usando-as para arrancar pedaços de neve e terra do chão. Balancei a cabeça. Fazia tantos anos que não nevava em Londres.

"Não se preocupe, estou bem," respondi com um aceno, indicando para continuarem a brincadeira.

Eu não sabia o que havia dado em mim para aceitar aquela idéia. _'Ele está trancado no quarto da minha mãe desde julho, Remus. Julho! Vamos, ele precisa tomar ar. Não temos de tirar a corrente, nem nada. É só para o rapaz ver um pouco do céu'_ fora o seu argumento na noite anterior, enquanto se ocupava em me abraçar e beijar meu pescoço. E não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso amargo ao lembrar de suas palavras e em seguida voltar minha atenção à cena que se desenrolava no jardim dos fundos do nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Você, correndo ao redor de Bicuço, jogando bolas de neve contra ele, que as pegava usando as garras e atirava de volta o que sobrava delas.

Assistir àquilo formava com um nó na minha garganta. E, pensar nas suas palavras da noite anterior só me fazia _sentir_ que o seu pedido fora porque, na verdade, era _você_ quem queria sair e ver um pouco do céu. Você quem _precisava_ sentir o vento na face e o cheiro da neve. E agora que eu conseguia _ver_ isso, descobri que não podia mais _senti-lo _e que eu precisava de _tempo demais _para conseguir entendê-lo por completo. E que talvez não houvesse esse tempo.

Minhas pernas estavam quase adormecidas. Sem realmente pensar, apoiei as mãos sobre a superfície do banco de pedra e dobrei-as debaixo do corpo, voltando-me para observar o mal-cuidado jardim dos Black. A hera subira pelas paredes, cobrindo parte das pequenas rachaduras que o tempo fizera. A grama que durante o verão estivera seca e amarelada fora esmagada por um pesado cobertor branco. Você e Bicuço continuavam a jogar bolas de neve um no outro.

Pensei em como aquela era a primeira vez em meses que eu via você sorrir sem estar relembrando dos nossos velhos tempos em Hogwarts ou mesmo falando sobre Harry e o quanto ele era parecido com James. Era a primeira vez que você sorria sem ter suas mãos sobre mim.

Voltei a piscar ao assistir Bicuço abrir as enormes asas, sacudindo-as, irritado, quando uma bola de neve excepcionalmente grande acertou-o na cabeça e você apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, se dobrando de rir. E, por mais que eu sentisse um certo _ciúmes_ ao vê-lo assim, se divertindo, feliz, sem precisar de mim, não me atrevi a chegar mais perto e tomar parte na brincadeira. Bicuço sempre sacudia as penas e trincava o bico ameaçadoramente quando eu me aproximava o bastante para me ver refletido em seus olhos cor de laranja. Hipogrifos eram animais não só orgulhosos, mas muito inteligentes. Eles nos _conheciam_ e talvez fosse por isso que ele não gostava de me ver assim, muito perto de você. Talvez, mesmo em sua consciência animalesca, ele soubesse que eu não era tão sincero quando deveria ser. Que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria te decepcionando também.

"Eles parecem estar se divertindo pra valer, não?"

Quase cai do banco ao ouvir a voz atrás de mim, de tão ocupado que estava em observá-lo. E confesso que senti certa curiosidade ao encontrar Tonks parada ali, de pé, vestindo dois casacos escuros e pesadões. Os cabelos cor-de-rosa desta vez compridos, cheios e encaracolados, caindo sobre os ombros. Era a primeira vez que eu a via sem roupas aquelas espalhafatosas e eu precisava confessar que esse visual até lhe caía bem. Enterrava um pouco daquele ar infantil. Fazia com que Tonks se parecesse não uma garota, mas sim uma mulher. Sorri para ela.

"Não comente nada com os outros," eu pedi. "Teoricamente, eu não estou aqui. Muito menos aquele dois," apontei você e Bicuço, falando com a mesma entonação que costumava usar para convencer Lily de que James não tivera absolutamente _nada_ a ver com o rabo de tritão que brotara em Snape durante algum café da manhã em Hogwarts.

"Comentar o quê?" Tonks me devolveu o sorriso e tomou o lugar vazio ao meu lado. E, conforme ela içou-se sobre o banco, apoiando as costas na parede de pedra atrás de nós, seus pés balançaram a poucos centímetros do chão, mal tocando a neve. "Até onde eu me lembro-" ela continuou, me lançando um olhar de soslaio. "Cheguei na sede hoje e encontrei você e Sirius tomando chá na cozinha." Tonks piscou um dos olhos, no momento azuis, e apoiou as suas mãos sobre o colo, tirando as luvas de lã.

"Obrigado," agradeci e novamente mudei de posição, encostando na parede, as plantas dos meus pés apoiados na superfície de pedra. Abracei minhas pernas com força, encostando o queixo nos joelhos. "Como estão as coisas?" Perguntei em seguida, me ocorrendo que, embora Tonks sempre estivesse por perto, eu e ela nunca tínhamos conversado direito. Sempre havia alguém para ser vigiado ou seguido. Algo mais importante para se fazer.

Ao longe, escutei você chamando por Bicuço e rindo mais alto. Senti um frio desconhecido se alastrar pelo meu peito. Eu fizera o que você me pedira e deveria estar feliz por você. Mas eu não conseguia.

"_Igualzinhas_," Tonks literalmente bufou, erguendo uma das mãos e tirando os cabelos da frente do rosto. Ela voltou-se para mim com uma careta de tédio. "Fudge ainda sem enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz. Eu, Kingsley e Arthur revezando a vigia da Ala dos Mistérios, o que rende uma noite mais chata que a outra e, ah, _claro_, não posso esquecer desse maldito frio que me obriga a usar roupas que me deixam com três vezes o meu tamanho."

Nos encaramos. Ela, soprando a franja que não parava de cair sobre seus olhos. Eu, divertido diante daquele ar irritado. Comecei a rir e, depois de alguns instantes, ela me acompanhou, balançando a cabeça e os pés em reflexo. Pensei em como havia uma sensação familiar sobre a maneira como Tonks ria, o rosto vermelho de frio se iluminando a cada nova tragada de ar. Puxei pela memória, tentando me lembrar de quando eu conhecera Andromeda, décadas antes.

Porém, logo rejeitei a idéia. Decididamente, eu não me recordava da sua prima rindo daquele jeito em nenhuma das vezes em que a vi. Andromeda sempre me parecera decidida e satisfeita com as decisões que tomara na vida — mesmo que fossem abandonar a família e se casar com um nascido trouxa. Ainda assim eu sempre achei haver um ar decididamente gelado naquela face orgulhosa.

Voltei a observar a jovem ao meu lado e franzi o cenho, pensativo. Não, Tonks não se parecia muito com a mãe. Nem com o pai, para falar a verdade. Parando para pensar, ela me lembrava um pouco _você_.

Você, que não era muito mais novo do que ela é hoje, na época em que fomos visitar a sua prima numa certa noite, após uma ronda da Ordem. A mesma noite em que uma menininha de cabelos turquesa aparecera no meio da sala, irritada, dizendo ter sido acordada pelo 'balulão' que fazíamos enquanto bebíamos e conversávamos. E lembro de que todos rimos diante da reclamação infantil e de você então se levantar para pegá-la nos braços, perguntando se ela queria voltar de cavalinho para a cama.

Sim, eu me lembro agora. _Todos _nós comentamos. O sorriso de vocês dois era idêntico. Forte, quente e jovem. Ou, ao menos, costumava ser. Antes de você ficar preso por doze anos. Antes de eu descobrir que, mesmo apaixonado por você, a sua presença às vezes me sufocava do jeito ruim, fazendo com que eu pensasse no quão errado estavam as coisas entre nós. Que talvez fosse melhor se tudo tivesse continuado a ser como era. Que eu não podia ser tudo o que você queria. O que você precisava.

"Você está tão calado," escutei a voz de Tonks, que soova aborrecida. Voltei a encará-la e esbocei um sorriso.

"Estava só lembrando de quando nos conhecemos," eu disse e vi o rosto dela corar de leve. Por causa do frio, é claro, imaginei. "Você parecia muito ameaçadora com aquele pijama de unicórnios, sabia?"

Tonks balançou a cabeça, os longos cachos caindo para frente do corpo, a expressão dividida entre o riso e consternação. "Ah, queria eu não lembrar!" Ela jogou a cabeça para trás com uma risada. "Para falar a verdade _eu _não lembro, mas mamãe fez questão de contar tudo quando descobriu que entrei para a Ordem. Não consigo esconder _nada_ dela, entende, parece até que tem um radar. E, bem, ela achou que seria um ótimo assunto para as rodas de conversa."

"Muito gentil da parte dela."

"É. O que esperar de alguém que dá o nome de Nymphadora para a sua única filha e acha isso o máximo?"

Ergui as sobrancelhas, reforçando o abraço em torno das minhas pernas, que começavam a ficar dormentes outra vez. Dormentes como eu me sentia enquanto tentava ignorar os sons alegres que vinham de onde você e Bicuço estavam. "Não vejo nada de errado em Nymphadora," comentei em tom baixo, pensativo, olhando de lado só para não ter de olhar para frente. "Quero dizer, suponho que saiba a origem do seu nome. É bem _bonito_, eu diria."

Tonks pôs a língua para fora. Não pude deixar de rir com isso também, ao que ela, segundos depois, me acompanhou. Começamos então a rir mais e mais alto e talvez tenha sido por isso, somado ao barulho do vento que também aumentara, que eu não escutei _você_ se aproximar.

Mas eu me lembro da expressão de Tonks repentinamente se fechar e dela parar de rir como se tivesse sido surpreendida roubando doces da cozinha ou algo assim. Ergui meus olhos e encontrei você nos encarando com um dos cantos dos lábios esticados, seus ombros tensos, os braços rígidos. Bicuço acabara de cravar as garras na terra com vontade, como se caçasse algo apenas para se divertir. Mas, naquele momento, você parecia dez vezes mais ameaçador do que ele.

"E aí, Sirius, beleza?" Perguntou Tonks numa vozinha fraca, se levantando do banco num salto desajeitado que lhe tirou completamente o equilíbrio. Você fez menção de segurá-la pelo braço, mas eu fui mais rápido e consegui apartar a queda dela, sustentando-a pela cintura. Tonks voltou a se sentar, o rosto subitamente pálido pelo susto. Senti o seu olhar pesar sobre mim e sobre ela, mas logo você já tinha dado as costas para nós e, sem nem mesmo responder ao cumprimento de Tonks, voltara até Bicuço.

Levantei, tirando o braço da cintura dela, e comecei a caminhar atrás de você. Pisei sobre as suas pegadas, querendo alcançá-lo, tentando _entendê-lo_. Querendo ser você, por um minuto apenas para entender o que acabara de acontecer. E eu já estava no meio do caminho quando escutei um farfalhar de tecido atrás de mim e estanquei no lugar, voltando o corpo logo em seguida.

Tonks levantara, se dirigindo para dentro do casarão. Soltei um suspiro, perdido, e olhei para trás, por cima dos meus ombros, para aqueles jardins arruinados pelo tempo. Para você.

De costas para mim, você segurava Bicuço pela corrente e, com sua cabeça erguida, fitava o céu de inverno. Um vento cada vez mais frio e mais forte sacudia seus cabelos, mas você não parecia se incomodar com aquilo. Pelo contrário. Era como se fizesse _parte _dele. Como se pudesse se alimentar daquela sensação de liberdade.

Como se, repentinamente, você não precisasse mais de mim.

Inspirei o ar gelado e úmido. Pensei que talvez fosse isso. Que eu não quisesse _isso_. Ser como você. Que não quisesse liberdade, mas sim segurança, e que isso você talvez não pudesse me dar. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e voltei o corpo para frente. Observei as marcas que os pés de Tonks tinham feito na neve e, com um suspiro derrotado, segui-a para dentro da casa. Sem olhar para trás.

Sem esperar por você.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Abençoados Os Pobres De Espírito, Pois Deles É O Reino Do Céu**_

Um alguém muito sábio certa vez disse que a nossa vida era feita de escolhas e que elas revelavam o nosso verdadeiro caráter. A idéia era até bem simples: não importava as adversidades que passávamos ou os caminhos que escolhíamos traçar. Sempre seriam as nossas escolhas a definirem quem realmente somos. Ou ao menos quem _tentávamos_ ser. Quem queremos _mostrar_ ao mundo, mesmo sabendo que os defeitos sempre tentarão se sobrepor às qualidades e que eles pesarão negativamente. Mas sim, podemos planejar o que as nossas atitudes e escolhas irão nos trazer, no fim das coisas.

O que fazer? Ir para um lado ou para o outro? Sofrer em silêncio ou em público? Lutar? Matar? Morrer? Ser amado?

Se deixar amar?

Talvez não parecesse, mas eram escolhas diferentes. Todas elas. Isso e o tempo que passávamos examinando o peso de cada uma das nossas decisões. Entendendo e aceitando que aquilo que não podemos impedir é apenas um pequeno ponto dentro de um quadro muito maior. Aprendendo que fazer a coisa certa é sempre difícil e quase sempre parece ser cruel demais. Às vezes, até desumano.

São nessas horas em que me lembro de como era ser criança e poder acreditar que sempre haveria alguém por perto para cuidar de tudo por nós. É quando penso em que como algumas pessoas parecem continuar crianças para sempre. Crianças que nunca se desesperam, que vêem o mundo com outros olhos. Pessoas cuja inocência é seu maior inimigo e, ao mesmo tempo, sua maior benção. Essas crianças não têm idéia de como o mundo realmente é lá fora, mas se por acaso tivessem, bem, elas já não seriam mais crianças. E fariam suas escolhas como o resto de nós.

Eu cresci logo. Rápido demais. Cresci e quis escolher aqueles que me amariam. Quis poder ter a certeza de que essa ou aquela pessoa jamais sairia do meu lado. Quis ter a garantia de que eles _gostariam_ de mim, não importasse o que acontecesse. Que nunca, jamais me abandonassem. Que nenhum deles me daria as costas ou ignoraria meus gestos e palavras.

Como você fez uma vez. Fez, sem saber que você era tudo o que eu tinha. Mesmo sabendo que era inocente e que as suas escolhas o tinham condenado.

Eu quis te escolher uma vez, Sirius. E não pude. O destino fez isso, antes. Por nós dois.

Não pude decidir por ninguém e levei anos demais para entender que não era uma questão de escolher, mas sim de _aceitar_. Aceitar que às vezes sentimentos são retribuídos e, outras, não. Entender que só podemos escolher as nossas próprias ações e que, se por acaso tentarmos escolher no lugar dos outros, seria o mesmo que lhes privar de respirarem sozinhos. Seria como se nós quiséssemos sufocá-los com pedacinhos de insegurança, desprezo, solidão, desconfiança e queixas. Infligir-lhes os _nossos _ideais de certo e errado.

Admito que já sufoquei outros com o peso de alguma escolha. Confesso que tentei impor, e mais de uma vez, o que eu achava ser o certo, desprezando quem _escolhera_ me amar sem esperar nada em troca.

Eu escolhi deixar você morrer sem saber tudo o que eu sentia. _A falta que eu sentia_. Deixei que você se fosse pela segunda vez e que me desse às costas, assim como acontecera antes. Não que fosse a sua escolha então, mas terminara assim.

Foi quando descobri que não podia mais me sentir do mesmo jeito, desprezado ou ignorado. Entendi que não havia mais cura para as mesmas velhas marcas. Que nem o tempo seria capaz de cicatrizá-las agora. Que era uma dor maior e mais forte e tão mais profunda. E que eu sequer poderia _escolher_ sentir essa dor, assim, sozinho.

Fiz mais de uma escolha da qual me arrependi e de todas aquelas escolhas poucas foram realmente inevitáveis. Mas foram elas que moldaram o meu caráter. Que formaram aquilo que eu me tornei, no fim.

Dizem que a maior tragédia é aquela que poderia ter sido evitada.

Não é verdade.

A maior tragédia é aquela que _escolhemos_. Tragédia que entendemos e que ainda assim, deixamos que aconteça. É a tragédia que não é desastre ou drama. Que não passa de culpa.

Tragédia em perceber que estar errado nem sempre é fazer algo para mudar.

**(TBC)

* * *

**

**NdA:** Sim, nossa amiga (?) Tonks apareceu! Porém, guardem as pedras (e as bolas de neve, xD) e dêem uma chance para a menina. O triste fato é que eu até gosto da Tonks e me dói quando ela é simplesmente ignorada ou humilhada sem razão aparente (a não ser que estejamos falando de uma paródia, claro) apenas em favor do "bem maior" (também conhecido como _slash_, como nosso velho sábio Dumbledore pode lhe provar, XD). Quando me propus a escrever _Verona_, uma coisa que decidi é que daria uma chance para a Tonks também. Espero que apreciem a idéia ou, ao menos, não odeiem _muito_. Até a próxima, pessoas! ;)


	13. Um Mundo de Trapaças

**Um Mundo de Trapaças  
**_(20 de Dezembro de 1995)_

Aquela devia ser a quarta ou quinta ronda seguida que eu e Tonks fazíamos juntos nas duas últimas semanas. Nunca fui o responsável pela divisão das tarefas, normalmente era Moody quem traçava a agenda dos membros da Ordem — sua aposentadoria e experiência lhe dando mais tempo e conhecimento para decidir o que era o melhor a se fazer em assuntos táticos. Nunca me ocorreu perguntar-lhe a respeito daquela disposição de duplas, afinal, eu não me sentia incomodado em estar perto de Tonks, pelo contrário. Ela era engraçada, espirituosa e gostava de conversar sobre coisas que não tinham nada a ver com a guerra, bem diferente de alguns dos outros membros da Ordem. Não que fosse um problema trabalhar ao lado de Shacklebolt ou do próprio Moody, mas, de quando em quando, eu sentia falta da vivacidade de alguém jovem e alegre como ela. Dona de uma animação que eu nunca tivera antes.

Mas a verdade é que eu gostaria de estar com _você_ nessas ocasiões. Você, que mantivera o espírito mesmo depois de tudo pelo o que passou. Eu, de fato, nunca me esqueci de como as nossas missões costumavam ser, quinze anos atrás. Eu ficava me perguntando se as suas piadas teriam mudado, se você ainda agiria da mesma forma ao ficar ao meu lado por horas e horas a fio sem poder fazer nada mais do que sussurrar as palavras, a fim de não alertar o nosso alvo do dia.

Que fique claro que não era como se estivesse usando Tonks como uma substituta para fazer aquilo que você não podia. Ela não era uma versão mais jovem, com o mesmo sangue e quase tão irreverente quanto. Só era bom ter alguém como ela por perto. Alguém que vivia um dia de cada vez e que o aproveitava ao máximo.

Eu não a invejava. Nada assim. Nem queria estar no lugar dela. Simplesmente sentia-me satisfeito em ver que para alguns o fim não parecia tão próximo ou mesmo iminente. Tonks se alegrava com as pequenas coisas e sorria o tempo todo, sem motivo algum. A felicidade dela era contagiante e eu não me importava de passar algum tempo junto do calor dessa felicidade. Se pudesse guardar um pouco daquela alegria comigo e, no fim do dia, levá-la para casa, _para você_, tenho certeza de já sairia ganhando.

Naquela noite em especial, Tonks e eu voltávamos conversando sobre nenhum assunto em particular e ela acabou me acompanhando até a porta do nº12 de Grimmauld Place antes de aparatar de volta para a casa dos pais. Entrei na ponta dos pés para não despertar os retratos no hall e, após pendurar a pesada capa que vestia, fiz o caminho até cozinha devagar. As luzes estavam quase que completamente apagadas, exceto pela lareira, suas chamas nas últimas. Sobre a mesa, um prato com restos de carne e pão. Um cálice com vinho pela metade e um par de talheres usados me diziam que você já tinha jantado. Sozinho.

Olhei para o relógio e senti o meu estômago afundar. Quase meia-noite. Duas horas a mais do que eu lhe dissera que voltaria. Há dias que não te via direito e, aparentemente, você cansara de me esperar e comera sozinho outra vez.

Sai da cozinha e voltei a passar silenciosamente pelo hall, até subir ao primeiro andar onde percebi uma luz acesa na sala de visitas. Soltei um suspiro de alívio, mas também hesitei por um instante antes de entrar, e talvez tenha sido por isso que não reparei no livro em que quase tropecei.

"Cuidado onde pisa," escutei sua voz, mas não pude localizá-lo de imediato. Abaixei para pegar o volume em que pisara e imediatamente notei a capa de couro azul desbotada, reconhecendo o livro que vira com você há, acredito, cerca de dois meses. Franzi o cenho para o objeto em minhas mãos. _'Será que só agora você terminara de lê-lo?'_ pensei, virando-o e traçando meus dedos sobre o título em fios cor de prata, já quase apagados.

"_Romeu e Julieta_?" a minha voz saiu fraca e escutei você soltar uma risada meio alta do outro canto da sala. Ergui o rosto, caminhando na direção dela.

Como costumava fazer naqueles dias, você estava sentado junto ao parapeito de uma janela, observando o movimento no largo. Não que houvesse muito a ser observado àquela hora da noite.

"Chegou tarde hoje," você soou excepcionalmente frio e havia algo de mole no seu modo de falar, como se você estivesse com sono — o que era decididamente impossível. Você nunca conseguia dormir antes das duas da manhã, não importasse o que fizera durante todo o dia. Resquícios de Azkaban, eu imaginava, embora nunca tivesse lhe perguntado.

"Desculpe," me apressei em dizer. "Sei que disse que chegaria antes, mas perdi completamente a noção do tempo."

Vi a sua silhueta fazer um sinal de 'sim' com a cabeça e me aproximei mais um pouco. Então, novamente, quase tropecei. Desta vez em uma garrafa. Soltei um resmungo irritado.

"Eu disse _cuidado onde pisa_," você repetiu e voltou a olhar pela janela.

"Você andou bebendo." Não era uma pergunta. Agora o seu jeito de falar fazia todo sentido. Nem precisei trazer a garrafa para perto do rosto, pois tão logo a apanhei no chão, o cheio forte de whisky de fogo me fez fechar os olhos imediatamente. "Sirius?"

"Desde quando o senhor se preocupa com isso?" Você perguntou, se levantando, meio cambaleante, mas não me deixei enganar. Você sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava falando. E o que estava _fazendo_.

"_É_, é exatamente do que eu preciso, Sirius. Sair para fazer a ronda sabendo que você está por aqui... _enchendo a cara_," eu disse e você soltou outra risada, colocando as mãos sobre os meus ombros, me encarando. Notei a barba por fazer e o cheiro de bebida pareceu ficar repentinamente mais forte devido à proximidade do seu rosto.

"Não que o senhor parecesse estar muito preocupado," você disse com um sorrisinho torto. "A julgar pelo tempo que levou para atravessar o largo com a sua, ah, _parceira_. A conversa estava bem interessante, pelo visto."

Engoli em seco, mas não desviei o olhar. Isso seria como admitir que fizera algo de errado e eu sabia que não fizera. Estávamos apenas conversando, pelo amor de deus. E _sobre nada em especial_, eu quis dizer, mas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. A idéia de estar sendo confrontado e _julgado _por você me tirava a ar. "Sirius, não seja ridículo. Não tem nada a ver," acabei dizendo, tentando me soltar de suas mãos, mas você reforçou o aperto no meu ombro. "_Sirius_." Repeti seu nome em tom de aviso.

"Sabe o que eu estava fazendo aqui até agora?" Você perguntou, ignorando meu apelo e aproximando ainda mais o seu rosto do meu.

Ergui a cabeça para poder olhar dentro dos seus olhos delirantes e fiz que 'não' com um aceno, ainda sentindo um gosto ruim na boca pela sua desconfiança.

"Estava tentando _me _convencer de que estava tudo bem com você. Tentando me impedir de sair por aquela porta e procurá-lo. Você nunca se atrasou antes, mas hoje... hoje simplesmente você não apareceu. Você poderia ter me mandado um aviso, uma mensagem, qualquer coisa? Mas não, né? Nada."

Fechei os olhos, mordendo meu lábio inferior, como se aquele ato pudesse me redimir de alguma forma. "Me desculpe," repeti, falando baixo, como se houvesse mais alguém por perto e eu não quisesse que esse alguém ouvisse. "Me desculpe."

"Então," você, parecendo que não me ouvira, continuou. "Achei que era bobagem ficar me preocupando assim, à toa. Você não é nenhuma criança, certo? Então abri uma garrafa de whisky e pensei _'Por que não subir até a sala de visitas, que sempre teve aquela poltrona tão confortável e pegar aquele livro que comecei meses atrás e não tive saco para terminar?'_." Você falava como se estivesse contando uma história sobre outra pessoa e não falando de si mesmo. "E eu subi aqui, sentei, li e bebi, li mais um pouco e você sabe que eu não consegui terminar de ler o maldito do livro? O fim me parecia tão ruim, que eu simplesmente acabei jogando o livro longe," então uma pausa e depois uma piscadela marota na minha direção. "Você já leu esse aí?"

Hesitei um pouco antes de responder que sim, encarando-o, desconfiado.

"E como termina?" Você perguntou, parecendo realmente interessado, enquanto descia suas mãos para os meus braços, por fim segurando meus pulsos com mais força do que o necessário. "Eles ficam... _juntos_?"

Pensei por um segundo antes de responder.

"Eles morrem. Os dois."

Você balançou a cabeça, desta vez encostando sua testa contra a minha, fazendo uma careta com os lábios antes de continuar. "Não foi isso que eu perguntei."

Sorri meio de lado, sentindo suas mãos acariciarem a pele dos meus braços com certa delicadeza. "Sim. Eles terminam juntos."

"Eu li até a parte onde os dois decidem fugir," você comentou, aparentemente distraído. "Pelo visto não dá muito certo."

Foi minha vez de balançar a cabeça, concordando. "Não, não dá muito certo."

"Mas eles ficam juntos no final, não é? Acho que é isso que importa."

Juntei as sobrancelhas, sentindo você deslizar seus lábios sobre os meus. Estremeci e deixei o livro e garrafa caírem no chão, ambos batendo sem força sobre o tapete macio. A garrafa rolou para fora do nosso alcance, o livro caído de borco, as velhas páginas amassadas sob o peso da capa. Você subiu uma de suas mãos para os meus cabelos, acariciando-os sem pressa e apertando seus lábios contra os meus. Sua outra mão segurava meu pulso, me impedindo de envolvê-lo com os braços. Senti o gosto amargo de whisky na sua boca e ofeguei de leve quando você segurou meus cabelos com força, apartando o beijo, me forçando a encará-lo.

"Sirius-" chamei num tom urgente, quase assustado, mas tudo que você fez foi me empurrar para o chão sem qualquer cuidado, seus gestos bruscos, quase violentos. "Sirius!" repeti, desta vez mais alto, e escutei você sufocar uma risada enquanto segurava ambos os meus pulsos com força, sobre minha cabeça, sentando sobre minhas pernas, impedindo meus movimentos.

"_Ficar juntos_," você se aproximou novamente, o hálito quente contra o meu rosto. "É. É isso que _importa_."

"Você está bêbado," ofeguei, trincando os dentes, tentando me soltar, sem sucesso. Parecia incrível que mesmo tão magro você ainda conseguisse ser mais forte do eu. Senti o calor do seu corpo e por um instante me perguntei porque estava tentando me soltar, afinal. Não era como se eu não quisesse _aquilo_ tanto quanto você.

"É. Eu estou," você respondeu, abaixando o rosto e beijando a pele exposta do meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos, reprimindo um gemido que ameaçou escapar dos meus lábios. "E é por isso que vou fazer o que eu quero fazer bem _aqui_. Bem na frente de todos esses nomes. Eu quero que eles _vejam_, Remus. Quero que vejam _quem_ eu escolhi. Que não foi nenhum sangue-puro nojento, nem ninguém com um nome importante. Que eu escolhi alguém que eles _nunca _aprovariam."

Arregalei os olhos enquanto você voltava a se ocupar do meu pescoço. Com a cabeça virada de lado, mirei a tapeçaria que cobria toda a parede e engoli em seco. Senti suas mãos forçando caminho pelo tecido das minhas calças e decidi, sem precisar pensar, que simplesmente _não podia _deixar aquilo continuar. Não daquele jeito.

"Sirius... Sirius, pára!" chamei e, aproveitando que você soltara um dos meus braços, segurei seu rosto para fazer com o que você me encarasse. "Sirius, pára com isso. Não está certo."

A sua expressão se fechou diante das minhas palavras.

"Não podemos continuar desse jeito," insisti, ignorando a careta que deformava suas feições. "Você não tem de provar _nada_ para ninguém. Escute o que está dizendo, por favor! Fica parecendo que você só quer provar para os seus antepassados que eles não conseguiram te vencer. É isso mesmo? É só por isso que _eu_ estou aqui?"

E foi como se minhas palavras tivessem penetrado em meio ao nebuloso mar de pensamentos que a sua mente era naquele instante e eu vi a sua máscara de mágoa, construída por todas as pequenas coisas que o machucaram nos últimos tempos se quebrar e, no lugar dela, o que surgiu foi uma expressão de raiva. Você voltou a segurar meus pulsos com força e me encarou com os olhos parecendo quase negros naquela penumbra. Inspirei fundo, meu coração batendo forte e descompassado.

Eu me lembrava daquele olhar, daquele brilho quase apagado. Eu o vira durante quase um ano inteiro estampando cartazes de busca espalhados por Londres. Hogsmeade. Hogwarts. Você parecia disposto a tudo naquele instante. Sua raiva em ter ficado preso por tanto tempo para, quando finalmente se ver livre, descobrir que seria trancafiado novamente. A raiva por ter de esperar por horas e horas em vão quando alguém dissera que voltaria logo.

Era raiva, _ódio_, pelo medo de ser trocado. Abandonado.

Esquecido.

Quando eu vira o seu nome no Mapa do Maroto e correra em direção à Casa dos Gritos, confesso, não senti medo algum. Nem quando olhei para o céu e encontrei a Lua Cheia, percebendo que estragara tudo. Eu me lembro, sim, de ter sentido ansiedade, impotência e euforia. Não necessariamente nesta ordem. Mas não. Não medo.

Medo eu sentia agora. E não porque você podia me machucar fisicamente ou mesmo que eu poderia machucar você, caso conseguisse me soltar e puxar minha varinha. Eu sentia medo por achar, por _saber_, que mesmo fora de si, suas palavras tinham um motivo maior. Um significado.

Eu não achei, de fato, nem por um instante, que você me escolhera apenas para afrontar a sua família. Pois se fosse essa a razão, as coisas teriam acontecido antes, muito antes, independente da situação em que nos encontrávamos na época. Teria sido a tempo de fazê-los se remoerem em vida pela sua escolha. Não era esse o caso.

Também não achei que você quisesse me fazer _fugir_ de você com aquelas palavras duras. Pseudo-impensadas. A verdade era que eu sabia _o que _você queria e era isso que me assustava.

Você queria me magoar o bastante para que eu tomasse uma decisão. Queria me forçar a escolher. Para você, eu apenas precisava mostrar que estava disposto a ficar ao seu lado, mesmo quando as coisas não dessem tão certo. Você queria saber se eu ficaria com você até o fim. Se nós terminaríamos, não importasse como, _juntos_.

"Vou lhe dizer _por que _você está aqui," a sua voz soou alta e estranhamente clara. Eu o encarei, não que tivesse escolha dada às nossas posições. "Eu quero mostrar a eles que escolhi _sim_ alguém que eles nunca aprovariam e que estou feliz por isso. Eu tentei ser o filho, o neto, o herdeiro que eles queriam. Tentei por algum tempo, sim, e eu _falhei_. Mas não me sinto mal por isso, Remus. Eu só quero que eles vejam que eu estou bem agora, porque eu tenho você. Porque eu te amo."

E sem esperar por uma resposta você voltou a me beijar, ainda segurando meus pulsos, prendendo meus braços no chão. Mas o meu medo não desapareceu, pelo contrário, _aumentou_. As suas palavras ecoavam nos meus ouvidos, cada vez mais altas, _claras_ e assustadoras. Você dissera, _realmente _dissera. E agora eu precisava retribuir o gesto e não podia. Uma sensação de urgência invadiu meu peito e eu senti o ar me faltar outra vez.

Eu precisava sair dali. _Agora_. Sair de perto de você e do peso daquelas três palavras que pouco a pouco me afogavam.

"Sirius, eu-" ofeguei quando você apartou o beijo outra vez, mas não consegui ir muito longe. Logo já tinha ficado sem reação, o medo crescente agravado pelo calor dos seus lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha, a barba por fazer raspando na pele do meu pescoço, sua coxa friccionada entre as minhas pernas. "Sirius, por favor, pára-"

Mas você não parecia nem estar mais ouvindo e soltou os meus braços apenas o bastante para abrir a minha camisa e a sua, soltando os botões desastrosamente e, em seguida, já tinha voltado a me segurar. Eu sentia como se estivesse no vagão de um trem desgovernado, correndo em direção a um precipício. Claro que eu poderia pular e, desta forma, tentar sobreviver. Mas mesmo tudo parecendo ser um caminho sem volta, a adrenalina me forçava a querer continuar _preso_ ali.

Gemi alto quando você mordeu meu pescoço com um pouco mais de força. Cerrei os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás e já estava praticamente desistindo de lutar, o peso das suas palavras cada vez mais leves e menos importantes agora, quando tudo que eu queria era sentir. Sentir _você._

Foi quando escutei alguém limpando a garganta sonoramente atrás de nós e arregalei os olhos, meu peito gelado. Você também se assustou e me aproveitei daquele instante, com uma repentina e fria onda de sanidade me atingindo, para empurrá-lo e me pôr de pé, desajeitosamente. Não tive sequer tempo para registrar muita coisa além de que um dos quadros da sala de visitas (que normalmente mostrava uma paisagem rupestre), fora repentinamente ocupado por um bruxo com ar inteligente e barba em ponta. E que agora você o encarava como se achasse que os céus tinham um senso de humor miserável, cretino e potencialmente impróprio.

Então, sem lhe lançar um segundo olhar para você ou para o quadro, tomei o caminho para fora da sala de visitas, fechando os botões das minhas roupas enquanto escutava uma voz entediada e arrastada ecoar pela casa.

"É claro que eu poderia ter esperado os senhores terminarem, mas Dumbledore parecia com pressa e aquele moleque petulante, o Potter, está lá com ele, imagine, então se não se incomoda-"

Avancei pelo hall ao mesmo tempo em que Kreacher aparecia, se afastando da entrada, onde aparentemente estivera conversando com o retrato da senhora Black. Não dei atenção aos seus resmungos e o elfo me encarou com desconfiança antes de refazer o caminho por onde eu viera, de encontro à voz de Phineus Nigellus.

Peguei meu casaco e sai porta afora, mas sequer cheguei a descer as escadas do casarão, ainda segurando a maçaneta em forma de serpente com força, como se precisasse daquilo para me manter de pé. Voltei o corpo, encostando minha testa contra a superfície de madeira, uma parte minha se perguntando porque eu ainda estava parado ali ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia mortificado demais por ter sido surpreendido daquele jeito. Já a minha outra metade me dizia para _voltar_. Voltar e ajudar você com o que quer que Phineus tivesse ido lhe avisar. Dumbledore, Harry, eles precisam de nós...

Mas eu não podia encará-lo. Não naquele momento. Eu continuava assustado demais com o que você dissera.

E o frio do lado de fora parecia ter dobrado desde a hora que Tonks me deixara ali, mais cedo. Talvez porque tivera a real oportunidade de experimentar o calor de estar ao seu lado e que agora, por vontade própria, eu voltava para o vento cortante. O fato de saber que fora o meu próprio medo que me trouxera até ali e que, embora houvesse retorno, eu simplesmente não tinha _coragem_ de refazer o caminho. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Não enquanto as suas palavras ecoassem em meus ouvidos como se fossem um desafio a ser aceito. Ou rejeitado. A pergunta que não queria calar. Que nunca, nunca mais iria.

Juntos... até o fim?

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**The Money Train**_

Parecia injusto pesarmos toda a nossa vida amorosa ao analisarmos um relacionamento isolado, mas era praticamente impossível não fazer associações. Impossível não comparar um e o outro. Era tão difícil deixar de pensar em _como_ outra pessoa reagiria diante de determinada situação e não achar que aquela reação _sim_ seria a reação ideal, tão diferente da que tínhamos em mãos no momento em que precisávamos dela. Não conseguíamos deixar de nos perguntar se as coisas não seriam mais simples de enfrentar se fosse outra pessoa ao nosso lado.

Somos todos covardes a nossa própria maneira. Culpando o próximo pelas circunstâncias desfavoráveis, mesmo sabendo que a culpa não é de ninguém além de nós mesmos. Olhamos para uma pessoa e simplesmente não conseguimos apenas ver a face de alguém de quem gostamos ou queremos gostar. Vemos tudo aquilo que essa pessoa _poderia _ser e simplesmente não é. Quem ela _poderia_ ser e não consegue ser. Alimentamos nossas pequenas paranóias com lembranças isoladas de acontecimentos marcantes, mas ignoramos o quadro como um todo.

Temos todas aquelas coisas boas guardadas em algum canto da nossa memória. Num espaço reservado, onde é possível obliterar as partes podres, mantendo sacro apenas aquilo que realmente nos interessa. Mas também acabamos insatisfeitos.

Não parece possível ser feliz sem saber o que já foi estar triste. Não parece haver probabilidade alguma em vermos a beleza num café preparado pela manhã, se não sabermos o quão difícil foi para aquela pessoa levantar da cama antes da gente. O ato de deixar o calor das cobertas para se arriscar pelo piso frio da cozinha somente pelo prazer de _nos_ agradar. Ficamos imaginando que, se não pensarmos na feiúra do mundo que nos envolve, não teremos parâmetro algum para definir o que é verdadeiramente _belo_.

E é sempre terrível entender o óbvio. Que novos e velhos relacionamentos, no fundo, são todos iguais. Saber que alguém sempre estará insatisfeito, não necessariamente por não estar sendo amado ou tratado à altura, mas sim pela equação de egoísmo e covardia que faz parte de cada um de nós. O problema é bem simples: a expectativa que nutrimos com relação uns aos outros, quase sempre é superestimada. E constantemente, nos sabotamos. Achamos que não somos bons o bastante, sem pensar que o próximo talvez pense _exatamente a mesma coisa_.

Temos, é claro, sempre a opção de esquecer. De relevar. Deixar de lado as coisas não tão agradáveis que nos acontecem.

Quase nunca o fazemos.

Por orgulho. Medo. Por vaidade. Nossa memória apenas compacta aquilo que pode ser útil. Que pode colocar alguém contra a parede e jogar na cara desse alguém tudo que ele ou ela fez de errado, independente de todas as coisas certas e boas que possamos ter vivenciado juntos.

Somos todos culpados pela mania de enaltecer problemas e defeitos, ao passo que diminuímos atributos e qualidades. No fundo não passamos de um bando de egoístas que não saberiam viver num mundo onde todos aqueles que nos rodeiam fossem tão perfeitos quanto poderiam ser.

Há aqueles que não pensam desta forma, é claro. Aqueles que colocam a existência do outro num nível de importância tão acima do seu amor-próprio. Que respiram pelo próximo. Eu me pergunto o quão felizes essas pessoas conseguem ser ao viverem assim. Ao passo que me pergunto por que, em primeiro lugar, eu as critico, uma vez que o meu método parece ser tão insuficiente e infeliz quanto o delas.

Como ser plenamente feliz com alguém que é exatamente como você espera que seja? Que por mais que se esforce, acaba errando, no fim, como todos os outros? Como entender que na maioria das vezes foi _realmente_ sem querer, na melhor das intenções?

Não é fácil aprender a amar aquilo que não podemos mudar.

Mas é _preciso_.

Do contrário, acabamos assim. De pé, enregelados na chuva grafite. E morrendo sozinhos.

Eu não queria ter desperdiçado tantas boas oportunidades de ser feliz. Não queria ter voltado para casa apenas quando já era _quase _tarde demais. Quando todas as dúvidas e poréns já tinham sido pesados, analisados e comparados. Quando a outra pessoa teve a oportunidade de pensar que eu talvez não fosse tão necessário para ela quanto ela era para mim.

Mais de uma vez a minha mão pendeu fechada em punho sobre uma superfície de madeira. Uma parte clamando pelo próprio orgulho, outra gritando para que eu ignorasse minha aparentemente infinita estupidez. Mais de uma vez me vi num dilema entre ceder ou não ceder. Admitir que eu pudesse, talvez, assim por acaso, estar completamente errado.

E em nenhuma dessas vezes foi fácil olhar para a pessoa e pedir desculpas por ser de um jeito que eu não queria ser, mas que, infelizmente, era. Nunca foi simples sentir o abraço forte de quem não se importava com aquilo. De quem me amava mesmo assim. Mesmo depois de tudo que eu fizera.

Mas nada era tão difícil quando olhar para essa pessoa e _saber_ que eu não me arrependia do que fiz. Que lá no fundo, eu faria tudo uma outra vez. Que mesmo aquele abraço apertado e cheio de calor não era o bastante, o suficiente.

Pois não era mais o _seu_.

E era quase revoltante saber que eu compararia um com o outro até o fim e que mesmo lá no fim, eu ainda me sentiria sozinho. Que eu fora covarde e egoísta àquele ponto. Não merecera nada do que tinham feito por mim. Nenhuma das lágrimas derrabadas, dos sorrisos de bom grado.

Afirmar que nos apaixonamos por opostos ou por semelhantes não era bem uma verdade, se pensássemos bem. A verdade era que nos interessávamos por uma característica em particular e então éramos pouco a pouco conquistados pelas demais. E, um dia, talvez aquela característica se transformasse em defeito. Em outro, ela poderia ser qualidade outra vez.

As pessoas que amamos não mudam. O que muda é o efeito que elas provocavam em nós e em como esse efeito cresce sempre cada vez mais, mesmo quando tudo é apenas passado. A maneira como juntos, sempre acabamos transformados em algo novo. Como evoluíamos do _você e eu_ para o _nós_.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **Hm, lembram o que eu disse sobre _Carnival_ ser o segundo maior capítulo da fic? Risquem aquilo. Esse _aqui_ que é. Outra coisa: a cena "canon" deste capítulo é uma das coisas que eu mais tinha vontade de fazer no momento em que decidi escrever _Verona_! Sempre imaginei que Harry e Weasleys chegando de Hogwarts daquele jeito em Grimmauld Place, no meio da noite, poderia, sim, ter interrompido uma coisa ou duas... ;)


	14. Você vai ter de explicar por que

**Você vai ter de explicar por que eu tenho de rir  
**_(25 de Dezembro de 1995)_

Sempre achei cruel a idéia de que se apaixonar é o mesmo que parar de pensar por si próprio. Aquilo de que você se torna um mero reflexo da pessoa amada. Parecia que, se aquele de quem você gostava estava feliz, automaticamente você também tinha de estar feliz. Se a pessoa amada estava mal, você _precisava_ sentir o mesmo. Ou estaria traindo-a, de alguma forma. Agindo pelas suas costas. Sendo insensível.

A maioria das pessoas parecia tranqüila com a idéia de pensar num casal como uma _unidade_. Uma força única e inseparável que gosta das mesmas coisas. Sente as mesmas coisas e _quer _as mesmas coisas. O tempo todo.

Sempre achei essa idéia uma grande estupidez. Uma falta de amor-próprio e orgulho. Sem falar no egoísmo que por isso ela representava. Eu ainda penso assim. Mesmo hoje, Sirius. Ainda que parecesse _impossível _olhar para você, para o seu sorriso largo e verdadeiro, e não ser capaz de provar nem mesmo um pouco daquela felicidade que você irradiava. Impossível não se contagiar diante das suas tentativas em fazer todos ao redor se sentirem tão bem quanto você.

Eu observava enquanto você erguia a voz no coro de uma canção natalina, sentindo forçar o canto dos meus lábios, numa falsa tentativa de sorrir. Mas eu não conseguia me deixar levar pelas risadas e copos erguidos, pelas vozes em uníssono. Foi quando, aproveitando a salva de palmas puxada pelos gêmeos Weasleys, eu me esgueirei pelo hall apinhado e desci as escadas até a cozinha. Fitei as paredes escuras e, pousando minha caneca de cerveja amanteigada sobre a mesa, puxei uma cadeira, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para você sentir a minha falta. Me perguntando _se_ você sentiria, de fato.

Eu não tinha a menor intenção de estragar o seu primeiro natal de verdade _em anos_. Macular a comemoração pela qual você tanto se empenhara naqueles últimos dias. Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer pela _minha _falta de entusiasmo. Não era nada disso.

Mas eu não podia deixar de pensar em quanto tempo aquilo tudo duraria. Eu via você, _feliz_, com Harry por perto, mas evitava sentir o mesmo, porque sabia que tudo terminaria logo. A casa cheia de vozes e rostos jovens. Eu o via alegre, feliz no meio deles, e me perguntava o que você faria no momento em que o silêncio voltasse e eu fosse o único sorriso por perto.

Porque eu sabia que somente a minha presença não se comparava àquilo. Não era nada como aquela imagem da _viva _esperança de todos aqueles que ainda tinham _a vida inteira _pela frente. Daqueles que eram tão diferentes de nós dois.

Apoiei o rosto numa das mãos, fitando a lareira da cozinha. A lenha quase que completamente consumida pelas chamas. O fogo se esvaindo e o frio do inverno subindo pelas paredes de pedra. Pensei em como eu gostaria de voltar para cima e me sentir feliz apenas pelo fato de você estar feliz. Em como seria simples e fácil se pudesse ser assim de verdade.

Mas eu não conseguia simplesmente _esquecer_ do caminho que fora traçado até ali. Esquecer de que poucos dias atrás nós tínhamos discutido. Gritado um com outro. Várias vezes. De novo. Nós estávamos juntos, finalmente juntos, sim, mas, às vezes, não parecia bastar. E tampouco eu conseguia esquecer o que você dissera no meio da briga. Que você me amava. Eu não conseguia ignorar o quanto aquilo me perturbou na hora. Como continuava a perturbar.

Foi apenas quando o barulho diminuiu que me senti à vontade em subir de volta. Encontrei Bill, Kingsley e Tonks conversando, suas vozes levemente alteradas e alegres pela bebida. Você não estava por perto e eu senti um certo vazio ao pensar que você provavelmente estaria se divertindo em outro lugar, não importasse com quem. Tonks me viu tão logo apareci no topo das escadas e me deu um aceno e um sorriso largo, que eu retribuí sem pensar realmente no assunto.

Mas só fui encontrá-lo quando subi para o primeiro andar e assisti, um pouco afastado, você ensinar Harry, Ron e Hermione a fazer um feitiço indicado em um dos livros que nós havíamos dado a ele mais cedo — ainda que você tivesse feito uma careta quando sugeri o presente. Apenas após sua pequena demonstração terminar foi que as crianças notaram minha presença, antes de você, e fizeram alguma piada sobre um certo alguém estar tentando roubar o meu cargo de professor.

Você então olhou por cima do ombro, abrindo um sorriso, mas não me senti confortável em retribuir o gesto. Eu não queria fingir que estava tudo bem. Comigo. Eu não achava que a nossa relação se resumisse a um ser o débil espelho do outro. Eu queria, _eu acreditava _que fôssemos mais do que isso. Mais do que o mesmo.

E percebi que fizera a coisa certa quando você deu boa noite aos três adolescentes, veio na minha direção com as mãos nos bolsos e passou ao meu lado como se eu não estivesse lá. Quando caminhou até seu quarto no andar de cima, sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

Alcancei-o, logo depois. Encontrei a porta encostada e tranquei-a, em silêncio, ao passar. Havia uma vela acesa sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e o meu lado da cama estava vazio, a manta grossa puxada para o lado. Você já sem camisa, suas costas apoiadas e um sorriso de canto de lábios. Foi quando abaixei o rosto, rindo para mim mesmo, baixinho.

Tirei os sapatos, ainda parado junto à porta. Caminhei de meias sobre piso de madeira, tomando cuidado para não escorregar. Despi o casaco, a camisa e desabotoei as calças antes de me enfiar debaixo das cobertas. Você estendeu o braço até tocar meu rosto, o peso do seu corpo se insinuando sobre o meu.

Satisfeito, sorri. Porque _sim_. Era aquilo que eu queria. Alguém que _percebesse_. Percebesse e fizesse algo a respeito da angústia que eu sentia. Não alguém que apenas absorvesse os meus humores como se fosse incapaz de pensar sozinho. Eu não queria um _igual_. E pensei — quando inverti as posições e aprofundei um beijo, entrelaçando nossos dedos — que talvez fosse justamente por isso que eu me assustara tanto com a sua declaração de dias atrás. A idéia de que agora eu era _obrigado_ a retribuí-la.

Não éramos iguais. Não precisávamos ser.

Eu queria acreditar nisso, realmente queria. Eu achei que pudesse, achei que fosse a mais absoluta verdade por quase uma hora inteira. Mas agora com você adormecido, sua respiração pesada e quente no meu pescoço, os braços envolvendo meu peito, sei que não há escapatória. Sei que, enquanto o sono não vier, eu vou pensar e pensar.

Pensar no frio lá fora, aparentemente incapaz de penetrar a atmosfera do quarto. Pensar nas vozes da casa, morrendo aos poucos conforme seus hóspedes e habitantes se recolhiam. Sei que vou pensar no que você diria se soubesse tudo o que _eu _penso. Se pudesse, de alguma forma, ler os meus pensamentos e descobrir o quão orgulhoso eu era, mesmo se o assunto éramos _nós_.

Eu não tinha como deixar de perceber que, mesmo com tudo que fizemos de errado, no fim, tinha dado certo. Que, embora o meu silêncio tenha postergado as coisas, ele não as impediu de acontecerem. Talvez fosse desse jeito que deveria ser. Talvez não houvesse nenhum problema em não lhe dizer exatamente o que eu sentia, pois você acabaria entendendo sem que eu precisasse falar. Tinha funcionado assim até agora, não?

Mas tampouco eu podia ignorar o que você _queria_. Não pensar que talvez você _precisasse _de atitudes que eu fosse incapaz de tomar. Que você talvez preferisse que nós fôssemos mais como todos o resto. Uma espécie de entidade. Que fingíssemos pelo bem momentâneo, ao menos de vez em quando. E não era _impossível_. Eu podia muito bem sorrir mesmo quando não tivesse vontade alguma de fazê-lo. Podia fazer o que precisasse para te ver um pouco mais feliz. Podia ser o que você queria que eu fosse na hora que você precisasse.

_Seria isso que chamavam de sacrifício?_

E eu perdi o sono enquanto pensava e pesava cada uma das vezes que eu poderia ter deixado a sinceridade de lado e dito _sim _quando quis dizer _não_. Quando falar a verdade me trouxe mais problemas do que soluções. Mas percebi, derrotado, que não havia como mudar, se eu simplesmente _não queria _ser assim. Não queria ter de ignorar os meus sentimentos em prol do bem estar alheio. E entendi que se um dia eu fizesse aquilo, por quem quer que fosse, por _qualquer _razão, teria me transformado naquilo que eu mais desprezava.

O egoísta cujo sinal de afeto é abaixar a cabeça.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Olha só o que o gato trouxe**_

Lembro de não ter reconhecido Tonks de imediato, e por óbvias razões. Éramos um pequeno grupo, reunidos em segredo para o primeiro encontro oficial da _nova _Ordem da Fênix. Ainda assim, mesmo com todas as garantias de Dumbledore, ninguém parecia muito certo sobre se aproximar de você. E eu, estando ao seu lado o tempo todo, acabei ficando isolado dos demais participantes até o início da reunião.

Apresentações foram feitas e as devidas explicações dadas e reforçadas mais de uma vez. Velhos conhecidos terminaram a noite conversando como se os últimos quatorze anos simplesmente não tivessem existido. Relembrando velhos casos e antigos nomes. De outras pessoas que lutaram e morreram para que hoje nós pudéssemos estar ali. Moody propôs um brinde para encerrar o dia e, no fim, foi ele quem me apresentou para Tonks — embora você a tivesse notado bem antes de mim.

"_É a minha prima. Ou melhor, a filha dela. Eu reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar_," você cochichara enquanto Dumbledore conversava sobre os novos arranjos que seriam feitos, sobre como nos encontraríamos, entre outros detalhes. E eu estava ocupado demais prestando atenção nas palavras do velho diretor, por isso apenas concordei com a cabeça diante do seu comentário, registrando-o num canto distante da minha mente.

Mas reparei nos olhos dela quando Moody fez as honras. Você a cumprimentou com um abraço leve. Vocês eram parentes, afinal. E eu olhei para ela e fiquei realmente confuso. Eu me lembrava dos olhos de sua prima, pois eles eram exatamente iguais aos seus e os de Tonks definitivamente não eram nada parecidos. A garota tinha olhos violetas que pareciam pintados à mão, como os de uma boneca. Não apenas fora do lugar, como também levemente perturbadores.

"Nymphadora," estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la e a vi fazer uma careta e erguer as sobrancelhas, seus cabelos roxos parecendo escurecer diante do meu gesto. Confuso, estanquei o braço no ar e reparei que Moody esticou o rosto marcado de cicatrizes num sorriso torto para sua pupila.

"É _Tonks_," ela retorquiu, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ao fazer isso, ela piscou e quando abriu os olhos outra vez, eles tinham mudado completamente. Cinzentos como os de Andromeda. Como os seus. Cor de grafite. De começo de tempestade. Foi quando consegui associar completamente o nome à pessoa e me lembrei da menininha que vira uma ou duas vezes quando éramos adolescentes e começávamos a lutar com a Ordem. E me senti irremediavelmente _velho_ ao vê-la no corpo de uma mulher adulta.

Meu pedido de desculpas, dividido entre incerteza, timidez e curiosidade a fez rir alto e Tonks deu um tapinha de leve no meu braço, em seguida se precipitando na minha direção para me abraçar tal como fizera com você. E você riu diante da atitude dela, tirando com a minha cara. Assim como eu, você não percebeu que começara ali.

Eu ficara encantado pela vivacidade dela, pelas atitudes e, ao mesmo tempo, _assustado_ com aqueles olhos. Eu entendia a idéia básica de se trocar de aparência e no quão útil tal habilidade deveria ser para um auror, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia me sentir completamente confortável na presença de alguém que pudesse mudar os olhos daquela forma.

Diziam que eles eram o espelho da alma e eu me perguntava como seria a alma _dela_. _Se_ realmente havia uma alma original, pura e intocada debaixo de todas aquelas camadas de superficialidade. E se aquela alma poderia _mesmo_ ser igual à sua, um dia, caso ela quisesse. Assim, num piscar de olhos.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **Tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com esse capítulo... Eu _gosto_ da idéia que quero passar, mas não tenho certeza se fui _capaz _de passá-la direito. :/ Qualquer dúvida, por favor, sem timidez, viu? E, uou, olha só: chegamos na metade da fic! \o\


	15. Estou sentado aqui, sem nada melhor para

**Estou sentado aqui, sem nada melhor para fazer  
**_(14 de Janeiro de 1996)_

Passei quase todo o caminho para acompanhar Harry, Hermione e os Weasleys de volta a Hogwarts, pensando e revivendo a discussão que tivemos na noite anterior. Quando após perder a paciência e me cansar de vê-lo cabisbaixo pelos cantos da casa, devido à proximidade do retorno às aulas, subi até o quarto da sua mãe e o encontrei de costas para a porta, olhando pela janela, distraído, enquanto acariciava as penas de Bicuço. O hipogrifo percebera minha presença antes de você e voltara a cabeça coberta de penas na minha direção, seus olhos laranja, ameaçadores, me encarando sem piscar. Você virou o corpo em seguida, mas ao se dar conta de que era eu, permaneceu em silêncio e voltou à sua posição inicial, admirando o céu cinza de inverno. Também não me mexi.

"Sirius," chamei, mas você me ignorou, sem tirar os olhos da janela. "_Sirius_?" Insisti, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, sua atitude começando a me irritar mais do que o normal. "Sirius, ora vamos, isso é ridículo! Quero dizer... você está sendo infantil e egoísta. Agir desse jeito não vai fazer o Harry ficar por perto e você sabe que ele ficaria se pudesse. Simplesmente não é justo com ele."

"Snape vai transformar a vida dele num inferno," você disse de repente, alguns instantes depois. A sua voz parecia estar coberta de pó, como se tivesse sido largada e esquecida num canto por dias à fio. "Eu sei que vai, Aluado."

Me calei, sem saber como responder àquela afirmação. "Você está preocupado com Severus? Ele não vai azarar Harry ou coisa assim, Sirius. Ele vai é ensiná-lo a se proteger."

"Dumbledore _podia_ ensinar Harry."

"Severus é competente também."

Sua mão imediatamente parou de acariciar as penas de Bicuço, suspensa no ar por alguns instantes, antes de você voltar o corpo para mim, sua expressão séria e irritadiça. "Vamos parar defender o ranhoso, sim?" Você reclamou, também cruzando os braços, como se me desafiasse. "Já me basta ter de ouvir o infeliz salientar em todas as malditas reuniões da Ordem o quão útil _ele _é e eu _não_ sou!"

Suspirei pesadamente, encostando o corpo contra o batente da porta. Bufei, balançando a cabeça. "A mesma dança," acabei murmurando, mais para mim do que para você. Você, porém, ouviu e repetiu meu gesto de balançar a cabeça, agora colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que vestia e caminhando em direção à porta, até estarmos frente a frente.

"É. A mesma," você concordou com um erguer do canto dos lábios. Uma constrangida tentativa de sorrir. "Mas não tem como dançar de outro jeito, Aluado, já que por aqui parece que só toca uma música."

"Sabe," comecei, minhas palavras tomando forma antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar realmente nelas. "De vez em quando eu tenho vontade de te pegar pelos cabelos e arrastá-lo escada abaixo," e eu tentava parecer engraçado enquanto falava. "Ver se eu conseguiria acordá-lo desse jeito. Você não se cansa não, hein, Sirius? De achar que todos os problemas do mundo só acontecem com você?"

Você mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos ficaram nublados de indignação. Não adiantava discutirmos aquilo. Sabíamos que não daria em nada e que eu acabaria tentando entender o seu lado, sem abrir mão do meu, sem sucesso, enquanto você se arrependeria de mais da metade das coisas que me diria, tarde demais. Nenhum cedia na hora que o outro mais precisava. Nos machucávamos quase que de propósito.

E, no fundo, não sentíamos muito. Eu continuaria a pensar daquele jeito. A achar que você não precisava falar como se eu tivesse alguma obrigação de estar por perto o tempo todo, sobretudo porque eu _sabia_ que apenas minha presença não era o bastante para te deixar feliz. Que você precisava era do Harry, precisava da liberdade que nenhum de nós era capaz de lhe proporcionar. E eu também sabia que você não pararia de pensar que eu simplesmente _não te entendia_. Que eu sequer _tentava_.

Ainda que sacolejar constante do Nôitibus me deixasse levemente enjoado, a viagem até Hogwarts foi rápida, sobretudo porque Fred, George e Ginny não paravam de fazer piadas e imitações de Umbrigde durante o trajeto, me arrancando alguns sorrisos involuntários. Observar aqueles dois, entretanto, sempre me fazia lembrar de você e de James e, pensar isso, fazia meu enjôo aumentar.

Verdade que, se eu fosse completamente sincero, admitiria que observar Harry e os outros também me atingia, ainda que de uma maneira menos latente do efeito que provocava em você. Eu sentia, sim, uma falta tremenda do tempo em que éramos jovens, mas não deixava de pensar que havia algumas coisas naquele passado que eu preferia esquecer e que não podia. Como a minha capacidade de achar que sempre estava _roubando _algo de vocês. O brilho das suas atitudes. E ver adolescentes como Fred e George me faziam lembrar que _eu_ nunca, jamais pude ser daquele jeito.

Mas você, sim, Sirius. Você conseguiu. Você foi jovem e espirituoso _e_ brilhante. E mesmo assim acabou triste e amargurado, ocupando suas tardes em observar o céu através de um vidro, só se importando em saber quando finalmente poderia sair de casa. Às vezes eu me perguntava se aquilo, observá-lo sem poder fazer nada para ajudar, era realmente o que eu queria, mas no instante seguinte eu me arrependia de estar pensando daquele jeito. Eu não podia me julgar capaz de resolver todos os seus problemas.

Tonks abriu um sorriso largo enquanto acenava para Harry e os outros que tinham acabado de cruzar os portões de Hogwarts. Ela se voltou para mim, ainda sob a aparência da velhinha que usara para deixar Londres, o ar radiante. Era engraçado como eu conseguia _ver _a juventude viva por trás dos óculos quadrados que ela usava. Por trás da pele falsamente enrugada. Era uma vivacidade que você não perdera completamente, mas que não conseguia mais exibir com freqüência, parecendo conformado em deixá-la escondida em algum canto de sua velha casa.

Tonks esperou os garotos sumirem de vista e, no instante seguinte, me convidou para tomar alguma coisa no Três Vassouras, antes de nós aparatarmos de volta a Londres. E eu não pude deixar de pensar em você, sozinho em Grimmauld Place, na sua vontade de fugir corroendo seus ossos pouco a pouco.

E pensei no quanto aquilo tudo me fazia mal. O fato de eu tentar ajudá-lo e não conseguir. Não _poder_. Em me ver diante de tantos becos sem saída. Eu quase me sentia novamente como aquele adolescente, portando uma insígnia de monitor, que tentava impedir que seus melhores amigos aprontassem contra metade da escola. Era a mesma impotência, tirando o fato de que agora eu crescera e deveria ter aprendido que não precisava mais ter medo de dizer _'não'_. Que estava tudo bem ao pensar em mim de vez em quando antes de pensar nos outros.

Aceitei o convite de Tonks, sim. Mas não para te afrontar, para provar que eu _podia_. Aceitei porque precisava de algumas horas de descanso, de um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem e entender que nossa última discussão tinha sido ruim, mas que ela fazia parte. E que quando eu voltasse para casa, seria capaz de fazê-lo entender isso também. Capaz de lhe dizer que nós dois podíamos estar certos ao nosso próprio modo, caso aprendêssemos a ouvir um ao outro. Se nos déssemos essa oportunidade.

Mal sabia eu que deveria ter aproveitado aquele par de horas de outra maneira. Em outro lugar. Com outra pessoa.

Talvez trancado num quarto escuro, com a vida coberta de pó. Observando o céu cinza pela janela.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Não guardo nenhum rancor, só estava me protegendo**_

Eu já tinha me descoberto apaixonado por você na época em que começaram nossas primeiras missões pela Ordem. Quando tínhamos acabado de deixar a segurança de Hogwarts para lutar pelas ruelas úmidas e frias de Londres, olhando por cima de nossos ombros a cada passo. Eu já tinha percebido, mas não aceitado e, sendo assim, sofria em dobro com cada uma das suas palavras atravessadas, com cada gesto brusco e com todos os olhares de desconfiança. Coisas tão normais em tempos como aqueles. Quando _não confiar_ era justamente a coisa mais certa a se fazer.

Sei que agi errado quando me deixei afetar tão seriamente por uma simples recusa sua para sairmos juntos, fosse para jogar xadrez ou mesmo para conversar. Não compreendi que aquilo não era por _minha_ causa. Que simplesmente tínhamos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar. Pessoas por quem lutar. Vidas a defender. Coisas mais sérias do que um coração partido.

A verdade é que eu descobri que estava apaixonado por um dos meus melhores amigos na época mais ingrata da minha vida. Quando todos, sem exceção, não sabiam onde depositar sua fé.

E por mais de uma vez as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta, minha mente refreando-as no último segundo, sempre que você me olhava de novo, seu cenho franzido, o rosto pálido e gelado após uma ronda que varara a madrugada. _"Então, sobre o que você queria falar?"_, você me perguntava e eu acabava dizendo, acovardado, que era melhor a gente descansar, pois logo haveria mais o que fazer.

Às vezes, quando me recordo de alguma situação em particular, fico imaginando que talvez tenha sido _nela _que o problema começou. Quando deixei que mais de um gesto fosse mal-interpretado. Quando permiti que você acreditasse que talvez o errado fosse eu. Quando plantei a semente. Quando deixei que você desconfiasse de mim.

Talvez fosse pelo _o que _eu era. Ou talvez você também não soubesse o que pensar a meu respeito. Não soubesse em _quem_ acreditar. Eu via. Eu entendia. E continuava apaixonado mesmo assim.

Você pagou por isso, assim como eu. Mas suas noites certamente foram muito mais frias, úmidas e _salgadas _do que as minhas.

Entenda que isso jamais foi uma competição barata para ver quem sofreu mais do que outro. Quem chegou ao fundo do poço primeiro.

Era tudo, no máximo, uma declaração de arrependimento. Sobre todas as coisas que eu poderia ter feito com você e que acabei fazendo com outras pessoas. Sobre a vida que não tivemos juntos. Era sobre tudo com o que minhas mãos se ocuparam quando se viram vazias. As oportunidades desperdiçadas por causa daquele crua, inconveniente verdade.

_Eu te amava. _

Sei que teria feito praticamente tudo por você. Tudo, menos admitir que estivera errado. Errado por não acreditar em nós. Achar que o fato de você descobrir o que eu sentia poderia tê-lo feito _fugir _de mim, assim como eu fugi de outras pessoas. E você acabou indo embora, mas por razões diferentes das que eu imaginava. Primeiro pelo preconceito. Depois pelo medo e pela desconfiança e, no fim, por raiva e impaciência.

Você estava cansado de ficar para trás.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **Hm, okay, nem um momento desse capítulo se salva. Acho que daqui para frente vai ser só um murro atrás do outro mesmo. So sorry, pessoas. D: De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por estarem lendo e, sempre que possível, deixando comentários que fazem do meu dia mais doce e colorido! \o\

**Ps.:** Quem não tem conta aqui no _Efê-Efê-Ponto-Net_ não deve saber, mas acontece que todo autor têm acesso aos "Status" das suas respectivas fics. Dá para ver, por exemplo, quantos acessos (_hits_) têm cada fic/capítulo, o número de visitantes/favoritos/alertas etc. E outra coisa que a gente pode ver é de _onde_ (país) são as pessoas que acessam e, dando uma olhadinha nos status dessa fic ultimamente, eu reparei que (além dos usuais Brasil, Portugal e EUA) temos alguém de Israel (!!!) acompanhando _Verona_. Então, se você, pessoa de Israel, ler isso aqui, saiba que estou curiosa para saber quem és tu. ;)


	16. Falling

**Falling  
**_(Junho de 1996)_

Estendi os braços para frente, envolvendo o encosto da cama entre os dedos, enquanto abaixava o corpo devagar, me acomodando no seu colo de um jeito que não machucasse. Os joelhos apoiados sobre o colchão, as suas mãos segurando a minha cintura com força, me obrigando a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos. Sua testa estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor e havia uma pequena, quase imperceptível, mancha de sangue no canto dos seus lábios então levemente inchados. E eu abaixei o rosto para poder lambê-la, o sabor metálico e salgado me provocando arrepios.

A discussão daquela tarde começara pelos motivos de sempre. E terminara quando eu perdi toda a paciência pela primeira vez em anos, me ofendendo quando você dissera algo sobre eu ficar fora o tempo todo, sem pensar nem por um instante em como você se sentia ao ser ignorado daquele jeito. Terminou quando eu te acertei um soco mal-calculado que lhe arrancou um filete de sangue da boca e uma exclamação meio de dor, meio de surpresa. E os seus olhos cinza haviam me fitado, atônitos. _Quantas vezes, afinal, você me vira daquele jeito? _Quantas vezes você me vira demonstrar raiva com atos e não com palavras?

Foi aquela minha atitude que nos levara até ali, aos gestos erráticos e gemidos mal-contidos. Foi o mal-calculado soco que, no fim, acabou calando todas as discussões mal-resolvidas daquela semana. Mês. Daqueles meses. Calando tudo que pouco a pouco nos sufocava, nós tentávamos, agora, deixar para trás. Largados no chão, junto das nossas roupas tiradas às pressas, sem qualquer cuidado.

Uma de suas mãos subiu da minha cintura para o meu rosto, me puxando para um beijo lento e delicado, quase apenas um tocar de lábios, entreabertos para que pudéssemos ainda respirar. Parei de me mexer apenas por um instante, tentando me posicionar melhor novamente e fechei os olhos com força ao sentir uma pressão que me fez ofegar, meus braços trêmulos. Apoiei a testa contra a sua, minhas mãos ainda segurando o encosto da cama com toda firmeza que conseguia reunir. Abri os olhos quando você ergueu o rosto e deixou que seus lábios escorregassem sobre os meus e que eu me perdesse neles. Soltei uma das mãos da madeira e enfiei os dedos nos seus cabelos longos, tentando fazer com que você me beijasse com mais força e com mais vontade, como se aquilo fosse _realmente _possível.

Você voltou a se movimentar, com a mesma dificuldade de antes, o peso do meu corpo restringindo as suas investidas e por isso eu abri um pouco mais as pernas, flexionando os joelhos e abaixando o corpo, tentando facilitar as coisas ao mesmo tempo em que me segurava para não me deixar levar por completo.

Eu chegara da rua no final daquela tarde e não havia mais ninguém em casa. Você não estava na cozinha, como de costume, ocupada apenas por Kreacher que me lançou um olhar maníaco antes de se virar e começar a resmungar sozinho. Ignorando-o, andei pela casa inteira à sua procura, até finalmente encontrá-lo no quarto da sua mãe. Por um instante, realmente achei que você estava outra vez trancado lá dentro para poder lamentar a falta que sentia de Harry e em como era ruim estar preso sem fazer idéia de que, na verdade, você fora até lá apenas para cuidar de Bicuço, que se machucara de algum jeito, provavelmente tentando se soltar das correntes que o prendiam.

E você, com toda razão, ficou _tão _zangado comigo por eu ter pressuposto que você estava de mal-humor outra vez e eu fiquei com raiva das coisas que você me disse, que você tinha, _sim_, razão para ficar daquele jeito caso quisesse, quantas vezes você quisesse. Mas, quando bati a porta do meu quarto com os seus braços ao redor de mim, já não havia mais nada entre nós que não fossem nossas roupas. Nada que não pudéssemos dar um jeito e rápido.

Caímos sobre o colchão, nos beijando, _pro inferno com o clichê_, como se aquela fosse a nossa última oportunidade, como se aquilo fosse nos matar, de alguma forma. E você me puxou para cima de você, tentando abrir a minha camisa, arrancando os botões, puxando-a para fora da calça. Espalmei as mãos sobre o seu peito, olhando para baixo, dentro dos seus olhos, enquanto me sentava no seu colo e retirava o que sobrara da minha camisa. Abri minhas calças, deixando que você me tocasse.

Nossas roupas foram jogadas no chão, amarrotadas como verdades sem importância, minhas mãos tão impacientes e ágeis _e _desastrosas quanto as suas, correndo pelos seus braços, ombros e peito. Eu te empurrei contra o madeirado da cama sem medir forças, pressionando suas costas sobre a superfície lisa e fria. E segurei seus braços acima da cabeça, enquanto descia minha outra mão para sua virilha, estimulando-o com pressa e necessidade. Mas te soltei quando precisei me segurar em algum lugar para não ceder, deixando que tudo acabasse no primeiro movimento.

E logo meu corpo já não obedecia nenhum dos meus comandos e você soltou um resmungo frustrado, se precipitando para frente, segurando minha cintura e me fazendo sair de cima. Aproveitando então que minhas mãos ainda estavam seguras no encosto da cama, você se posicionou atrás de mim e passou a investir na sua própria cadência, mais e mais rápido. A pressão cada vez maior e mais profunda. Eu sentia cada minúsculo poro do meu corpo irradiando aquela mistura de frio e de calor e eu já não tentava mais controlar aquela minha vontade de ceder.

Mas você terminou antes de mim, sem sair do lugar, apenas abaixando o rosto para beijar a minha nuca e, deslizando uma das mãos pelo meu corpo, começou a me tocar até que as minhas forças também se esgotassem e nos dois caíssemos sobre o colchão, ambas as respirações alteradas pelo mesmo compasso sem ritmo.

Cochilamos abraçados por pouco menos de quinze minutos antes de sermos despertos pelos gritos que vinham do hall de entrada, a voz da sua mãe maldizendo a todos que pisavam ali. O quadro que fora acordado por uma Tonks afobada, acompanhada de sisudo Kingsley e um apressado Moody. Todos levados até ali por uma alarmante mensagem de Severus Snape. Uma mensagem que dizia que Harry acabara de fugir de Hogwarts para ir ao Ministério.

Para salvar _você_.

E você, claro, não quis ouvir nem mais uma palavra. Ouvir a nenhum de nós. Não quis ouvir a mim.

Pois mesmo eu não tive _coragem _de tentar detê-lo desta vez. Não depois que tínhamos acabado de nos acertar novamente. Eu não consegui te obrigar a ficar em casa, em segurança, sabendo que o seu afilhado corria todo o perigo que tanto tínhamos nos esforçado para protegê-lo. E eu tentei não pensar no que acontecera entre nós àquela tarde enquanto nos dirigíamos até o Ministério. Tentei não pensar para não me distrair e colocar tudo a perder. Enquanto eu observava a sua face determinada e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, _alegre_. Você estava preocupado com Harry, sim, mas também estava feliz. Feliz como não parecera estar uma hora mais cedo. Você saíra de casa. Você _faria_ alguma coisa. Era isso, mais do que tudo, o que você realmente queria.

E era engraçado como os nossos conselhos não lhe significaram nada quando tudo que você parecia ouvir era o som dos tambores**¹**. Mesmo a minha voz, mais cedo, chamando seu nome, repetidas vezes, pedindo por mais... mesmo ela parecia ter morrido nalgum lugar dentro daquele quarto. Muda e sem importância.

Vi as suas costas desaparecerem pela última porta que arrombamos, antes da rajada de um feitiço anônimo passar raspando ao lado da minha cabeça e de eu me entregar à batalha assim como os outros. E por alguns instantes tudo ao meu redor foi apenas agir e reagir, lutar pela própria vida, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada que não fossem nomes e invocações de feitiços.

Mas mesmo sem poder enxergá-lo, eu sabia. Eu _sentia_, Sirius, que você estava bem. Sabia porque em meio aos gritos e maldições que enchiam o salão com suas cores e fumaças, eu escutei a sua voz mais uma vez. A última.

E você ria.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Um anjo o puxou pela barra do paletó**_

Eu estava sozinho quando aconteceu. Eu não havia planejado nada. Não achei que realmente fosse chegar àquele ponto, para ser bem sincero, mas quando percebi, o corpo caído a poucos metros já não se mexia mais. E eu era o único que restara em pé.

Me aproximei devagar e engoli em seco quando abaixei para checar a figura encapuzada. Prendi a respiração ao me dar conta de que era _ela_ e que ela já não estava mais viva. Reconheci o rosto dos meus tempos de Hogwarts. Uma aluna mais velha, último ano da Corvinal. Boas notas e um futuro promissor. Um exemplo a ser seguido.

Ainda assim, aqui estava, seus olhos claros, opacos e sem vida. Caída aos meus pés como se não valesse nada. A marca em seu braço abreviara toda uma existência que prometia ser brilhante. Pensei nos motivos que levaram-na a escolher o caminho que terminou em minhas mãos. Percebi que nunca me dera ao trabalho de descobrir seu nome e pensei no que poderia ter lhe dito, nas tantas vezes que cruzei com ela nos corredores da escola, para evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

Mas eu sabia que não podia fazer nada além de erguer o corpo inerte com o auxílio da varinha e arranjar um lugar para enterrá-la. Um lugar onde não a encontrassem, jamais. Mas eu não pensava na família da garota e nem no quão preocupados eles ficariam quando ela não voltasse mais para casa. Tampouco pensei nos outros Comensais que talvez estivessem à procura dela. Eu só pensei em mim e no que eu poderia ter feito para evitar o que não podia mais ser remediado.

E confesso que senti a ironia das minhas atitudes enquanto usava a mesma varinha que tirara a vida dela para abrir um buraco fundo num terreno baldio, usando-a para levitar o corpo, então transformá-lo em ossos, antes de cobri-lo de terra. Pensei em como eu passara a minha infância e adolescência com medo de deixar o lobo me dominar e fazer vítimas com suas garras sob a Lua Cheia. E que, agora, debaixo de um céu nublado e sem luz, completamente consciente do que fazia, eu enterrava, pela primeira vez, um corpo pelas minhas mãos.

Claro que todos nós estávamos cientes de que poderíamos chegar diante de uma situação em que seria matar ou morrer caso quiséssemos restaurar a paz no mundo bruxo. Caso pretendêssemos derrubar Voldemort, teríamos de eventualmente usar suas armas _contra_ eles. Tirar dos outros, antes que tirassem de nós.

Fiquei por um bom tempo ali, parado ao lado da cova coberta pela terra úmida, recém-cavada, pensando se eu teria coragem de ter chegado àquele ponto caso você, James ou Peter estivessem comigo. Fiquei pensando e percebi que provavelmente não teria conseguido dar o derradeiro golpe. Que haveria algo no olhar de qualquer um de vocês que me impediria, como me impedira de atacá-los, mesmo sob a forma de lobo, anos atrás.

Só me afastei do lugar onde enterrara a minha primeira morte muitas horas depois, o cinza do céu começando a ganhar os contornos azuis escuros da alta madrugada. E eu caminhei pelas ruas, sem pressa, com a cabeça baixa, sentindo a vergonha do que fizera queimar o meu rosto gelado.

Muitos descreveriam o ato de matar como um vazio que nos consome aos poucos, mas eu lhe digo que senti muito, muito mais do que um vazio.

Eu senti medo de que tivesse de fazer aquilo de novo, um dia. De que precisasse matar para não morrer. De que mais alguém se visse diante de tal precipício por minha causa. Que fosse eu aquele a apagar a luz de alguém que um dia eu conhecera e que não tivera nada contra, mas acabasse como o responsável por jogá-lo na escuridão perpétua.

Confesso que não pensei na hora que talvez as coisas tivessem sido mais fáceis de enfrentar, caso eu estivesse defendendo alguém naquela ocasião. Se eu tivesse de escolher quem era mais importante. Caso eu pudesse colocar na conta da honra toda a responsabilidade pelos meus atos.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**¹** YAY for _Doctor Who_! ;D (É, essa frase é meio que uma referência a uma das _seasons finales _da série. xD)

* * *

**NdA: **Lembram quando eu disse que daqui para frente só ia ter murro atrás de murro? Pois é. Mas garanto que o próximo capítulo doeu mais em mim do que doera em vocês. D:


	17. Song For Jesse

**Song For Jesse  
**_(Junho de 1996)_

As horas que se seguiram após o término da batalha no Ministério da Magia passaram devagar. Fiquei até o começo da manhã preso dentro das entranhas do prédio, ajudando os aurores a limparem a bagunça da luta contra os comensais e sendo interrogado. Respondi pergunta atrás de pergunta. Falei sobre você usando verbos no passado.

Não sei o quanto deixei escapar, além do estritamente necessário, através dos meus gestos e das minhas palavras, mas ninguém pareceu perceber nada de mais. Não notaram o quanto a mera presença deles me exauria pouco a pouco. No quanto eu queria simplesmente _sair _de lá. Todos diziam que sentiam muito, que era mesmo uma pena, terminar assim, daquela forma. Mas que você tivera uma morte de herói e que você obviamente preferia ter ido lutando, no calor da batalha. Fazendo o que era certo.

O sol já estava forte quando finalmente deixei o ministério e acabei caminhando sem rumo pela Londres dos trouxas por várias horas, ainda que houvesse um sem número de outros lugares para onde eu poderia ir se quisesse. A casa de Molly e Arthur, que não fariam perguntas. Hogwarts, ainda que eu não soubesse o que dizer a Harry. Visitar Tonks e Kingsley, internados no St. Mungos com diferentes graus de ferimentos causados pelos comensais.

Mas o fato é que eu não queria encontrar mais ninguém que me conhecesse e se achasse no direito de entender exatamente pelo o que eu estava passando. E não era nem por eu ter de lamentar a sua morte sozinho. Eu só queria entender, solucionar o que se passava comigo.

Por que parecia que tudo que eu conseguia sentir agora era uma estranha e inapropriada paz? Por que parecia que tudo que nós tínhamos vivido passara a pertencer a um outro plano? Por que eu não conseguia chorá-lo em paz?

Eu não queria deixar nada daquilo para trás. Não queria continuar em frente, mas cada passo que eu dava pelas ruas semidesertas parecia ser um passo mais longe de você. E isso não me impedia de continuar andando.

Pensei naquele primeiro de novembro, quase quinze anos atrás, quando eu fora acordado pela notícia da morte de James e Lily. Quando soubera da sua prisão. Eu também andei sem rumo naquela manhã, mas, ao contrário de hoje, não havia nenhum estranho sentimento de alívio. Apenas raiva.

E de alguma forma, agora, eu sentia inveja daquele dia. De quando eu ainda conseguia _desejar _alguma coisa. Desejar que você aparecesse na minha frente para que eu pudesse gritar com você e fazê-lo me dizer _porque _você nos traíra. Pois agora tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto todas aquelas pessoas estavam certas e que você estava sim feliz, _realmente feliz_, onde quer que você estivesse. Que você não se arrependia da sua decisão de ter ido até o ministério _morrer_ por Harry. Que você não tinha se importado, tanto assim, em me deixar para trás.

Eu não sabia como lidar com tudo aquilo. Com a certeza de que não haveria lamentos da minha parte. De que tudo se resumiria ao que eu sabia, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Que fora a sua escolha e que você estava feliz com ela. No fim, eu não poderia negar-lhe isso.

Então pensei em como _você_ estaria se sentindo caso pudesse _sentir _alguma coisa. Se gostaria de nos ver sofrendo pela sua ausência ou se preferiria que seguíssemos em frente, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido.

O que seria pior, eu pensava, enquanto meus pés me levavam para mais e mais longe: a certeza de que sua ausência seria superada? Ou talvez o contrário? A responsabilidade da sua falta que acabaria por pesar sobre os nossos ombros?

Eu andei, pensando em quem poderia colocar a culpa.

Em Harry, por ter se deixado levar por algo que vira num sonho? Em você, por ter corrido sem pensar, na direção da sua derradeira luta? Ou em mim, que não conseguira impedi-lo, que nem mesmo tentara, de fato... _de verdade_?

Passei ao lado de rostos sonolentos, pessoas que caminhavam sem pressa. Vi bancos de praça ocupados por moradores de ruas, amontoados como trouxas de roupa suja. Entrei num parque sem prestar atenção que caminho tomava, enveredando por uma alameda qualquer e cobrindo os olhos quando raios do sol matinal forçaram passagem por entre os galhos de uma árvore alta. Andei pensando no quanto você gostaria de estar sob aquele sol de começo de dia e saber que havia ainda um dia inteiro pela frente. Que tantas coisas poderiam ser feitas e conquistas.

_Vividas_.

Aquilo me atingiu assim, de repente e eu simplesmente soube.

Que eu superaria. Que esqueceria.

Tudo era apenas uma questão de tempo e instantaneamente um nó se formou na minha garganta. Um nó feito pela minha própria falta de lamentos. Pelo medo da memória que se evaporaria como o orvalho das folhas, debaixo da luz do sol.

Aquela era uma bela manhã. E você nunca mais veria uma manhã assim. E eu sequer podia enterrá-lo em um lugar onde o sol brilhasse.

Mas tinha sido a sua escolha, morrer assim, e o nó na minha garganta se afrouxou aos poucos, ainda que o peso no meu peito não tivesse diminuído. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar quando a saudade em fim esmoreceria. E que eu aprenderia a viver sem você outra vez, mesmo que isso significasse esquecê-lo. Esquecer de todos os seus pequenos detalhes.

Não que eu achasse que fosse fácil. Nem mesmo que eu quisesse, mas eu não podia ficar ali, debaixo do sol e desejar que o mundo acabasse só por que você se fora. Que coragem, que obrigação eu tinha de acabar com tudo só porque você não estava mais comigo?

Era até engraçado. Pensar que àquela altura da vida eu já vira coisas demais e ainda assim conseguia me surpreender com o peso das minhas próprias atitudes. O que eu teria dito caso soubesse que você e eu, depois de tantos anos separados, não apenas nos reencontraríamos, como seríamos _mais _do que éramos antes?

Eu perdera as esperanças uma vez, Sirius. Mais de uma, aliás. Eu me acostumara ao silêncio e a sua falta até perceber que podia viver sem ela. E era justamente aquilo que eu temia e que me atingiu sem aviso, sem a menor piedade.

A certeza.

Certeza de que aquele podia sim ser o dia da sua morte, mas que não era apenas o seu corpo que se fora. Ou a sua voz e o seu sorriso de canto de lábios, os olhos cinza grafite. Era a certeza de saber que a sua memória iria junto, de alguma forma, aos poucos.

Esqueceríamos do seu jeito de falar, primeiro. Depois do formato do seu rosto. Retratos não iriam servir, pois não poderíamos, afinal, sentir neles a textura e os contornos da sua pele. Nem escutar os batimentos do seu coração. Eu sabia que me esqueceria dos toques, do hálito quente, dos olhares, do invólucro que um dia fora você.

Mas eu tinha certeza de que não esqueceria daquela manhã de verão sob o sol morno. Dos passos que pouco a pouco me afastavam da sua lembrança. Das palavras de consolo que eu ouvira mais cedo e da pena no olhar das outras pessoas.

Eu talvez não pudesse enterrar a sua memória assim como não podia enterrar seu corpo, mas eu sabia que ela se perderia também, em algum lugar, de alguma forma. E eu continuei andando, por horas a fio, até que o sol se pôs. Andei com medo de que, quando finalmente parasse, já teria esquecido de tudo e sequer soubesse refazer o caminho de volta.

Não que eu quisesse voltar e sofrer tudo de novo, mas pensei que isso talvez pudesse valer a pena, caso me fizesse chorar.

Chorar por você. Por nós dois. Chorar pelos pequenos detalhes dos quais eu já não conseguia sequer lembrar direito.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Nenhum dos dois será apanhado vivo **_

Não seria exagero algum da minha parte se eu lhe dissesse que passei bem mais de uma noite em claro, ocupado em amaldiçoar o seu nome. Com raiva borbulhando sob a minha pele apenas pelo fato de _pensar_ em você. Imaginando e ensaiando um milhão de coisas que jamais teria coragem de lhe dizer em voz alta. Desejando que você sumisse para sempre da minha vida. Da minha cabeça.

Quando éramos crianças, varei noites e noites em doloroso silêncio, maldizendo a sua maldita curiosidade e as suas perguntas inconvenientes numa época em que eu já perdera todas as esperanças de continuar a enganá-los sobre a minha maldição. Numa época em que o mero ato de você me olhar por mais de um minuto com aquela sobrancelha erguida, durante um almoço ou jantar, no salão comunal, no meio das aulas... era como se você gritasse _"Sim, eu sei o que você é"_ para que todos ouvissem e pudessem me apontar com desprezo.

Então, nos tornamos adolescentes e eu quis que você sumisse e que morresse e que me pedisse perdão até ficar sem voz. Desejei que você pudesse, nem que fosse por ínfimos segundos, poder estar no _meu_ lugar, dono do meu medo e da minha vergonha. Que pudesse saber, entender, como eu me sentia todas as vezes que eu olhava para Severus Snape e via os olhos negros dele sussurrarem _'lobisomem'_ com nojo.

Crescemos apenas o bastante para eu entendesse que estava apaixonado e que isso machucava muito mais do que tudo que eu já sentira antes. Machucava não só porque eu não tivera coragem de lhe dizer nada, mas principalmente porque por muito tempo eu achei que estava mesmo _certo_ ao pensar que não deveria ter sequer _tentado_. Nas noites em que a palavra "traidor" pairou sobre sua face cada vez que eu fechava os olhos e fingia, _tentava_, não pensar em você.

Vieram novas noites. Aquelas em que o seu nome não apareceria só em meus pensamentos, mas também nos meus lábios. Na minha voz. Na voz que eu usava para te chamar como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Nos dias em que descobri que estivera errado sobre muitas coisas. Que certas escolhas não foram suas como deveriam ter sido. Foi quando eu quis que as noites durassem mais tempo do que podiam durar. Quando tentei segurar areia fina entre os dedos, achando que cada grão compensaria tudo de ruim que já se passara entre nós. Quando desejei que o passado só existisse para me mostrar que o presente valia a pena.

Mas de repente já não era mais possível _sequer_ pensar em você sem sentir raiva e desespero. Impossível me deitar à noite e não _tentar_ odiá-lo por você ter me oferecido tudo e, de uma hora para outra, simplesmente ido embora. Me deixado sozinho sem nada além de noites longas demais para lamentar. Nulo.

Então passei a imaginar, antes de dormir, quantos segredos você guardara para si quando caíra no véu. E eu pensava que talvez poderia me sentir um pouco melhor caso os descobrisse. Mais completo, ao menos, se soubesse o que você realmente quis dizer com um determinado olhar. Se entendesse cada um dos seus gestos contidos e descobrisse tudo aquilo que você também quis me dizer e não disse.

E eu sempre terminava cada novo dia me perguntando a mesma coisa. Se todas aquelas noites em que passei sentindo ódio, de alguma maneira, poderiam ser esquecidas em prol daquelas em que o _seu_ nome só escapava dos meus lábios na mesma medida em que o _meu_ escapava dos seus.

Mas era praticamente impossível me agarrar àquelas poucas horas de felicidade e esquecer todas as outras horas de angústia, medo e raiva que já vivera. Aquelas que eram sempre maiores, longas e marcantes. Horas que simplesmente não terminavam.

Como a de hoje e a de ontem. A de amanhã.

Agora, quando tudo que vejo ao meu redor não passam de castelos de areia, construídos com todos aqueles pequenos grãos que eu tentei guardar. Se desfazendo aos poucos. Demolidos por tão fracas brisas.

Quando eu sequer sei se quero reunir coragem para deixar que _outra pessoa _os construa de volta, no seu lugar.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **Primeiro: Não odeiem a mim, odeiem a JK. Ela matou o Sirius, não eu. Segundo: Foi difícil pra cacete escrever esse capítulo, porque eu meio que me coloquei no lugar do Remus e, porra, que vida, viu? É chato/revoltante/cruel imaginar que talvez o Sirius estivesse, realmente, _satisfeito _em ter morrido salvando o Harry. Mas a verdade é que eu meio que acho que ele estava, sim. :S


	18. Nós nunca roubamos pregadores e viúvas

**Nós nunca roubamos pregadores e viúvas  
**_(3 de Julho de 1996)_

Estanquei no lugar assim que dobrei a esquina de um corredor e me deparei com a figura de Andromeda Tonks. O rosto tão parecido com o da irmã Bellatrix, mas olhos exatamente iguais aos _seus_. O tempo, porém, agira sobre ela de forma diferente. Não havia marcas de Azkaban na pele pálida, e os sinais dos anos eram suaves e harmônicos. Não me lembro se Andromeda era muito de sorrir quando jovem, mas bem que eu poderia descrevê-la como alguém quase feliz. Não fosse o motivo de estarmos ambos ali, é claro.

Kingsley havia sido liberado do St. Mungos no dia seguinte da batalha no Ministério; os ferimentos de Tonks, porém, eram bem mais graves e ela já estava há alguns dias sob intensos cuidados dos medibruxos. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu ia visitá-la, embora não soubesse bem o que lhe diria, quando a visse.

Andromeda não se levantou quando me aproximei dela, apenas ergueu o rosto. Aquela expressão orgulhosa e cheia de ímpeto. Igual a de Tonks. Igual àquela que você costumava ter. Eu não sabia dizer se era algo dos Black ou apenas uma particularidade de Andromeda que você assumiu porque sempre a admirara e que Tonks pegara da mãe por conseqüência.

Fiquei aliviado quando ela não deu mostras de querer me abraçar e dizer que sentia muito pelo que acontecera com você, mas hesitei quando ela me encarou, os olhos normalmente bondosos parecendo duros. Tampouco sabia eu o que dizer a ela. _Que eu tinha certeza de que Tonks ficaria bem? Dizer que eu admirava a coragem da filha dela? Que sentia muito pela morte do primo dela...?_

"Eu sempre soube que ele era inocente," a voz de Andromeda cortou o silêncio no corredor vazio. Engoli em seco, piscando, sem saber o que responder. "Sirius." Ela acrescentou após alguns instantes, talvez achando que eu pudesse não ter entendido.

"Como?" perguntei, mais para não ser rude do que por real curiosidade. Aquela não era hora das pessoas aparecerem para me dizer o que pensavam sobre você. Era a hora em que elas deveriam deixar a sua memória em paz, para que pudéssemos viver sem ela. Para que eu pudesse, pelo menos.

"Nós, os Blacks-" ela sorriu para si por um instante, mas logo voltou a assumir sua expressão séria. "Nós temos muitos defeitos. Somos orgulhosos, egoístas ao extremo e uma porção de outras coisas. Mas nós não traímos aqueles que confiam em nós. Mesmo quando não nos encaixamos em algum lugar, como eu e Sirius não nos encaixávamos no restante da família, nós _não _traímos. Preferimos até sermos queimados da árvore da família a estar num lugar no qual não conseguíamos fazer parte."

Arregalei os olhos, impressionado, de verdade, com as palavras dela. Me sentindo ligeiramente acuado ao perceber que, por debaixo das frases carregadas de orgulho, havia um leve teor de acusação. Eu só não sabia o porquê daquilo. Talvez Andromeda achasse que eu deveria ter te conhecido melhor do que ela.

"Sirius nunca ligou para essa coisa de sangue, mas nem mesmo ele podia negar o elo que tinha conosco," Andromeda continuou, olhando para frente, os cabelos caídos sobre os ombros. "Mesmo Nymphadora, que cresceu afastada de qualquer ligação com a minha família, _percebeu _quando se encontrou com Sirius no último ano."

Andromeda voltou a me encarar, erguendo o rosto, seus lábios apertados formando uma única e dura linha.

"E eu não sei, Lupin, mas parece que gente como você exerce algum tipo de fascínio em nós," arregalei meus olhos novamente, boquiaberto, mas a expressão de Andromeda não se alterou. "Sirius era _maluco por você _e agora Nymphadora está indo pelo exato mesmo caminho."

Senti meu coração bombear sangue rápido demais, sangue que subiu para o meu rosto, deixando quente e vermelho. Andromeda torceu o canto dos lábios de um jeito muito parecido com o do seu, quando você não queria admitir que algo, a contragosto, o impressionava.

"Minha filha nunca foi exatamente _engajada_ nas coisas, se você entende o que quero dizer. Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando ela decidiu se tornar auror." Andromeda continuou, a voz sem alterações de tom. "O ingresso dela na Ordem da Fênix foi contra a minha vontade. Já vi gente demais morrer por uma causa assim. Tentei convencê-la de que ela já tinha um trabalho digno e importante, mas Nymphadora não me ouviu, é claro."

Soltando um suspiro fundo, Andromeda continuou. "Foi quando percebi que ela falava muito de você. Remus _isso_ e Remus _aquilo_. Coloquei ela na parede há uns dois meses. Ela acabou admitindo."

Pisquei, incrédulo diante da petulância de Andromeda, que jogava aquilo tudo sobre mim como se me culpasse. Como se de fato eu pudesse fazer algo para evitar aquele tipo de situação. Hesitei antes de respondê-la.

"E Tonks não vai se sentir traída ou algo assim quando souber que a senhora me contou o, hm, _segredo_ dela?"

Andromeda deu outro daqueles sorrisos. Só que esse era mais cínico e dono de si.

"Eu me lembro de quando Sirius começou a gostar de você, Lupin. Quando não sabia o que fazer para ser notado. Ele me mandava cartas contando sobre Hogwarts, sobre como estavam as coisas em casa e sobre como ele não agüentava mais viver sob a mira da minha tia. E ele falava de você em _todas_ aquelas cartas. Eu nunca fui idiota." Ela se ajeitou no banco antes de voltar a me encarar, um brilho áspero nos olhos. "Lupin, eu assisti meu primo ficar preso por doze anos no mesmo buraco que a lunática da minha irmã e, quando eu soube por Nymphadora que ele estava bem e que estava com vocês, eu que quis me sentir alegre por ele e não pude. Porque eu sabia que seria simplesmente horrível para ele estar _perto de você _outra vez."

"A senhora fala de um jeito que até parece que eu fiz algum mal a Sirius."

Andromeda desta vez riu. A risada traiçoeira dos Black.

"Você não confiou nele, meu caro."

E eu quis replicar um _'ele também não confiou em mim!'_, mas não valia a pena. Se tudo que Andromeda precisava era ver no meu rosto um lugar para descarregar a raiva pela filha machucada, que fosse. Mas eu não daria a ela mais corda para ser enforcado.

"Eu não sei, nem quero saber o que aconteceu entre você e Sirius e sinto muito que ele tenha morrido antes de poder limpar o nome dele," Andromeda então se levantou, os olhos ainda fixos em mim. "Só peço que deixe a minha filha em paz, Lupin."

"O que eu poderia fazer contra Tonks?" Eu quis saber, indignado com a atitude dela.

"Retribuir." Respondeu ela, solene, antes de pedir que eu fosse embora.

E eu não consegui parar de pensar nas palavras de Andromeda enquanto caminhava pelos corredores brancos do St. Mungos. No quanto eu talvez tivesse feito você sofrer pela minha falta de confiança. Mas por que ela me pedira para não retribuir os sentimentos de Tonks? Talvez porque ela soubesse que eu retribuíra aos _seus _e achasse que fora exatamente essa a sua ruína, Sirius?

Saí para as ruas sem saber que caminho tomar, procurando por uma saída, qualquer uma. Mas não foi isso que eu aprendi. Você, durante o pouco tempo em que ficamos juntos, me ensinou a não mais fugir, mas sim a ficar. A acreditar que podia dar certo a despeito de todas as outras coisas.

Andromeda, entretanto, tinha um ponto, e não havia como eu negá-lo. O primo dela estava morto, e a filha, presa a uma cama de hospital. Ambos atingidos por lutarem por aquilo em que acreditavam ser o certo.

Por se empenharem em uma causa que muitos consideraram perdida.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**"Tu preparaste a mesa diante de mim, na presença dos meus inimigos."**_

Sempre tive orgulho da minha capacidade de pensar antes de agir. De poder medir ações e reações antes que elas caíssem sobre o meu colo sem prévio aviso. Não foram muitas as noites de sono perdidas, me torturando com o peso de ações impensadas. Ainda assim, eu perdi. Algumas.

Não foram poucas as vezes que fui surpreendido por atitudes precipitadas daqueles que me rodeavam. Ações causadas por sentimentos mais fortes do que o bom senso ou mesmo por idéias chocantes que precisavam ser compartilhadas. Eu sempre estive cercado por pessoas para quem _razão _era algo secundário. E eu me perguntava como elas conseguiam viver daquele jeito, soltas sobre o olho do furacão, respirando a idéia de que aquele minuto poderia ser seu último. E que eles precisavam aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Eu me senti seguro com a minha razão por muito tempo. E o meu raciocínio me fazia pensar pouco dos que eram impulsionados por aquele outro tipo força, incontrolável e instável como o fogo. Me fazia achar que eles eram inferiores, de alguma forma, e que eu seria capaz de superá-los com facilidade, pois tinha a razão ao meu lado. Meus pés firmes no chão.

Mas o fogo também ardeu em mim algumas vezes e deixou marcas. E eu coloquei a culpa na situação em que vivia, no estresse, nas pessoas que me rodeavam. Nunca em mim. Quis culpar o resto do mundo na tentativa de deixar a minha preciosa razão intacta. Foi quando percebi que tinha feito uma besteira e que ela tinha sido por _sua_ causa. O pior de tudo? Eu não me arrependia dela.

Como quando tomei a iniciativa em beijá-lo pela primeira vez. Ou como em todas as vezes que concordei em dormir com você, mesmo havendo algum membro da Ordem em Grimmauld Place, nos arriscando a sermos pegos em alguma situação constrangedora. Foi quando acordei ao seu lado, tentando descobrir o que estava errado e não conseguindo pensar em nada que fosse mais perfeito do que a sua face adormecida. Do que o sentimento quente que aquela imagem me proporcionava.

Minha valiosa razão tentava se manter por perto. Querendo _sempre_ ser a primeira a me atingir todas as vezes que a euforia terminava. Ela quis me levar de volta ao chão, mostrar exatamente onde eu errara. Em quê, quando e como. A razão tentava me fazer entender por que certas coisas simplesmente _não_ deveriam ter acontecido.

Mas ela sempre falhava quando o assunto era você. A razão tentou me sufocar mais de uma vez, sem saber que você tinha todo o ar do qual eu precisava. Tentou queimar, ignorante ao fato de que você gostava de sentir minha pele quente sob seus dedos.

Eu não parei de acreditar na razão, embora tenha deixado de fazer pouco caso daqueles que não a idolatravam. E percebi o quão felizes essas pessoas podiam ser, sem uma outra consciência para lhes perturbar a cada ínfimo momento de calma. Cheguei a invejar pessoas como você, a quem a razão parecia simplesmente incapaz de atingir.

A razão não me abandonou enquanto estávamos juntos, ainda que eu não fosse capaz de ouvi-la com muita freqüência. E ela continuou lá, mesmo depois que você partiu. Mas não me salvou, nem me impediu de sofrer por você. Ela apenas olhou de cima, orgulhosa e ferida, me perguntando por que eu a ignorei quando ela tentou me avisar.

Com Tonks a razão simplesmente não soube como agir. Ela só apontava para o óbvio. Óbvio que eu entendia e não refutava. Apontava para um lado, ainda que eu olhasse para o outro, tentando me fazer enxergar. Eu já sabia o que era certo. Não precisava que razão alguma me dissesse, mas ainda assim me deixei ser queimado, sem ninguém por perto que fosse capaz de me socorrer. Como você fez.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA:** "_PEDALA, LUPIN_!" seria um sumário ideal para praticamente todos os capítulos dessa fic, não concordam? XD Muito obrigada, pessoas que estão lendo e um beijo na ponta do nariz de todo mundo que deixa comentários fofos (basta clicar em "Review this Chapter" no pé da página :3). Ah, uma coisa: eu tento responder todas as reviews, mas se você por acaso for comentar como _anônimo_ (ou seja, caso não possua login no site) e queira que eu responda, não se esqueça de colocar seu e-mail para contato, okay? ;)


	19. A caridade cobre uma multidão de pecados

**A caridade cobre uma multidão de pecados  
**_(2 de Agosto de 1996)_

Mesmo que Dumbledore não tivesse avisado para ficarmos longe de Grimmauld Place, até ter certeza de que a casa não estaria com suas defesas comprometidas, não creio que teria conseguido voltar para lá nas semanas que se seguiram à batalha no Ministério, de qualquer modo. Não por vontade própria, ao menos. O mero fato de _pensar_ em ter de olhar novamente para o papel de parede morto e descascado, rever os corredores compridos e escuros. A idéia de ter de falar em voz baixa com medo de despertar um quadro me deixava com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. E não por que o lugar fosse escuro e o seu ar espesso e pesado, mas sim por eu saber que você não estaria mais por perto, e que _ainda assim _eu veria a lembrança da sua face para todos os lados que olhasse. Que mesmo os sons involuntários dos móveis cuja madeira encolhia e expandia na calada da noite acabariam por me acordar e que o meu primeiro pensamento se voltaria imediatamente para você, para o espaço vazio ao lado da cama. Para o onde você deveria estar.

Eu não me considerava capaz de dormir novamente naqueles quartos e, ao mesmo tempo, deixar de esperar que a qualquer minuto você aparecesse, caminhando na ponta dos pés, abrindo a porta e se enfiando debaixo das cobertas. Eu não sabia se conseguiria encarar reunião após reunião da Ordem, sem poder esperar que, quando ela acabasse, você me ajudaria a guardar os copos e louças e que me abraçaria por trás, sussurrando algo, qualquer coisa, que me fizesse rir mesmo após as piores das notícias.

Eu entendia que, quando pessoas que amamos se vão, é preciso de algum tempo para a ferida fechar e que, irremediavelmente, aquilo aconteceria. Mas seria esperar demais achar que eu superaria o peso daquela construção sobre mim e tudo que ela representava, de alguma maneira _torta_, para nós dois. O primeiro lugar em que ficamos juntos de verdade.

Mas aquela continuava sendo a sede da Ordem e o fato de você não estar mais entre nós não mudava o curso na guerra. Seu nome agora não passava de mais um em meio às centenas de vítimas da Marca Negra. Você se fora para junto de James e Lily. Para o resto do mundo, apenas mais um nome a ser vingado. Para eu e Harry, um elo com o passado que se perdera para sempre. Um dos últimos.

Foi logo na primeira reunião de retorno, após todos os acertos feitos, que fui informado sobre a infiltração no bando de Greyback. Dumbledore sequer precisou pedir, eu me prontifiquei na hora. E não pude deixar de pensar se eu teria aceitado tal missão caso você estivesse vivo. Tampouco pude ignorar o fato de Tonks, recém-saída do St. Mungos, ficar sensivelmente mais pálida ao ouvir a notícia.

Eu ainda tinha dificuldade em assimilar bem a idéia de ela estar interessada em mim e, ao mesmo tempo, não podia deixar de pensar no quanto aquilo tudo era _irônico_. A filha da sua prima que fora arranca da árvore da família ao se casar com um nascido trouxa. A filha de alguém que você tanto admirava. Para você, Andromeda era um exemplo. Alguém que não se importara de ir contra o que fora criada em nome do que acreditava ser o certo. Alguém _igual a você_. Era irônico para ser apenas coincidência e eu ficava pensando no quão sério eram os sentimentos de Tonks e sobre quanto tempo ela levaria para perceber que estava cometendo um engano.

Fiquei para trás de propósito quando a reunião acabou, embora não soubesse bem porquê. Talvez eu só quisesse andar pelos quartos vazios e me despedir dos bons momentos que vivemos ali, antes de ir e me infiltrar entre os lobisomens. Talvez, uma vez lá dentro, eu não teria mais coragem de sair.

Voltei para o quarto que você costumava ocupar e olhei para a cama ainda por fazer, uma leve camada de poeira sobre a cômoda ao canto. Eu sabia que tudo seria posto no seu devido lugar quando Molly aparecesse, como se ninguém nunca tivesse ocupado aquele espaço. Como se nada de importante acontecera ali. Fui até a janela e abri as persianas, deixando a brisa entrar. O vento fraco sacudiu as pesadas cortinas de veludo escuro e, mordendo meu lábio inferior, dei as costas para o quarto, batendo a porta ao sair.

Parei antes de descer de volta para o hall ao ouvir sons na sala de visitas, uma estranha sensação se instalando na boca do meu estômago. Vi a luz fraca saindo pelas frestas da porta e a abri de leve, olhando para dentro do cômodo.

Tonks estava ajoelhada de frente a tapeçaria, de costas para mim, os ombros se mexendo de leve. Por um instante pensei que ela estivesse chorando e quase dei meia volta, desconfortável com a idéia de descobrir o motivo daquelas lágrimas. Talvez meu movimento, porém, tenha alertado-a, pois Tonks voltou-se imediatamente na minha direção. Mas não havia lágrimas em seu rosto. Nada assim.

"Remus," ela disse, um sorriso se formando. "Desculpa, não sabia que você ainda estava aí. Vim dar uma olhada nas coisas e derrubei um tinteiro bem aqui no tapete e estava tentando limpar," e como que para demonstrar, Tonks levantou um dos braços, mostrando o pano manchado numa das mãos. Pensei em perguntar onde estava a varinha dela. Mais de uma vez eu a vira dar um jeito nas xícaras de chá que ela derrubava com um rápido aceno. "Mas acho que não deu muito certo." Ela suspirou, frustrada e dando os ombros, fazendo menção de se levantar.

Me aproximei, abaixando ao lado dela e puxei minha varinha, apontando para a mancha sobre o tapete, que desapareceu um segundo depois. Os olhos então verdes claros de Tonks me fitaram alegres e o sorriso dela cresceu um pouco mais quando eu estendi o braço para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Mas ela não soltou minha mão quando ficou de pé. Pelo contrário, reforçou o aperto, o que fez meu coração começar a bater mais rápido, em sobressalto. Tonks, porém, não se jogou em cima de mim nem nada que se pareceria tanto com ela. Apenas continuou segurando minha mão ao voltar o corpo para a tapeçaria da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black.

"Eu vim ver se ele voltaria para cá, sabe," Tonks apontou para a mancha que lembrava uma queimadura na base da árvore. "Mas não voltou." A voz dela se perdeu no ar e foi quando eu me dei conta, pela primeira vez, que não importasse a aparência que Tonks assumisse, a voz dela nunca mudava realmente. Era um pouco alta, mas sem ser esganiçada. E carregada de uma leve curiosidade.

"Minha mãe me contou uma história de que a velha Walburga só soube que o caçula dela, o Regulus, estava _mesmo _morto, quando subiu aqui para jogar os feitiços de proteção costumeiros na tapeçaria e reparou na data de falecimento junto do nome dele. Ele até então estava desaparecido. Ninguém sabia dele."

Olhei para o nome de _Regulus Black _na árvore. Eu não poderia me esquecer dele. Um rapaz muito parecido com você, mas que não poderia ser mais diferente. O porte altivo. Os mesmos olhos. O filho que você não pudera ser.

"Imagine como deve ser para uma mãe descobrir que o seu filho morreu assim, do nada." A voz dela estava carregada, mas não de tristeza. Parecia mais com indignação. Como se Tonks tentasse entender como _aquela_ podia, apesar de tudo, ser a família dela.

"Deve ter sido horrível," respondi, sincero, ainda sentindo o calor da mão dela contra a minha. Escutei Tonks suspirar alto, antes de virar o rosto para me encarar.

"Soube que você esteve no hospital... para me ver."

Engoli em seco e pensei por um instante antes de balançar a cabeça, confirmando, incerto. Tonks fez um muxoxo e deu de ombros, rodando os olhos.

"Mamãe não entende nada," ela começou e parou, como se resumisse tudo.

"Ela me disse que você gostava de mim," falei, sem pensar, só querendo resolver aquilo logo de uma vez.

Tonks não corou diante da minha afirmação, mas abaixou os olhos por um instante, antes de suspirar de novo e voltar-se para mim. "Não era assim que eu queria que você soubesse. Eu tinha imaginado algo mais... sei lá. Diferente."

Balancei a cabeça, sem saber o que responder. Acabei com o óbvio.

"Você ainda está segurando a minha mão."

E Tonks sorriu como se soubesse um segredo.

"Você não tentou se soltar."

Respirei fundo diante daquela afirmação e dei um passo para trás, sem saber o que fazer, só registrando que o rosto de Tonks se enchera de repentina determinação antes que ela subisse na ponta dos pés e, usando o braço livre, segurasse a frente das minhas vestes, tocando meus lábios de leve com os dela.

Meu coração parou por um segundo, meus olhos arregalados quando ela me soltou, se afastando com um sorriso então tímido. Tentei encontrar palavras para lhe dizer o que deveria, mas não pude. Não havia palavras que justificassem ou explicassem. Não para mim.

A única informação que consegui registrar era que, mesmo não havendo _nenhum_ retrato seu naquele lugar, pude ver e _sentir_ uma acusação velada em cada par de olhos cinza que encontrei enquanto me dirigia à saída.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Tenho medo de ser esquecido**_

Não foram poucas às vezes que surpreendi você olhando pela janela, em silêncio. Nas primeiras ocasiões eu não estranhei, imaginando que para alguém que passara tantos anos trancado era até normal querer liberdade. Ou, ao menos, a sensação dela.

Nós ainda estávamos na minha velha casa, preparando a mudança para Grimmauld Place, na tarde em que cheguei da rua e o encontrei na sala, parado ao lado da janela, olhando para fora como se esperasse por algo. Comentei que fazia um tempo agradável e que, se você quisesse, talvez nós poderíamos sair um pouco assim que escurecesse. Você pareceu segurar uma risada e balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos cada vez maiores. Lembro de ter resistido ao desejo de tocar neles e sentir se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam. Quanto costumavam ser.

Você então me contou que fazia três dias que escrevera uma carta a Harry e que estava esperando pela resposta. Foi quando deixei de lado as compras que carregava e me aproximei, falando que ele com certeza estava bem, mesmo que um pouco frustrado por estar preso na casa dos tios. E você olhou para mim, pensativo por instantes, mas aparentemente desistiu de falar o que quer que tivesse em mente e voltou a fitar o céu em silêncio. Preferi não insistir e fui até a cozinha onde preparei um chá antes de voltar para a sala, puxando uma poltrona para você e outra para mim.

Nos acomodamos, sem palavras, assistindo a noite tingir o dia através do vidro. Somente uma hora depois que o sol se pôs você quis saber como estavam as coisas com a Ordem e eu respondi que estava tudo se acertando, antes de lhe perguntar se você queria jantar. Você acenou com a cabeça, negando, e foi quando seus olhos se arregalaram de leve diante de uma batida na janela, que me fez dar um pequeno pulo da poltrona.

A coruja branca entrou batendo as asas, a cabeça erguida como se nos desafiasse. Você tirou o envelope pardo preso à pata e lhe fez um cafuné que a ave agradeceu com um piar de satisfação, antes de abanar o corpo e levantar vôo para longe, apressada.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto você rasgava o envelope, puxando o pergaminho de dentro dele como se lá dentro estivesse a resposta do sentido da vida. E talvez houvesse mesmo, porque você ficou mais feliz e sorridente apenas por saber que Harry estava bem e que o primo dele continuava sendo um babaca e que ele estava com saudades suas e que me mandava lembranças.

E você se voltou para mim, dizendo que estava com fome e não só aceitou o meu prévio convite para jantar, como se dispôs a me ajudar a prepará-lo. Não censurei aquela súbita mudança de humor, mesmo sabendo que sua origem era apenas um punhado de palavras.

Tampouco pensei em censurá-lo ao perceber que você ainda tinha a carta nas mãos quando se recolheu para deitar. E fui dormir imaginando que você provavelmente a releria algumas vezes antes de pegar no sono. Que buscaria naquela carta uma sensação de normalidade que nem mesmo eu era capaz de lhe oferecer.

Talvez aquelas palavras lhe trouxessem a esperança de volta. Aquela que durante anos apenas secara ao seu redor, como tinta em pergaminho.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **_Verona_ foi escrita em duas etapas: A primeira, mais ou menos dos capítulos 1 a 8, no espaço de uns dois, três meses. Depois, ficou parada por mais de um semestre. Daí, o restante dos capítulos (do 9 ao 27) foram escritos em menos de duas semanas. _É_. O problema foi que a quantidade absurda de Sirius e Remus num espaço tão curto de tempo me fez sentir quase _alívio _quando finalmente o Sirius morreu e eu pude mudar um pouco o foco da história para a Tonks, porque eu juro que não agüentava mais escrever com os dois, então. _Mea culpa_, eu sei. ::bate a testa no teclado::


	20. Você precisa aprender a mentir melhor

**Você precisa aprender a mentir melhor  
**_(7 de Agosto de 1996)_

Aquela seria a minha última noite em Londres antes de me infiltrar entre os lobisomens. Durante o espaço de poucos dias, eu recolhera todas as informações que considerava pertinentes para a missão: localizações estratégicas, contatos, nomes que poderiam ser úteis para que eu me passasse por um aspirante a integrar o bando de Greyback. Óbvio que me perguntava se realmente conseguiria me ver frente a frente com o responsável pela minha maldição e permanecer inabalável. Mas eu precisava tentar. Pela Ordem, por Dumbledore. Por você.

Para que a sua morte não fosse em vão.

Subi as escadas do nº12 de Grimmauld Place, parando na soleira da porta antes de entrar. Eu não tinha qualquer intenção de voltar ali por algum tempo, mas, quando coloquei as mãos num dos itens que Dumbledore considerou "úteis" para a missão, simplesmente percebi que _tinha _de fazê-lo.

Encontrei o que precisava tão logo abri uma das gavetas da cômoda do quarto que eu normalmente ocupava. Um suéter de cor creme que minha mãe tecera no ano em que sai de Hogwarts, mas que ainda me servia perfeitamente. Não foi difícil divisar uma meia dúzia de fios negros e longos, presos na lã clara. Eu costumava usar aquele suéter sempre que estava dentro da casa com você e _você_ obviamente gostava muito dele, porque não se importava nem um pouco de ficar horas e horas apenas com os braços ao redor da minha cintura, o rosto apertado sobre o meu peito.

Guardei o suéter de volta na gaveta e, segurando os fios negros numa das mãos, caminhei até o banheiro, inconscientemente examinando meu rosto no espelho sobre a pia com atenção redobrada. Prendendo a respiração, tirei o pequeno frasco que trazia dentro das vestes, pousando-o sobre o mármore escuro. A poção cor de lama borbulhou de leve quando joguei os fios negros dentro dela, antes que assumisse uma coloração cinza-escura. Segurei o frasco de polissuco com ambas as mãos, hesitando em levá-lo aos lábios. Então, fechei os olhos e virei todo o conteúdo do frasco de uma única vez, sem respirar.

Meu corpo não doeu como eu imaginei que doeria. Talvez porque nós não fôssemos mais tão diferentes assim. Você podia ter sido mais alto, mas eu ficara mais forte. Eu podia ter muitas cicatrizes, reflexos das noites de Lua Cheia, mas você... você ganhara as suas próprias marcas. Lembranças das pedras de Azkaban.

Meus dedos seguravam o mármore gelado com força quando finalmente ergui o rosto para olhar no espelho, tentando, mas falhando completamente, não ficar assustado ao ver a _sua_ face me fitar do outro lado. Levantei um dos braços, a minha, _a sua mão_, tocando a barba rala por fazer, o nariz levemente arrebitado, notando os olhos com contornos fundos. Um nó se formou na minha garganta quando percebi que tudo que _eu _queria agora era ver _você _sorrir para mim, mas que tudo que o _seu_ rosto pôde fazer foi _me_ encarar em silêncio.

E o nó não sumiu quando estendi o braço na direção do espelho e me aproximei dele, o vapor da minha respiração embaçando a superfície de vidro. Pelo contrário, pareceu apertar ainda mais. Encostei a bochecha no espelho, sentindo os minúsculos pêlos espetarem contra a pele como uma estranha e curiosa carícia. Abri a boca, pensando em falar alguma coisa, mas me calei no instante que foi a _sua_ voz a soar alta pelo banheiro. Ao menos, parecia ser a sua voz. Eu não sabia mais se era ela mesma ou se por acaso fora alterada pela poção ou se estava tudo, tudo certo, mas só que eu já me esquecera de como ela costumava ser.

"Eu-" comecei incerto, me sentindo estúpido em estar falando sozinho, querendo que, de alguma forma, eu pudesse ser capaz de imitar as suas expressões de dúvida, confusão e curiosidade, enquanto a minha, a _sua_, voz tentava _lhe_ contar o que estava acontecendo comigo. Falar da minha missão com os lobisomens. Contar sobre Tonks.

Eu queria poder ouvir da _sua_ boca que estava tudo bem. Que eu tinha todo o direito de seguir em frente.

"Eu-" tentei de novo, mas embora aqueles fossem os seus traços, o seu nariz, a sua boca, já não era a mesma expressão, nem o mesmo olhar, o ar de quem diz, meio bravo, meio presunçoso, que já desconfiava. No lugar restara apenas a minha dúvida. A incerteza sobre o que fazer.

Eu suspirei, frustrado, sabendo que aquilo não era apenas patético, como também potencialmente problemático. A quem eu pensava que estava enganando, agindo daquela maneira? Tentando pedir conselhos ou implorar desculpas para uma imagem criada através de um engodo? Um holograma do que já fora real e sólido, mas que hoje se desvanecia no tempo? Que sumiria aos poucos, deformando a lembrança e a memória, tal como o efeito da própria poção...

Dei as costas para o espelho e experimentei como era caminhar sobre os seus pés, sentindo a diferença de peso e de altura, a sensação de aos poucos me acostumar com os dedos mais longos das suas mãos, os cabelos que agora me caíam sobre os olhos, que batiam nas costas.

Andei pela casa sem fazer barulho, arrancando olhares curiosos e confusos dos quadros e retratos que permaneciam presos às paredes, postados nas estantes e prateleiras. Subi e desci escadas, tomei um copo d'água na cozinha, só mesmo querendo saber se aquela sensação era diferente sob a sua forma. Apenas depois voltei para o quarto e, como se tomado por um transe, me dirigi até a cômoda e, inconscientemente hesitante, abri a gaveta do meio, meu olhar caindo sobre o suéter de cor creme, dobrado por cima das outras roupas.

Segurando-o com firmeza, caminhei de volta à porta apenas fechá-la e aproveitar para apagar a luz. Andei às cegas pelo quarto até sentir as minhas, as _suas _pernas,tocarem a madeira da cama que tateei, puxando as cobertas e me enfiando debaixo delas. Deitei do lado que você costumava ocupar e coloquei o suéter sobre o meu velho travesseiro, abraçando-o com força, pousando a cabeça sobre ele, tentando absorver a sensação da lã contra o _seu_ rosto, imaginando como era o subir e descer de uma respiração. Da _minha_.

Adormeci. Sob sua aparência, abraçado a uma lembrança, desejando acordar num mundo onde tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Em um mundo onde eu não mais precisasse de um espelho para _enxergar_ você.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Sou eu que fui cortado**_

Aquela foi a primeira coisa que me mandaram mostrar tão logo entrei para o bando. _A mordida_. A marca que Greyback deixara em mim. Das minhas cicatrizes talvez a menor e, ainda assim, a que mais me constrangia e a que se eu pudesse arrancaria da pele. No antebraço esquerdo, uma linha redonda com marcas de dentes que já não correspondiam ao tamanho da boca de Greyback. Eu era uma criança quando acontecera, afinal, e desde então minha carne e pele haviam crescido, deformando-a, ainda que sem a menor chance de fazê-la sumir por completo.

Fui orientado em deixar a marca da mordida à mostra enquanto tentava me adaptar à matilha. Todos olhavam primeiro para aquilo antes de olharem nos meus olhos e acenarem em comprimento ou saudação. Não pude deixar de me sentir estranho em ter de exibir algo que eu sempre tentara ocultar para ser aceito entre eles, ainda que isso fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

O fato é que eu renegara ser um lobisomem e não podia simplesmente levantar uma bandeira agora e esperar que todos acreditassem que eu a honrava e que lutaria sob ela. Eu tentara viver entre os homens como se fosse um igual, ocultando minha maldição e agora eu caminhava entre tantos rostos que não se importavam em dormir ao relento e caçar e _matar_ para viver. Pessoas que tinham sido reduzidas a nada mais do que bestas. Eu caminhava e ficava pensando se eu teria me tornado um deles caso não tivesse encontrado pessoas como Dumbledore, James e você, Sirius, no meu caminho.

Mas como eu poderia explicar a esses párias que não precisávamos viver daquela forma? Escondidos em bosques e florestas como se não fôssemos nada mais do que animais? Que havia formas de lidar com o que éramos sem machucar aos outros, ter uma vida _quase _normal? Como eu poderia tentar convencê-los a lutar, se eu mesmo passara praticamente toda a minha existência pendendo para o lado que não se achava digno de ser aceito, que tinha medo do momento em que os outros percebessem a sombra que se escondia por trás dos meus olhos?

Eu fitava os rostos grosseiros, selvagens e sabia que não poderia simplesmente lhes dizer que eles precisavam ser fortes e que valeria a pena, caso fossem. Não quando eu sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não quando eu mesmo ainda tentava afastar outras pessoas por eu ser o que era.

Eu tentei me proteger de vocês, quando éramos crianças. Com medo do que fariam quando descobrissem a minha desgraça. Imaginando, tendo quase que certeza absoluta, de que vocês me dariam as costas sem pensar duas vezes. Depois, eu tentei protegê-los de mim, do que eu poderia fazer contra vocês. Vocês, que não se importaram com as minhas marcas de mordidas e arranhões e se dispuseram a enfrentar a Lua Cheia ao meu lado.

Mas nem mesmo toda aquela vivência os impediu de desconfiarem de mim quando ficou claro que havia um traidor entre nós. E eu não pude censurá-los por isso. Não quando eu mesmo tinha vergonha e me repudiava. Eu nunca tentei mostrar que a besta não ditava o meu caráter, apenas me escondi trás de um muro de forçada gentileza e torci para que ninguém percebesse.

Eu não tinha nenhum direito em dizer a esses homens e mulheres que eles podiam ser _mais_. Não quando eu novamente tinha medo de sê-lo. Não agora que a última pessoa que me já me compreendera de verdade não estava mais por perto. Agora, que outro alguém não se importava em ocupar aquele espaço. E ignorar aquelas marcas, como se elas não dissessem nada sobre mim.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **É, esse capítulo é meio fora da casinha, eu sei. Mas é isso que acontece quando tu perde o amor da sua vida. Acho que qualquer um ficaria meio pancada, por assim dizer. :/


	21. Você e suas curas

**Você e suas curas  
**_(23 de Dezembro de 1996)_

Senti-me menos aliviado do que imaginei que ficaria quando finalmente pude me afastar dos bosques e dos olhares desconfiados dos outros lobisomens. O inverno começara já cheio de forças, congelando a água que ficava presa nas folhas das árvores, decorando a floresta com cristais de gelo e não havia casacos de pele quentes o bastante para espantar o frio ao relento. Lembrei de uma tarde antiga, nos fundos do casarão, com neve e risos. Parecia ter acontecido em outra vida.

E aceitei o convite de Molly para passar o natal n'A Toca, sem desconfiar que a real intenção dela era colocar eu e Tonks no mesmo lugar. Eu chegara um dia antes da véspera, ansioso para ver Harry, mas sequer cheguei a entrar na casa quando reparei _nela_, do lado de fora, conversando com Molly, as cabeças das duas mulheres próximas, como se compartilhassem um segredo. Ao me verem as duas ficaram em silêncio e Molly apertou o ombro de Tonks, como que para incentivá-la e depois me cumprimentou com um aceno curto, desaparecendo para dentro da casa.

Eu não havia conversado com Tonks desde que ela abrira o jogo e me beijara, meses antes, em Grimmauld Place. Desde que eu não conseguira dizer a ela que _não dava_. Não porque ela não fosse interessante o suficiente. Simpática ou bonita o bastante. Eu simplesmente não podia. Por mim e por ela. Por você.

"_Ei_," ela me deu um sorriso pequeno, os olhos cor de barro piscando de leve na minha direção, os braços atrás das costas. "Como você está?"

"Bem," respondi, me abraçando por causa do frio. "Estou bem."

Tonks balançou a cabeça, provavelmente irritada com minha resposta que não lhe abria brecha alguma para continuar a conversa. Aproveitei aquele instante para observá-la com mais atenção, reparando no cabelo cinza e opaco, em seguida em sua expressão, quase tão triste e cabisbaixa quanto o frio que nos rodeava. Um pensamento fugaz me fez querer abraçá-la como se abraçaria a uma criança. Senti uma súbita, quase _física_, falta das cores que ela costumava vestir. Nas roupas e nos cabelos.

"Achei que você fosse, sabe, aparecer, voltar antes." Até a voz dela parecia diferente. Desanimada e sem vida. Pisquei enquanto tentava reconhecê-la por trás daquele muro gelado. "Eu tentei falar com você, mas você já tinha ido."

"Dumbledore tinha pressa," respondi, mais laconicamente do que pretendia.

"É. _Dumbledore_." Ela riu-se, começando a caminhar para longe da casa. Sem saber como reagir, eu a segui. "Eu acho ele um cara legal e esperto, entende, mas às vezes tenho a impressão de que ele faz _tudo _errado. Ou, sei lá, que tem sempre um grande plano por trás de tudo, que sempre acaba realizado, claro, mas que afeta as outras pessoas... só que e de uma forma não _tão _legal assim."

Não pude deixar de pensar em você ao ouvir àquelas palavras, ainda que soubesse que provavelmente não fosse aquilo que Tonks tinha em mente. Ela parou próximo de uma cerca, junto ao jardim coberto de neve e pousou as mãos nuas sobre a madeira. Dava para ver que elas tremiam, ainda que Tonks mesmo não parecesse notar o frio. Sem saber como responder ao comentário dela, limitei-me a reparar nas marcas que ela tinha debaixo dos olhos, fundas e escuras.

"Você não me parece muito bem," eu disse, sem pensar. Ela uniu as sobrancelhas com um ar de irritação.

"Eu deveria estar?" Ela perguntou respirando rápido. "_Bem_?"

Engoli em seco e meu silêncio foi a deixa para que ela inspirasse uma grande quantidade de ar antes de falar como se não pudesse mais se conter. "Eu disse que _não _me _importava _e mesmo assim você foi embora sem me dizer nada. Sem se despedir ou dar qualquer satisfação. Eu sei que você não me deve coisa alguma, mas, _não sei_, Remus, o mínimo que eu esperava era que você me dispensasse de uma vez, em vez de ficar na sua e então ir e sumir na floresta por meses!"

O rosto de Tonks agora estava corado, mas eu não sabia dizer se era do frio ou por causa de sua repentina explosão de raiva.

"O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" Perguntei, reparando que ele agora mudara de cor, indo para um amarelo doentio e depois de volta para o cinzento. Estranhamente, aquilo não parecia que fora por vontade dela. Tonks respirou fundo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mordendo o lábio inferior e balançando a cabeça, um ar cansado, antes de dar as costas para mim.

"Sei lá." Outro inspirar fundo de ar. Esperei por uma nova explosão de palavras, mas o que ouvi foi um fungar abafado. Vi o perfil dela recortado pelo luar, os lábios comprimidos, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração rápida. "Ah, esquece, Remus."

Tonks aparatou sem me dar qualquer chance de responder, ainda que eu não soubesse o que diria, mesmo que tivesse a oportunidade. E eu já perdera tantas que não parecia haver mais diferença.

Foi quando escutei um ruído de galhos sendo quebrados atrás de mim e instintivamente enfiei a mão no bolso das vestes, segurando o cabo da varinha. Encontrei Molly parada a menos de um metro, duas canecas de chocolate nas mãos.

"O que você disse pra ela?" Molly perguntou com aquele tom de voz autoritário que lhe era tão característico. Na mesma hora me lembrei de você a imitando numa noite, depois de outra discussão entre vocês. Reprimi um sorriso involuntário.

"Nada," respondi, soltando a varinha. "Só perguntei o que estava errado com o cabelo dela."

Molly fez uma careta e se aproximou de mim com o queixo erguido, enfiando uma das canecas na minha mão e fazendo a outra desaparecer com um aceno da própria varinha.

"Ela _ama_ você," Molly disse, me encarando com os braços agora cruzados, a expressão como que se me _ordenasse_ fazer algo a respeito.

"Ela não sabe o que está dizendo, Molly," inspirei o ar gelado, sentindo o frio se alastrar dentro de mim. Tomei um gole do chocolate, mas continuei tremendo. "Eu sou um lobisomem, não tenho sequer um emprego e sou velho demais para ela." Repeti, automaticamente, os argumentos que me pareciam mais óbvios. Que pareciam servir.

"Ela não se importa com nada disso."

"Então me deixe _se importar _por ela. Tonks não tem a menor idéia do que está querendo. Agora _eu _quero o _bem_ dela."

Molly deu mais um passo na minha direção, o rosto fechado numa carranca. "Você nunca a deixará _bem_ a não ser que tome uma atitude, Remus. Você fez com que ela gostasse de você, agora faça alguma coisa, por Merlin!"

Quase derrubei o chocolate na roupa. "Eu... _o quê_?"

Molly ficou vermelha, mas não se deixou abater, erguendo um dedo e enfiando-o quase em cima do meu nariz.

"Sempre tão gentil com ela. Se oferecendo para acompanhá-la até em casa. Ajudando quando ela derrubava ou quebrava alguma coisa, rindo quando ela mudava a cor dos cabelos!"

"Desde quando ser simpático é igual querer _algo assim _de alguém, Molly? Por Merlin, eu sempre fui gentil com você, com o Arthur, as crianças... e posso te garantir que não tenho o menor interesse romântico em nenhuma das opções!" Minhas palavras saíram mais duras do que eu planejara, mas eu não conseguia conceber o fato de alguém que sequer me conhecia direito estar se intrometendo daquela forma num assunto como aquele.

"Ah, não venha me dizer que não percebeu!" Molly ergueu a voz, que se perdeu no ar, no vento cortante. "Ela nunca desgrudava os olhos de você, Remus. Era tão óbvio."

Suspirei, apertando a caneca, que já esfriara, entre os dedos. Como eu poderia explicar para ela que as coisas eram mais complicadas do que pareciam ser? Que o que quer que Tonks tivesse dito ou feito não mudaria como eu me sentia com relação ao assunto? Como explicar que eu ainda estava confuso demais com o que me acontecera para pensar numa nova relação? Que eu nem sequer sabia _se_ queria uma.

Eu não sabia se realmente estava pronto para te esquecer.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**O jogo acabou**_

Nunca consegui de fato esquecer as palavras que meus pais ficaram me repetindo durante as semanas que antecederam minha ida a Hogwarts. Cada um dos conselhos. Tudo que eu deveria fazer ou deixar de fazer para que as pessoas não desconfiassem da minha maldição.

Jamais pude esquecer da voz da minha mãe, reforçando pela milésima vez o quanto eu deveria ser um bom aluno e não me envolver com crianças encrenqueiras. O quanto deveria me manter o mais longe possível de qualquer confusão. Da mesma forma que não fui capaz de esquecer das conversas que tive com meu pai, quando ele puxava de canto depois do jantar, me perguntando, longe dos ouvidos da minha mãe, se era aquilo _mesmo_ que eu queria fazer. Se eu achava que todo aquele esforço, de ficar na minha, sem chamar atenção e fingindo ser o que eu não era, valeria mesmo a pena.

E _'era claro que valia a pena'_, eu pensava, a princípio, sempre que o assunto vinha à tona. Cada momento. Cada segundo. Cada dia e noite valeriam a pena, eu repetia a mim mesmo, todas as vezes que me vi obrigado a mentir para aqueles que eram meus amigos, a dizer-lhes que minha mãe ficara doente pela quarta vez naquele semestre quando na verdade eu iria me esconder dos olhos deles enquanto a Lua Cheia subia.

Eu achava que todo aquele esforço seria recompensado desde que eu pudesse ser uma criança como todas as outras. Ao menos por fora. Valeria desde que o restante do mundo acreditasse naquilo e assim me deixasse em paz para poder viver entre eles. Eu não me importaria, eu achava, desde que pudesse experimentar a sensação de ser completamente humano outra vez.

Mas hoje eu paro, eu penso e me pergunto se não deveria ter gritado em determinadas situações em que acabei por me calar. Se não deveria ter dito um sonoro "_não_" quando me pediram um "_sim_" como resposta. Se eu talvez pudesse ter me poupado de um ou outro sofrimento, caso não tivesse tentado me passar como um alguém complemente inofensivo para as pessoas ao meu redor, pela minha vida inteira.

Era óbvio que aquilo não se travava apenas de uma questão sobre erros e acertos. De tentativas que talvez não tivessem resultado em nada, de qualquer forma. Era mais sobre pensar no quanto ser aquilo que os outros _queriam_ que eu fosse talvez não tenha acabado machucando mais a eles do que a mim.

E eu acabava sempre achando que deveria _mesmo _ter sido menos simpático algumas vezes. Um pouco menos benevolente. Que se, talvez, eu tivesse falado o que queria ou o que _deveria_, ainda que não condissesse com o que os outros esperavam da minha simpática pessoa, talvez eu tivesse poupado a muita gente.

Como você. Você que se contentou com a minha amizade quando eu lhe perdoei por ter traído meu segredo e por isso passou anos achando que só _aquilo_ lhe bastava, até se ver diante do fato de que você apenas perdera tempo. Eu poderia ter sido mais sincero na época e ter gritado e discutido e resolvido de fato, em vez de deixar a sensação de negócios inacabados com medo de estragar ainda mais as coisas. Eu poderia ter lhe dito o que realmente sentia e que por mais que certas coisas jamais fossem totalmente superadas, que aquilo não punha em risco a nossa amizade.

Ou o fato de eu gostar de você.

Talvez eu pudesse ter poupado outra pessoa, caso tivesse conseguido ser mais sincero ou mais direto ou mais qualquer outra coisa. Mais corajoso, talvez. Mas eu não era. Não o tempo todo. Não consegui ser quando foi a hora certa.

Fui, durante tempo demais, alguém idealizado e agora não era tão simples decidir que eu precisava... que eu _queria_, mudar. Ou melhor, ser eu mesmo. Nós percebíamos que, às vezes, não havia mais espaço para isso. Para mostrarmos que não queríamos mais ser daquele jeito que todo mundo achava que éramos.

Nos acostumávamos à imagem que os outros formavam sobre nós. A imagem que projetavam para se protegerem da tristeza, ainda que aquela fosse uma defesa fraca e débil. Mesmo que aquilo que eles acreditassem ser real, talvez não passasse de resignação e de cansaço.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **Se eu disser que me deu peninha da Tonks quando escrevi essa cena vocês acreditam? :3


	22. A gente nem sempre consegue

**A gente nem sempre consegue fazer as coisas acontecerem  
**_(Junho de 1997)_

Eu percorria os corredores de Hogwarts sentindo um misto de raiva e impotência me envolver progressivamente. A canção da fênix já cessara há algumas horas e talvez fosse por isso que o desespero da situação pouco a pouco me atingisse, caindo sobre mim tal como uma pedra que acerta uma superfície d'água. Primeiro num impacto oco e violento, mas tão rápido que poderia até passar desapercebido. Mas que depois volta, como ondas se espalhando devagar.

Mas eu já tivera a minha epifania. Já escolhera a minha oportunidade de colocar para fora o quanto àquela situação me afetou. A última gota num copo há muito prestes a transbordar. Agora eu só caminhava, e caminhava rápido. Pois a mera idéia de ficar parado significava _pensar_. E eu não conseguia pensar, porque a voz dela continuava soando dentro da minha cabeça. O fato dela _não se importar_ indo e vindo. Em ondas.

Tonks talvez nunca entendesse que não era simples assim e que havia muito mais do que uma noite por mês com que se preocupar. Era a sociedade, o peso da maldição, os humores, o preconceito. Eu. Você.

Tudo.

E eu achava que mais pessoas compartilhavam da minha opinião, mas, de repente, parecia que eu era o único que via aqueles defeitos e que cada um deles apenas tinha se tornado um empecilho bobo e facilmente superável. A verdade era que ninguém mais parecia capaz de me entender. Dumbledore entenderia, eu acho. Mas ele se fora. Todos vocês.

E talvez nem mesmo fosse possível entender, ainda que eu já tivesse tentado antes, com você, e achado que compreendera. Eu já achei uma vez que tudo era apenas uma questão de abrir mão e ver que certos defeitos não eram o fim do mundo. Mas eu não conseguia ver isso agora. Não havia mais espaço. Eu achava que não havia.

Tonks só me alcançou quando o sol raiava, próximo ao lago. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas não havia mais vestígios de lágrimas no rosto com feitio de coração, só ficara a pele levemente manchada. Sua expressão era a mais tranqüila que eu já a vira esboçar. Eu até diria que ela havia crescido alguns anos naquele curto espaço de horas, mas eu não entendi o que isso significava, nem cogitei que minhas impressões poriam tudo a perder.

Ela sentou na relva ao meu lado, porém sem tocar em mim. Ficamos observando o sol subir devagar, preenchendo as águas do lago com tons pastéis. Pensei que viria um belo dia pela frente e que ainda assim ele seria triste e sofrido e que muitos ainda chorariam pelos dias seguintes.

Permanecemos em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas. Ocasionalmente, eu a escutava prender a respiração, como se finalmente tivesse formulado as palavras certas, mas era como se elas logo em seguida se perdessem em algum lugar, e ela não soubesse mais como proferi-las em voz alta. Enquanto isso, eu procurava por mais desculpas para pôr um fim definitivo àquela situação. Para esclarecê-la, de uma vez por todas. Ainda assim, tudo que conseguia fazer era pensar que, no final, eu poderia descobrir que o errado era _eu _e não ela. Ou resto do mundo.

Foi quando Tonks prendeu a respiração pela última vez e pediu desculpas por ter falado na frente de todos. Por ter sido inconseqüente e imatura, por não ter pensado em mim. Por ter estragado tudo. E eu fiquei sem saber o que responder, sem saber como reagir. Reconhecendo a forma das palavras, mas sem poder absorvê-las completamente. O que eu poderia dizer? Diante daquilo? Da oportunidade que me era oferecida e sem pedir nada em troca?

Eu deveria agradecer a sinceridade e lhe dizer que não a merecia? Seria o óbvio, sim, mas eu já não sabia mais se era o certo. Se eu não estava apenas novamente com medo que _desse_ certo.

E nem sei se foi por isso que eu inclinei o rosto na direção do dela e deixei acontecer.

Eu fiz, sim, _desejando _que fosse a coisa certa. Que, no fundo, todos os meus receios não passassem de um simples medo de mudar. Eu fiz, querendo que fosse amor. Ou que no mínimo, se tornasse um dia. Fiz tentando apreciar as sensações, querendo que elas fossem mais fortes do que meus receios.

Mas não foi assim. E eu soube, eu tive certeza no exato instante em que acordei ao lado dela, no quarto de um hotel em Hogsmeade, e senti a vergonha gelada se alastrar pelo meu peito nu. Vergonha pelas minhas marcas e cicatrizes. Pela minha idade. Por cada um dos meus atos. Por ter aceitado e por ter cedido. Por só conseguir pensar que não era igual, ainda que eu esperasse que fosse.

Então me levantei tentando não fazer barulho. Me tranquei no banheiro, enfiando o rosto nas mãos em concha, cheias de água fria, que eu bebi como se precisasse purificar as minhas atitudes. Como se pudesse voltar atrás.

Hesitei ao sair, parando alguns instantes na soleira da porta, e refiz o caminho até o quarto. Eu sentia frio, mas não consegui me obrigar voltar para a cama. O sentimento vívido dentro de mim. Vergonha pela certeza de que tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como eu estava traindo muito mais do que a confiança dela ao observá-la adormecida e não saber o que lhe dizer quando acordasse. Quando talvez Tonks fosse capaz de perceber que cometera um engano, o maior de todos, e que dele provavelmente não haveria retorno.

Até fazia sentido cometer alguns erros ao nos basearmos em experiências prévias, achando que tínhamos aprendido com elas, quando, na verdade, elas nos cegaram. Nos deram uma falsa impressão de que tomar atitudes contrárias ao que éramos em essência, funcionaria.

Eu já quis chorar por sua causa, Sirius, e sabia que não poderia evitar comparar as coisas, mesmo sabendo que _não havia comparação_. Suas atitudes em comum não os tornavam iguais, apenas mais difíceis de serem analisados separadamente.

Por que eu não podia escolher que caminho tomar sem pesar tudo que já me acontecera? Por que sentir a garganta fechada, o coração acelerado, pensando no que você pensaria e no que diria, sendo que, se você _pudesse_ fazer qualquer coisa, nada disso teria acontecido, para começo de conversa?

Eu não queria que ela fosse apenas uma substituta com os mesmos olhos e o mesmo sangue. Nem mesmo achava que seria capaz de compará-los até o dia em que isso me enlouquecesse. Eu só queria não ter tido _sequer_ a oportunidade. Que ninguém tivesse me reservado a obrigação de decidir o futuro de outras pessoas e achassem que o certo era aceitar tudo de bom que a vida me oferecia. Porque seria egoísmo recusar.

Juro que pensei em sair dali antes que ela acordasse. Em lhe mostrar que tinha sido só aquilo. Mas eu não consegui me mexer. Não consegui sequer pensar no que eu lhe diria quando a visse novamente se a deixasse sozinha. Quando os outros soubessem o que eu havia feito com ela.

Eventualmente Tonks acordou. E puxou as cobertas até o pescoço, o rosto levemente corado ao me ver. Mas ela sorriu e o sorriso dela me matou um pouco por dentro. Ela não conseguia enxergar. Ver _como_ eu me sentia. Nem perceber que eu não podia olhar nos olhos dela por muito tempo e que não conseguia sorrir de volta. Não com aquele desprendimento, com aquela _paz_.

Virei de costas enquanto ela se vestia. E ela riu e me abraçou por trás, me mandando deixar de ser bobo. Mas não era nada disso, _como diabos eu poderia explicar?_

Era tão difícil e estranho aceitar que estava tudo bem para ela. Tudo bem se eu não quisesse _como_ ela queria, desde que não recusasse. Que não desistisse. Tudo bem o fato de eu não estar num lugar ao qual não pertencesse.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Não vou ficar implorando perdão **_

Não sei se um dia Tonks, de fato, acreditou no nosso casamento. Se ela era tão feliz quando demonstrava ser. Se era verdadeiro o brilho que ela tinha nos olhos sempre que estendia a mão, mostrando a aliança em seu dedo. Eu queria acreditar que sim, porque não podia conceber o fato de que depois de tudo acabássemos ambos, eu e ela, infelizes.

Mas eu tinha minhas dúvidas e elas se acentuavam quando nos descobríamos sozinhos em nosso apartamento, depois de voltar da rua, das missões cada vez mais duras e arriscadas. Naquele momento onde tudo que eu e ela tínhamos a enfrentar era um ao outro. Tonks suspirava ao me encarar, seu sorriso já não tão radiante como quando estava na presença dos outros, e ela mudava as cores dos cabelos e trocava de roupa antes de me perguntar se eu queria chá. Normalmente eu já tinha tomado duas xícaras enquanto a esperava, lendo algum livro ou as notícias do jornal.

Conversávamos pouco e normalmente ela se irritava rápido, comigo, se queixando de alguma coisa que eu fizera ou que deixara de fazer. Como quando eu voltei para casa, na noite em que Moody morreu, e encontrei-a trancada no nosso quarto, seus soluços ecoando pelo apartamento. Ela apareceu depois de alguns momentos, provavelmente ao me ouvir chegar, seu rosto inchado e os pés descalços sobre o chão frio e me perguntou como eu podia _estar bem _depois de tudo aquilo.

Tonks logicamente não entendia que minhas formas de demonstrar tristeza ou apreensão eram outras. Óbvio que eu não estava bem. Ela poderia ter _morrido_. Bellatrix _queria_ matá-la, assim como matou você, e Tonks realmente achava que eu não me importava com isso? Com o fato de que ter se casado comigo só colocara um alvo a mais sobre a cabeça dela?

Eu levei algum tempo para entender que, na verdade, Tonks tinha ciúmes do que eu já fora um dia. Porque sim, ela me conhecera sob uma ótica diferente. Ela casou-se comigo achando que aquilo nos colocaria em outro patamar. Achando que um trocar de alianças e meia dúzia de documentos assinados fariam um novo sentimento nascer. O amor que ela sentia por mim continuava lá, sim, explícito em suas atitudes, mas eu realmente ficava curioso sobre quanto tempo ele duraria agora que a empolgação dela parecia ser a única coisa que nos mantinha juntos.

Na manhã do enterro de Dumbledore, Tonks se voltara para mim e dissera que eu não tinha obrigação alguma com ela, mas que me amava e que queria tentar, apesar de tudo. E eu quis, de verdade, acreditar que aquilo, que a atitude dela em despir-me de quaisquer obrigações, era um sinal para que não cometesse o mesmo erro duas vezes. Eu não queria ser injusto com ela só por estar com medo. Tonks tivera a coragem e eu não queria deixar que aquilo resultasse em mágoa ou arrependimento futuros.

Mas eu não podia parar de pensar na expressão fechada que Tonks exibia quando achava que ninguém mais estava prestando atenção nela. Nem ignorar as queixas veladas sobre a minha maneira de ser. Por eu não conseguir ser feliz com ela como já fora feliz _antes_.

Antes dela.

Eu não sei exatamente como começou. Quando Tonks de fato percebeu que _eu_ não estava feliz. Que eu não ficaria. Mas me lembro do dia, cerca de uma semana depois do casamento, em que ela me ajudava a desempacotar os poucos pertences que eu trouxera de Grimmauld Place. Quando em meio a voz dela, contente, repentinamente fez-se silêncio no quarto.

Ela havia acabado de achar uma foto _nossa_. Da véspera do penúltimo natal. Eu não me lembrava daquela foto, para ser sincero, nem mesmo de quem a tirara. Nela, estávamos nós dois conversando e você tinha um sorriso de canto de lábios que só podia ser chamado de indecente, enquanto eu ria de um comentário qualquer que você me fizera. Tonks não disse absolutamente nada, mas eu pude ler o olhar dela ao guardar a foto de volta na caixa.

Era a expressão pesarosa de quem sabe que venceu a batalha de uma guerra perdida.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **E... _PEDALA_, TONKS! Nossa, eu nunca irei me esquecer do que senti na época que li o finalzinho de _Half-Blood Prince_ e pensei com meus botões _"WTF?! Não creio que esses dois se comeram enquanto o corpo do Dumbie mal tinha esfriado!"_. É, tudo bem que eles não necessariamente se comeram, mas... xD


	23. De Deus não se zomba

**De Deus não se zomba  
**_(31 de Julho a 1 de Agosto de 1997)_

"Você não fica bem assim, sabe," eu disse em voz baixa, com o cenho franzido, após passar quase um minuto inteiro encarando Tonks no mais completo silêncio.

Ela havia adormecido com a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto conversávamos sobre a festa de aniversário de Harry, que seria naquela noite, n'A Toca. Quando acordou, ela espreguiçou-se como um gato antes de me dar um sorriso pequeno, envolvendo meu peito com seus braços. Foi naquele momento em que reparei nos cabelos dela. Eles tinham mudado durante o seu cochilo e agora estavam longos e negros, emoldurando o rosto com feitio de coração.

"Como?" Ela quis saber e ergui a mão, indicando os fios escuros. Tonks se afastou no sofá e pegando uma mecha entre os dedos, examinou-a sob os olhos, naquele momento, azuis. Havia um ar confuso e levemente indignado em sua face quando ela me encarou de volta. "Que tem de errado com eles?"

Engoli em seco, incapaz de dizer a ela o que realmente eu pensei. Envergonhado em admitir para mim mesmo que sequer _pensara_ aquilo. Eu havia prometido quando aceitei me casar com ela. Eu tentaria de verdade. Eu faria _dar certo._

"Não sei, só, não combina, eu acho. É muito escuro para você." Respondi, forçando um sorriso que a fez erguer uma sobrancelha de leve, desconfiada. No instante seguinte seus cabelos tinham se tornado loiros, curtos, na altura do queixo. Soltei uma risada, balançando a cabeça e estendi uma das mãos para lhe fazer um cafuné, me admirando com a maciez dos fios agora cacheados.

Ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou de mim novamente, agora enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço. Passei um braço pelas costas dela, sentindo a respiração do seu corpo menor junto ao meu. Achei mesmo que até poderia ser feliz assim. Com a sensação de alguém que _queria_ estar ao meu lado e que não se importava com quem ou _o que _eu era. Realmente achei que tudo podia dar certo naquele instante. Eu _quis_ que desse certo. Seria a prova da qual eu precisava para descobrir que nem todas as minhas escolhas eram equivocadas.

Foi quando percebi que ela se mexera de leve, provavelmente ao abrir os olhos e que sua respiração ficara mais desregulada de repente. Reforcei o aperto do meu braço em torno dela, abaixando o rosto para murmurar em seu ouvido. "O que foi?" Eu perguntei, em voz baixa, como se um único tom mais alto pudesse estragar aquele momento.

"Eu te amo." Ela respondeu com a voz levemente embargada, me abraçando com força, ainda que não fosse _forte_ o suficiente para justificar a falta de ar que eu comecei a sentir. Não era a primeira vez que ela me dizia aquilo, mas era sim a _primeira_ em que o tom dela me assustava. Parecia confuso demais. Quase, talvez, enfim, _sério_. Como se milhares de coisas passassem pela cabeça dela ao mesmo tempo, mas Tonks só conseguisse transpor tudo o que sentia na forma daquelas três palavras.

E eu não fazia idéia do que era _mais_ assustador. Aquela certeza. A de que eu tinha a adoração de alguém em minhas mãos.

Ou não saber o que fazer com ela.

Tive medo da atitude de Tonks, como já tivera antes, um dia, de você. Mas confesso que a admirei por isso e, segurando o queixo dela, fiz com que Tonks levantasse o rosto até estar olhando para mim. Respirei fundo, me preparando para dar um novo passo naquilo que eu e ela tínhamos. Para provar a mim mesmo que eu não tinha por que ter medo de quem tanto se importava comigo. Provar que eu errei uma vez, sim, mas que não continuaria a errar eternamente. Não era nem questão de ser verdadeiro, mas sim de _tentar_ alguma coisa. Ser feliz. _Querer_ ser. Aproximei meu rosto do dela, quase sentindo a sua respiração descompassada me tocar a face, e respirei fundo, me preparando para lhe dar aquilo que ela tanto queria e que precisava. _Retribuir_.

"Eu 'tô grávida."

A face dela estava pálida e a sua voz saíra de uma vez, num rompante, quase como uma confissão feita às pressas, incerta. _Apaixonada_.

E eu estava ocupado demais tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de ouvir para notar que ela esperava por uma reação diferente de mim. Que Tonks esperava por orgulho, alegria. Por surpresa, talvez, no máximo. Mas eu sabia que não era capaz de dar nada disso a ela. Sabia que nem mesmo seria capaz de ser completamente sincero e lhe dizer que não era para ser assim.

Em vez de fazer qualquer coisa, de dizer que ela devia estar _louca_ para querer ter um filho _meu_, de tentar lhe fazer enxergar o quão errado era aquilo, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi abraçá-la para evitar os seus olhos, deixando que ela começasse a chorar lágrimas de alegria. E foi assim que nós permanecemos até a hora de sair para darmos os parabéns a Harry.

Nós não falamos mais sobre o assunto pelo resto da noite, e ela, talvez achando que eu estava satisfeito, limitou-se a se enroscar ao meu lado, enquanto chamava Scrimgeour de um monte de nomes, por ele ter aparecido de surpresa no meio da festa, nos obrigando a sair dA' Toca apressados.

E eu não podia lhe dizer que tinha ficado aliviado de poder sair antes de lá, pois eu não conseguia mais encarar Harry. Não conseguia, porque ao vê-lo me lembrei imediatamente de James e de sua expressão de inabalável alegria no dia em que soube que Lily estava grávida. E eu simplesmente não pude encarar o fato de que não merecia Tonks, que não merecia aquela criança e que fizera tudo, tudo errado e que não havia volta.

Tampouco consegui dizer a ela porque eu não podia comemorar o fato de ser pai, como qualquer pessoa normal faria. Achei que deveria ser óbvio que alguém como eu não tinha a menor das intenções em continuar uma linhagem que temia cada nova Lua Cheia como se fosse a última. Achei que tinha sido claro, tão claro, quando eu e ela havíamos concordado em começar com aquilo.

Mesmo agora, enquanto eu a vejo experimentar o vestido que vai usar no casamento de Bill e Fleur, colocando a mão sobre a barriga, talvez imaginando como ela ficará quando crescer, tudo que eu consigo sentir é que, no fim, enganei mais a mim do que a ela.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Alguém o esqueceu por aqui há muito tempo**_

É engraçado as coisas que lembramos 'do nada'. Em como uma frase dita há muito tempo somente anos depois começa a fazer sentido. Como um olhar que no começo passou batido e, de repente, ganha um significado complemente novo. Houve uma época em que o meu medo de tentar ajeitar as coisas era maior do que a minha coragem de realizá-las. Quando eu me contentava com o que tinha em mãos e acreditava estar plenamente feliz. Era engraçado. Aquilo.

Eu me lembrava, por exemplo, do dia em que estava sentado na cozinha de Grimmauld Place e Harry apareceu na lareira no meio de uma tarde, querendo falar com você. Assustado, pensando que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa, eu subi as escadas correndo para te chamar e então fomos ambos surpreendidos pelo pedido, aparentemente _bobo_, de Harry. _Falar sobre James._

Quase um ano depois eu me peguei lembrando da sua expressão de desespero quando Harry sumiu da lareira no meio da nossa conversa e não fez mais contato. Também me lembro de que levei horas para convencê-lo que estava tudo bem com ele, até que Severus teve a bondade de responder ao meu patrono, garantindo que, sim, _'o precioso Potter está respirando como sempre_'.

Eu pensava que a sua expressão desesperada na época era somente pela segurança de Harry, mas hoje percebo que estava errado. Percebo que fora mais o fato de Harry simplesmente aparecer, querendo falar sobre o pai, que lhe fizera _sentir_ toda a falta James realmente fazia na vida dele. Na _sua_ vida.

Eu sempre tive certeza de que você nunca superara o fato de que James e Lily tinham morrido também por sua causa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu também tinha a esperança de que você fosse capaz de esquecer daquilo, ao menos de vez em quando. Mas você não esquecia. Era parte de você. Não importasse quantas vezes eu dissesse que também tinha culpa. Que também poderia ter notado antes.

Você nunca me deixou dividir a carga.

E o problema era _tocar _no assunto. Como abrir a porta de um armário há muito tempo trancado, quase esquecido, coberto de poeira e teias de aranhas. Mas nós não o abríamos porque o armário era feio ou velho, mas sim porque tínhamos medo de nos lembrar do que estava guardado nele. Descobrir o tamanho da falta que sentimos daquilo.

O meu armário era constantemente reaberto. E cada vez que percebia, eu já tinha começado a revirar as minhas gavetas e prateleiras, buscando por palavras e faces que agora só existiam lá dentro. Eu vivia enfiando os braços ali, tentando trazer para perto todas aquelas coisas que já tinham me feito feliz. Porém, uma vez fora de suas paredes protetoras, essas mesmas lembranças acabavam por se desfazer em cristais de vidro, finos como areia, que machucavam minhas mãos com pequenos e doloridos cortes entre os dedos.

Por muitas vezes eu tentei. Eu _quis_ ignorar um som que parecia vir lá de dentro, um som baixinho, ritmado, me chamando, me perguntando o que havia de tão interessante do lado de fora para que eu fosse obrigado a deixá-los sozinhos. E eu procurei desviar os olhos e assim esquecer dos velhos livros na estante, dos quadros na parede, da chaleira fervendo sobre o fogo e do seu olhar distante, mas levemente curioso sobre tudo aquilo.

Com tristeza, reparei que não havia mais espaço lá dentro. Que as paredes daquele armário eram apertadas e que tudo era pequeno e tão sufocante. E então pensei, sem querer pensar. Já quase arrependido.

Talvez fosse hora de fechar a porta.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**NdA: **Ajoelhou, tem de rezar, hein, Remus? XD


	24. É por isso que eu não disse adeus

**É por isso que eu não disse adeus  
**_(5 de Agosto de 1997)_

Eu não fazia idéia de há quanto tempo estava andando, antes de parar de repente, ao sentir como se tivesse caído num lago frio. Minhas entranhas congelaram e eu enfiei a mão no bolso das vestes no momento em que vi a figura negra, alta e encapuzada dobrar a esquina à minha frente. Suas mãos, cobertas por feridas, estendidas, prontas para atacar. Me atacar.

E eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em coisas alegres para invocar um patrono. As palavras de Harry, que eu encontrara mais cedo naquele dia, ainda ecoavam alto nos meus ouvidos, como a água da chuva batendo com força sobre o teto, penetrando através das pequenas frestas, umedecendo as paredes fracas e finas da minha mente, agora mais do que propícias para desabarem.

Estendi o braço da varinha, tentando ao menos me concentrar o suficiente para aparatar, mas eu não conseguia e o frio parecia estar cada vez mais forte, mais presente, como se ele se enraizasse sob a minha pele, dentro dos meus ossos. E a voz de Harry continuava, o tom acusador em cada sílaba.

"_Querendo ocupar o lugar de Sirius..."_

Então eu tentei pensar em você. Tentei pensar em algum dos bons momentos. Mas pensar no _seu_ nome só me fazia lembrar da voz de Madame Pomprey dizendo que era Severus Snape o garoto na cama ao lado da minha na Ala Hospitalar. Eu só conseguia ver a letra de Dumbledore em um pergaminho rabiscado às pressas, me dizendo o quanto ele sentia pela morte de James e Lily. Eu só era capaz de enxergar a sua foto estampando a primeira página do Profeta Diário quando você foi preso e depois, quando fugiu de Azkaban.

_Eu ouvia a sua risada seguida pelo peso do seu corpo despencando no véu..._

Cai no chão, sentindo o asfalto machucar meus joelhos, o ar fugindo dos pulmões através da minha boca escancarada numa torpe tentativa de continuar respirando. Eu pensava, freneticamente, em como seria terminar assim. _Aqui_. Num beco escuro de Londres, sem alma, apenas uma casca caída para que alguém tropeçasse nela. Um descartado incômodo, como sempre achei que acabaria.

"_Eu tenho certeza que meu pai iria gostar de saber por que você está abandonando o seu próprio filho."_

E também pensei no que diriam para Tonks e no quanto a família dela ficaria satisfeita em saber que eu não estaria mais por perto para envergonhar a filha deles. Pensei na Ordem que não precisava perder mais nenhum membro, mas que no fim talvez eu não fizesse falta alguma. Pensei se eu finalmente poderia ir para um lugar onde pudesse encontrar você.

"_Ah, eu não sei. Eu teria muita vergonha dele."_

O dementador se aproximou o bastante para que pudesse tocar a minha face, suas garras gélidas ao redor do meu pescoço. Soltei a varinha, que caiu com um estalar oco. Era como se eu olhasse para um abismo sem fim e _entendesse_. Eu caíra nele. A voz de Harry ainda gritava o quão desapontado ele estava comigo. E eu via as lágrimas de Tonks quando eu dissera que não podia fazer aquilo, que não podia ter aquele filho com ela, escorrendo pela face em formato de coração. Vermelha, desapontada.

E eu podia escutar a sua risada. Alta, latida. Eterna.

Abri os olhos de repente, aborrecido, irritado e envergonhado com a minha fraqueza. Com o fato de que eu desistiria assim, tão facilmente depois de tudo que passara. Desistir de tudo pelo o que eu lutara. E soube que não poderia encará-lo se eu acabasse desse jeito. De joelhos, rendido, com duas mãos pútridas ao redor do meu pescoço, os olhos arregalados e fora de foco, derrotado por aquilo que mais temia.

Minhas lembranças.

"_Eu nunca teria acreditado. O homem que me ensinou a combater dementadores... um covarde!"_

E eu me deixei pensar que ainda havia esperanças e que eu não precisava mesmo acabar agora. Não assim. Que a atitude de Harry era a prova viva de que ele era a pessoa certa para carregar o fardo que Dumbledore lhe dera. E que Tonks não fizera tudo que fizera porque queria o meu mal, que ela provavelmente estava tão assustada quanto eu, mas que, ao contrário de mim, não entrou em desespero tão facilmente.

Como eu pude realmente pensar em abandoná-la e achar que seria a melhor opção para nós? Como pude me esquecer de todas as vezes que _você_ me censurou por não deixá-lolutar?

Segurei os pulsos da criatura com as mãos, sentindo as feridas pegajosas debaixo dos meus dedos, a sensação gelada na pele morta contra o calor da minha. _Viva_. Forcei um dos pés sobre o asfalto para tentar me levantar, empurrando-a para longe. Com um movimento rápido, empunhei a varinha novamente e me concentrei com todas as forças que me restavam em alguma lembrança alegre. E talvez elas não fossem tantas quanto eu gostaria, mas eu sabia que elas eram fortes. E verdadeiras.

Eu tinha certeza de poderia me agarrar a elas para sair vivo dali.

E a primeira imagem que me veio à mente foi a do dia em que Harry nasceu. Quando fomos conhecê-lo e ficamos fazendo piadas sobre o garoto ter dado a sorte de pelo menos pegar os olhos da Lily, arrancando risadas dela e tapas nada sérios de James. Quando ele o convidou para ser o padrinho e você não conseguiu conter a sua própria felicidade, abraçando a pessoa que estava mais perto de você, no caso, eu. A sensação do calor das risadas dos nossos amigos, a plena certeza de que uma nova geração começara naquele dia e que todos iríamos lutar, e _vencer_ por ela.

Era aquilo. A esperança. E a força dos seus braços ao meu redor...

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Um falcão de prata surgiu na ponta da minha varinha, subindo aos céus enquanto abria suas asas enormes e então descendo rasgando em cima do vulto negro. Usando as garras, o patrono atacou o dementador sem piedade, destruído e trazendo o calor de volta. Tal como o sol que força passagem por entre as nuvens pesadas da chuva.

A ave prateada levantou vôo ao meu redor, me protegendo de qualquer outra ameaça que pudesse aparecer. E eu sorri ao reparar na mistura de altivez e de beleza, de crueldade com força com a qual nenhuma outra criatura era capaz de se igualar. Um ser que apreciava, que _pertencia_ os céus e que amava a liberdade com toda a sua alma. Eu sorri ao entender que jamais estaria sozinho e que aquela força, aquele desejo de lutar ainda estava vivo dentro de mim. Vivo dentro das minhas memórias.

Foi quando o falcão voltou seu perfil, levemente arrogante, na minha direção, me lançando um último olhar e eu simplesmente _soube _que ele teria rido, orgulhoso e levemente arrogante, se pudesse, antes de sumir junto ao vento.

**INTERLÚDIO | **_**Conheço o lugar certo para você (e Satã já tem tudo preparado)**_

Não sei o que foi mais difícil. Tomar a decisão de voltar atrás e descobrir que Tonks sequer me culpava por ter tentado fugir. Ou encarar Ted e Andromeda e entender que não importava mais o que eles pensavam a meu respeito. Se foi o ato de acordar na manhã seguinte, depois de eu e Tonks termos nos acertado, e perceber que era em _você_ que eu pensava primeiro, imaginando o que você me diria se tivesse a oportunidade. Pensando nas suas respostas e no seu sorriso. Certo de que nunca deixaria de ser assim.

E era difícil conviver com a sensação de que eu estava traindo a ambos ao longo do dia. Traindo a _sua _memória ao deitar e acordar do lado _dela_. Traindo Tonks porque não era capaz de esquecê-lo. Vendo a barriga dela crescer aos poucos, com medo do que aconteceria depois que os nove meses tivessem se passado. Tentando, mas quase nunca conseguindo, esperar, _torcer_, pelo melhor.

Também era difícil pensar em como você ajudara a construir o que eu era hoje. Com todos e cada um dos meus defeitos. E pior, saber que Tonks era capaz, assim como você, de ver as qualidades intrincadas por trás deles.

Eu acordava com o meu pensamento imediatamente se voltando para você. Era impossível não associar. Não quando a pessoa ao meu lado sempre acabava mudando algo na aparência durante o sono. A forma assumindo características de origem e, tal como a maioria dos Black, os verdadeiros cabelos de Tonks eram escuros e vivos. Eu dormia sentindo a respiração dela, baixa e lenta, diminuir enquanto o sono a dominava. Pensava nas vezes que eu observara _você_ dormir sem coragem de acordá-lo, apenas querendo ver a sua expressão de paz.

Passei a chamar Tonks de Dora logo depois que o pai dela se foi. Quando me descobri incapaz de consolá-la. Chamava-a pelo apelido que ele lhe dera na tentativa de mostrar a ela que ninguém mais iria abandoná-la e que eu cuidaria dela e do nosso filho ou filha. Mas era o _seu_ sorriso que eu intimamente desejava ver sempre que ela entortava o canto dos lábios, antes de me abraçar e dizer um _'obrigada'_ abafado pelo tecido da minha camisa.

Eu me levantava pela manhã e ia dormir a noite, evitando olhar para o espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto. Talvez com medo do que veria caso resolvesse me dar a chance de prestar atenção nos pequenos detalhes que faziam parte de mim.

Tinha plena consciência de que todas as pessoas que fizeram parte de nossas vidas tinham algum crédito no que nos tornávamos no fim. Influência naquele quadro que era esboçado, desenhado e finalmente pintado por pessoas diferentes, mas que juntas eram responsáveis pela composição final.

O que eu sou hoje, aquilo que tanto tenho receio de encarar, nada mais é do que o resultado de todas as pessoas que fizeram, de alguma forma, parte da minha vida. Que me fizeram rir e chorar. Que foram a razão de eu querer levantar da cama pela manhã ou por ansiar as horas silenciosas da noite.

Todos tinham alguma responsabilidade por aquilo que me tornei, mas a verdade é que ninguém soube traçar o meu rosto como você. Desenhar cada uma das marcas que me tornaram único. Preencher os espaços que a vida deixara em branco.

**Another Rather Lovely Thing  
**_(Abril de 1998)_

Era extremamente difícil conseguir uma dose da poção Mata-Cão naqueles dias. Este era um dos fatos que eu mais lamentava pela deserção de Snape. Sem a poção, eu estava de volta às minhas origens, mais animalescas do que nunca. Obrigado a me trancar em algum lugar durante as noites de Lua Cheia para que não pudesse fazer mal aos outros.

Mesmo após meses casado com Tonks, eu ainda não me acostumara à expressão de pânico que lhe tomava o rosto quando eu me despedia dela antes do pôr-do-sol. Ela tinha todo o direito de sentir medo e não adiantava eu lhe dizer que ficaria tudo bem porque ela sabia, tão bem quanto eu, que muitas coisas poderiam dar errado durante a noite. Que eu poderia me soltar, fugir. Ser morto. Matar alguém.

O bebê já estava perto de chegar no final de tarde em que eu a abracei com cuidado devido ao tamanho da barriga, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, acenando discretamente com a cabeça na direção de Andromeda, que olhava da filha para mim como se não soubesse o que fazer conosco.

Caminhei a largas passadas o percurso que separava a casa dos Tonks do celeiro onde eu improvisara uma espécie de cela. Eu não me arriscava a aparatar em dias de Lua Cheia, meu corpo num borbulhar incessante, uma força oculta querendo se libertar a qualquer custo. Minha magia sempre ficava instável e eu prometera a mim mesmo que não a abandonaria mais.

Reforcei todos os feitiços de proteção para passar uma nova noite com medo daquilo que me tornaria e, por alguns instantes, fitei a palha caída no fundo da cela antes de lançar a varinha fora do meu alcance, onde Tonks poderia pegá-la no dia seguinte quando viesse me soltar das grades.

E fui tomado pela escuridão, tal como sempre, a sensação de fome e raiva e ódio mais fortes do que qualquer outra coisa que já sentira na vida. E tudo a minha frente se tingiu de vermelho quando minhas garras rasgaram a única coisa que havia para rasgar.

Acordei com o cheiro do meu próprio sangue impregnado na palha que pinicava o meu corpo cortado. Fazia anos que eu não tinha uma transformação tão violenta. Gemi de dor ao tentar me mexer e quis gritar para que aquilo acabasse logo de uma vez, pois eu não conseguiria agüentar mais uma noite. Apertei a testa que suava frio contras às grades geladas, salpicadas de carmim e cerrei os olhos, tentando me acalmar. Foi quando escutei o barulho da porta do celeiro se abrindo e um facho de luz caiu na minha direção, o sol do meio-dia aquecendo a pele desnuda dos meus braços e peito.

Mas não era Tonks que vinha caminhando sobre o chão de terra batida, coberto de palha. Era Andromeda. Sua expressão séria e ligeiramente curiosa ao me fitar ali. E eu diria que vi um misto de temor e arrependimento dançar sobre as íris dela quando uma sensação de urgência me invadiu e eu me agarrei às grades com todas as forças que me restavam. O sangue grosso grudou nos meus dedos, o cheiro me deixando enjoado, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente alerta.

"Onde-?" Minha voz falhou na garganta, mas Andromeda entendeu e balançou a cabeça, abrindo o enorme cadeado com um rápido sacudir de sua varinha.

"Nymphadora entrou em trabalho de parto no começo da madrugada. Molly está lá dentro agora. Sua esposa me pediu para chamar você." A voz de Andromeda soava impregnada de orgulho e, eu pensei, de uma pitada de medo.

"Mas, e o-?"

"Ainda não nasceu."

Me levantei como pude, sentindo o peso do meu corpo dobrar minhas pernas e achei que fosse cair quando Andromeda me apanhou pelo braço, passando ele por cima de seus ombros, sem se importar em manchar seus cabelos. E ela não falou nada enquanto voltamos para a casa e fez alguns feitiços rápidos para tratar dos machucados mais sérios enquanto me arranjava um casaco e me deixava subir até o quarto onde Tonks estava, o rosto corado e os olhos fundos pela noite passada em claro. Mas a sua expressão era de desafio e ela sorriu, corajosa, ao meu ver, embora sua voz tenha falhado quando ela tentou falar.

Me aproximei dela e segurei sua mão, pequena e quente, entre as minhas. Sentindo a pulsação ritmada e medrosa. Molly e Andromeda trocaram um longo olhar por cima de nossas cabeças, mas eu não me importei, preocupado demais com Tonks. _Eu só queria que ela ficasse bem_, pois era minha culpa que ela estivesse deitada ali, hoje, agora.

Mas o bebê só nasceu quase oito horas depois, quando Molly já tinha ido embora para ficar com a família dela e estávamos novamente só nós três. Andromeda foi quem literalmente trouxe o pequeno Teddy ao mundo, pois as forças de Tonks já tinham se esvaído em algum momento daquela tarde. Tanto que ela chegou a desmaiar nos meus braços por quase um minuto inteiro, esgotada, para logo em seguida acordar, assustada, procurando meus olhos e se agarrando em mim com força.

O choro do bebê, alto e esganiçado, fez Tonks começar a rir e chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo e ela parecia não caber em si enquanto olhava para a criança nos braços da mãe. Mas quando Andromeda se aproximou de mim, estendendo o pequeno emaranhado de lençóis na minha direção, confesso que senti todo o medo do mundo me invadir de uma única vez. Um medo muito maior do que aquele que me dominava quando a Lua Cheia subia aos céus. Não era um medo inconsciente de se perder, mas sim de _descobrir_. Descobrirque novamente haveria algo pelo qual se importar. E o medo de perder aquilo de novo.

Era como pegar um coração nos braços. O corpo minúsculo e quente, os movimentos erráticos das mãos pequenas. O rosto vermelho contorcido enquanto ele abria as narinas, aspirando o ar. Eu queria tocá-lo, mas tinha medo de soltar qualquer um dos meus braços que o envolviam. Foi por isso que abaixei meu rosto até conseguir encostar a testa na dele, sentindo o cabelo ralo, negro e úmido contra a minha pele.

E, pela primeira vez, Teddy abriu seus olhos. Um tom cinza engastado que se transformava em azul e depois em castanho e de novo em cinza. Ele esticou um dos braços que eram praticamente do tamanho da palma da minha mão e tentou tocar meu rosto, assim como eu quisera tocar o dele.

Escutei a voz orgulhosa de Tonks dizer que ele se parecia comigo, quando eu me sentei na cama ao lado dela para lhe dar uma visão melhor do pequeno. Repliquei dizendo que os olhos dele mudavam, quando reparei que os cabelos negros começavam a clarearem, também. Ele obviamente puxara o lado dela.

E eu soltei uma risada baixa, aliviada, e voltei minha cabeça para olhar para Teddy, que cerrara os olhos, a boca levemente aberta, parecendo tranqüilo agora que estava entre aqueles que deveriam amá-lo para sempre e acima de tudo. Jamais poderei me esquecer daquele momento. De quando senti a minha alma ser outra vez tocada por esperança e paz.

Sentimentos pelos quais eu sabia, morreria lutando.

* * *

**(TBC)**

**NdA:** Então, sobre o patrono do Remus. Eu obviamente queria que a forma do patrono tivesse algo a ver com o Sirius, mas achei que um cachorro seria muito, muito óbvio. Daí que eu cheguei na idéia do falcão, por causa do lance de voar (como ele fazia com a moto e, depois, com o Bicuço) e por ter aquele ar meio cheio de si. Talvez não tenha muito a ver, mas... ;)

**Ps.: **Sim, esse capítulo tem um "trecho" a mais do que os outros por uma simples questão estética. Os próximos três capítulos (que são os últimos) são curtos, mas na minha cabeça, eles só funcionam separados.


	25. Song for Bob

**INTERLÚDIO | ****Song for Bob |**

Apressei o passo, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido do que já batera em toda a minha vida. Era tal como um chamar interno, incessante, impossível de se ignorar. E foi assim que venci os corredores de Hogwarts, até finalmente alcançar os jardins do castelo.

Meus pensamentos iam e vinham como se eu não os dominasse mais. Como se não me pertencessem de forma alguma. Enfiei a mão no bolso das vestes para pegar a varinha e tê-la pronta para qualquer eventualidade, mas o que senti foram os meus dedos esbarrarem nas fotos que eu tirara de Teddy naquele dia.

Não pude deixar de pensar em Tonks, em casa, olhando por ele. Com medo por mim. Eu havia decidido que eu nunca mais a deixaria sentir medo por minha causa. Que hoje tudo acabaria bem.

Olhei para a Lua e respirei fundo antes de me lançar contra um Comensal que tentava atacar um estudante pelas costas. Estuporei-o com um movimento preciso, e a face do jovem iluminou-se ao me encarar.

Vi uma fileira de dementadores subir os degraus em direção à escola, mas o frio deles sequer chegou a me atingir, pois vários Patronos emergiram fortes das mãos daqueles que um dia estiveram sentados nas carteiras das salas de aula, tomando notas de minhas palavras.

Desviei de um jorro de luz verde que passou raspando próximo ao meu rosto. Senti o cheiro da grama e o calor da batalha se alastrar pelo meu peito quando devolvi o ataque, derrubando outro Comensal no chão.

Reparei nas dezenas de pessoas que estavam ao meu lado naquele momento. Em todos aqueles rostos que eu nunca vira antes. Pessoas que jamais teriam me olhado duas vezes em outra ocasião. Faces que hoje, juntas, queriam a mesma coisa. Paz.

Escutei os gritos de Bellatrix e corri na direção dela, pensando nas coisas que ela já tinha feito e que aquela era a hora de tudo acabar. Nas famílias que ela destruíra. Em todos que ela matara. Mas foi outro Comensal que entrou no meu caminho, a varinha em punho, me chamando para a batalha.

Reconheci o rosto de Dolohov quando meu golpe lhe arrancou a máscara, a expressão assassina se desenhando em sua face quando me viu. Nossos feitiços cortaram o ar e eu podia jurar ter ouvido algo que se parecia tanto com a voz de James.

_Ou será que foi a sua?_

Éramos jovens. Tão jovens e íamos para a nossa primeira missão da Ordem. Estávamos felizes, prontos para tudo.

Ah, eu me lembro, Sirius. Eu lembro.

Você sempre ria quando lutava.

____________

* * *

"_Quero que se lembrem de mim.  
__Não como o pai que tentou abandonar o seu filho não-nascido.  
__Nem como o marido que não honrou sua esposa.  
__Não quero ser lembrado como a besta, que tantas vezes me dominou.  
__Quero ser lembrado como o professor. Aquele que ensinou a descobrirem a sua verdadeira força em suas lembranças mais felizes.  
__Como aquele que errou e se arrependeu.  
__Que lutou para que seu filho nascesse num mundo melhor.  
__Eu quero ser lembrado como o amigo. Como o aliado.  
__O companheiro.  
__Como aquele que foi recebido de braços abertos, quando voltou para casa."_

**REMUS JOHN LUPIN  
**___________10 de março de 1960 – __2 de maio de 1998_

**(TBC)**

**

* * *

****NdA:** Acho que foi o fato de não vermos a morte do Remus, mas eu não chorei quando o Harry vê o corpo dele. O que não significa que imaginar como tenha sido torne as coisas mais fáceis. D:


	26. Last Ride Back To KC

**Last Ride Back To KC  
**_(2 de Maio de 1998)_

Abri os olhos, acordando num rompante. Reconheci de imediato o lugar em que me encontrava. Deitado de costas contra o chão, franzi o cenho para as janelas tapadas com pedaços de madeira que decoravam a Casa dos Gritos.

Levantei, apoiando as mãos no soalho, pensando em quão espessa era a poeira dele, pois até parecia que eu não estava tocando em nada, conforme eu me mexia. Sentia minha cabeça estranhamente leve, mas era uma sensação desconfortável, como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando. Olhei de uma parede para a outra, forçando a mente, e eu ainda tentava me lembrar de como fora parar lá dentro quando os sons de berros e feitiços ao longe se sobressaíram em meio aos ruídos craquelados da casa. Me precipitei escada abaixo, correndo o mais rápido que podia, até alcançar a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

O luar brilhante iluminava os jardins de Hogwarts, mas foram os jorros nas mais diferentes cores que me fizeram piscar, assustado diante daquele cenário, buscando minha varinha dentro das vestes e empunhando-a como se aquele conjunto de movimentos fizessem parte de um passado distante.

Caminhei apressado em meio aos combatentes, satisfeito por passar desapercebido por aqueles que estavam mascarados, lamentando cada rosto conhecido caído ao chão. E ao erguer a varinha para disparar contra um Comensal que atacava uma aluna da Grifinória, reconheci uma voz que gritava atrás de mim.

"SUA...!" virei o corpo, incrédulo diante da cena que presenciava. Bellatrix e Tonks, duelando, seus rostos tão furiosos e similares de uma maneira que era quase perturbadora. Tonks brandia sua varinha como se ela fosse uma mera extensão do seu corpo, sua face de auror em fúria como eu jamais presenciara antes. Quase me esqueci de que estava ali, parado, vulnerável em meio à batalha, admirando as habilidades dela, mas no fundo me obrigando a se intrometer e lhe perguntar porque ela saíra de casa e deixara Teddy sozinho com a mãe. Tonks não tinha por que se preocupar comigo, eu estava bem, veja...

Então, com uma risada alta, quase histérica, o rosto de Bellatrix corou de orgulho. E antes que eu pudesse me mexer, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a maldição esverdeada acertou o tórax de Tonks, que despencou no chão com o rosto virado para a terra.

E eu não percebi que algo estava errado quando tudo que saiu dos meus lábios foi um eco mudo. Não percebi porque já erguera minha varinha, berrando contra Bellatrix, que sequer olhara na minha direção, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma, esticando um dos pés para o corpo de Tonks, como que para verificar se ela estava mesmo morta.

Corri na direção dela, aumentando o volume da minha voz, lhe dizendo que ela não tinha o _menor direito_. Que ela estragara tudo de novo. Que estava dando certo, sim, que eu e ela _estávamos dando certo _e que nós tínhamos um filho e que nós íamos-

E, sem pensar, gritei a maldição da morte para a mulher alta, de perfil para mim, mas o jorro verde que saiu da minha varinha sequer pareceu afetá-la, pois Bellatrix apenas riu-se, me ignorando, dando as costas para Tonks caída.

Olhei para a varinha em minhas mãos e tive medo de entender o que acontecera, _porque_ não funcionara. Eu sabia que para atingir alguém com uma imperdoável precisávamos realmente _querer_ fazer aquilo e era óbvio que eu queria. _Eu queria matá-la_. Ela acabara de matar Tonks, que era mãe de Teddy, que agora eu amava com a minha vida. Bellatrix torturara os Longbottom até deixá-los insanos e eu tive de olhar para o filho deles durante um ano inteiro, tentando compensar o mal que ela causara nele. _Ela me tirara você_. Como assim eu não era capaz de atingi-la? Eu queira, eu juro que queria... queria vingar você, Tonks, Frank, Alice...

Cai de joelhos ao lado do corpo de Tonks, com medo de tocá-la e perceber que não sentia a falta que deveria sentir. Que talvez fosse por isso que não conseguira afetar Bellatrix. Eu nunca amara Tonks o bastante para que a perda dela me afetasse o suficiente.

Pisquei, respirando rápido, reparando que o rosto de Tonks não estava exatamente virado contra a grama, mas sim um pouco de lado, seus olhos, que morreram castanhos, fixos na direção do braço que ela tinha estendido para frente, sobre a terra.

"Aluado?"

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e me levantei no susto, deixando minha varinha cair, erguendo meus braços em reflexo, contra quem quer que fosse. Foi quando percebi que minhas mãos não estavam mais enrugadas. Que elas haviam perdido as marcas dos anos.

E foi o _seu_ rosto que vi por entre as frestas dos meus dedos.

"... _Sirius_?"

Você sorriu um sorriso largo, dando um passo para trás e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da sua calça. E o seu rosto era jovem outra vez. Igual ao de quando tínhamos acabado de deixar Hogwarts. Animados, felizes, dispostos a lutar por tudo.

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada e estava a ponto de colocar minhas perguntas em palavras quando escutei um crepitar de grama sendo pisada pelo que pareciam cascos e arregalei os olhos para o enorme cervo que se materializara ao seu lado.

"Pontas?"

E o cervo assumiu a forma de James e logo Lily estava ali, também, ao lado de vocês. O rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos longos e acaju. Minhas palavras saíram sem que eu tivesse tempo de pensar nelas.

"Mas... como?"

Vocês três se entreolharam e James riu alto, fazendo uma careta. Lily lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo e você se aproximou de mim, me tomando pela mão e em seguida passando um dos braços sobre os meus ombros e me fazendo virar de costas.

E eu senti sua mão reforçar o aperto enquanto eu encarava o corpo de Tonks, ainda no chão. O rosto de lado, lívido, mas provavelmente ainda morno. Pensei em me abaixar para tocá-la e fechar-lhe os olhos, mas ao fazer isso, inconscientemente segui com o olhar na direção do braço que ela mantinha estendido, como se tentasse alcançar alguma coisa. Ou alguém.

Era o meu corpo, estirado a menos de um metro do dela. Meus lábios já começavam a ficar azuis, o rosto marcado pelos anos, as rugas ao redor dos olhos fechados debaixo da luz da Lua. Você reforçou o aperto nos meus ombros, para me manter de pé. E eu compreendi antes mesmo que a sua voz, terna e tranqüila, por fim me alcançasse.

"Acabou, Aluado," você disse, sem real necessidade. Apenas porque sabia que eu precisava ouvi-lo para me sentir finalmente em paz. "Venha. Vamos para casa."

* * *

**NdA: **Pois é, acabou. Bom, teoricamente, ainda temos o epílogo, então, _quase_ acabou. E, sim, esse capítulo foi postado _exatamente_ hoje por uma razão. XD


	27. Epílogo: Moving On

**EPÍLOGO | **_**Moving On**_

Fui incapaz de impedir que outras pessoas colocassem suas vidas em risco por minha causa. Mais de uma vez hesitei diante de uma proposta tentadora, meu bom senso tendo de tomar as rédeas da situação, mas falhando miseravelmente. Conseguiram me convencer de que as coisas valiam a pena. De que eu valia a pena.

As pessoas têm essa capacidade. A de amarem incondicionalmente, acima de sua própria segurança. Ninguém podia ir contra isso. Nem queriam, na maioria das vezes. Apenas tentavam, mais por vaidade do que por necessidade, dizerem que não, _não precisava_. Que ficaríamos bem, assim. Um dia.

Fui criado achando que quando morrêssemos haveria um lugar especial nos aguardando, de acordo com aquilo que fizemos em vida. Perdi parte desta crença enquanto crescia, diante de tudo que me aconteceu, mas nunca deixei de pensar verdadeiramente no assunto. E passei muitas noites em silêncio, olhando para o céu e querendo saber se era para lá mesmo que eu iria, rindo comigo mesmo ao pensar que a Lua, minha velha companheira, provavelmente ficaria tão frustrada em me ter tão perto dela e simplesmente _não poder_ mais me atingir.

Mas eu mal percebi quando tudo acabou. Foi limpo e rápido, sem grandes dramas. Duas palavras curtas e, então, _fim_. Não vi luz alguma. Nada do longo túnel que diziam que avançaríamos até saírmos do outro lado. E eu nem precisei andar tanto assim para descobrir que já não estava mais ali.

Eu quis sentir tristeza ao pensar em Tonks, que morrera porque fora atrás de mim. Em Teddy, que cresceria sem seus pais. Quis sentir tudo isso sem realmente conseguir mais me lembrar o que era estar triste. Talvez fosse impossível. Sentimentos não eram para nós. Talvez só soubéssemos entender algum efêmero conceito de paz.

Não criei esperanças ao ser convocado por Harry para acompanhá-lo floresta adentro. Mesmo com você, James e Lily ao meu lado. Eu tinha certeza de que tão logo Harry cumprisse com seu destino, nós não seríamos mais necessários.

Foi o que aconteceu. De repente, éramos nada. E eu não via mais nada, nem sentia nada.

Nem peso, nem dor, nem saudade.

Só desespero.

Desespero por ter certeza de que esgotara todas as oportunidades de lhe dizer o que passei a minha vida inteira tentando, _sentindo_. Dizer que eu sempre te amara, mas que nem mesmo agora eu seria capaz de falar, porque tudo estava realmente acabado.

Foi quando notei as lágrimas que me desciam pelo rosto, por mais estranho que fosse. Percebi também que as lágrimas eram salgadas e que um nó se formava aos poucos no lugar onde deveria estar a minha garganta. E eu abri a boca, querendo chorar, descobrindo e acreditando que valia a pena _sim_. Chorar por isso. Por esse medo enorme, _desnorteante_, de não ter mais volta.

E engoli em seco ao sentir os _seus _lábios pressionarem os meus com força e cerrei os olhos, ainda que eu não enxergasse coisa alguma, deixando as lágrimas correrem. Aliviado por finalmente escutar a sua voz. Sua voz dizendo aquilo que eu mais precisava ouvir.

"Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Aluado."

Quis abrir a boca para perguntar _como_. Eu estava morto. Tinha morrido e abandonado todos que precisavam de mim. Não tinha esperado por você. Eu tinha seguido em frente. E agora eu estava preso com a sua lembrança em algum lugar distante. Mas era como se você soubesse exatamente o que eu pensava, porque eu podia ouvir, como se você estivesse dentro da minha cabeça. Podia ouvir aquela sua risada latida e alegre.

"Você sempre se preocupou demais, sabe. Você se lembra, Aluado, daquela história? Aquele que eu te perguntei como terminava? É, eu sei que você lembra. E sabe de uma coisa? O que aqueles dois sentiam... aquele amor deles. Sabe, eu não acho que era _pra valer_. Eles fugiram, Remus. Não tentaram fazer dar certo. E fugir é sempre tão, _tão_ mais fácil. Você sentiu medo e você quis desistir, sim, mas não. Você não fugiu. Você ficou. Você tentou. Lutou. Você_ v__iveu_. Eu estou orgulhoso de você."

E a sua mão segurava a minha com força. Eu podia sentir o que pareciam as batidas do seu coração junto, _dentro_ do meu. Como um não cessar de vida. Você estava orgulhoso de mim. Sim, era o que valia a pena.

Você estava certo. Estávamos juntos. Finalmente.

"Eu te disse, não disse? É isso que importa."

**(FIM)**

* * *

**NdA: **Agora sim: THE END! A sensação de finalmente poder terminar de postar a fic é bem diferente da de terminar de escrevê-la (eu estava tipo _chorando_ feito uma idiota quando terminei, mais provavelmente de alívio do que de tristeza, lol), mas admito estar levemente satisfeita. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam, leram e, especialmente, é claro, para os que deixaram comentários ao longo do trajeto. Eles foram muito importantes, vocês não têm idéia. THANKS! ;D


End file.
